LIMIT
by cronos01
Summary: Semua orang yang hidup pasti akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa meninggalkan orang-orang yang kita kasihi didunia? Sedangkan kita mungkin sudah menyerah pada kehidupan kita sendiri. EXO Official Pairing/KrisTao/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

**Limit?**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** **: Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan/ Kris**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Friendship**

 **Rate T** \+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1**

Kehidupan remaja di sebuah kota besar memang tidak bisa dijamin akan terbebas dari pergaulan yang menghancurkan jati diri mereka dan masa depan mereka. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindar, berbagai macam orang, berbagai kebudayaan bisa saja mempengaruhi prinsip seseorang. Korea memnag bukanlah sebuah negara yang sangat ketat, meminum alkohol itu sudah biasa tapi tetap ada aturan yang berlaku namun, bagaimana dengan sebuah pergaulan yang menyangkut pautkan dengan obat-obat terlarang? Mungkin bisa dikatakan beberapa negara besar pasti melarang pengedaran barang haram tersebut.

Wu Yifan merupakan seorang remaja yang dulu bisa dikatakan memiliki masa depan yang cerah, memiliki keluarga yang selalu membanggakannya serta memiliki harapan yang besar dalam hidupnya. Semua itu kini berubah hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil, kesalahan yang harusnya Kris bisa menghindar dari awal sebelum ia bisa tenggelam makin dalam.

Hidupnya kini gelap. Keluarganya lebih tepatnya ayah kandungnya sendiri menyerah saat tau anaknya mengidap sebuah penyakit yang mungkin jika orang lain dengar mereka akan jijik, takut dan menjauh dari sang penderita. AIDS, penyakit itu kini bersarang di tubuh Kris.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Empat bulan yang lalu, Lay menemukan sang anak masih tertidur diatas ranjang padahal hari sudah menjelang siang. Feeling seorang ibu bisa dikatakan tidak pernah salah, Lay merasa hati nya tidak enak sejak pagi tadi awalnya ia berpikir sang suami yang menjadi penyebabnya tapi pagi tadi mereka sudah beretemu dan hatinya masih terasa tidak tenang. Ternyata benar dugaannya, rasa tidak nyamannya berasal dari Kris, sang anak. Wajah pucat Kris serta tangan yang gemetar karena kedinginan membuat Lay panik. Ia meletakan tangannya diatas dahi sang anak, panas rasanya panas sekali, tuubuh Kris sekarang sudah dibasahi oleh peluh yang bercucuran. Merasa ini bukan hal yang sepele, Lay memutuskan untuk membawa Kris ke rumah sakit.

Suho bela-bela meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya di kantor untuk menyusul Lay yang tadi menelponnya sambil menangis tapi saat sebuah berita yang disampaikan sang dokter yang memeriksa Kris, Suho murka. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus meninggalkan segudang pekerjaan dan berita yang didapatkannya justru bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menjatuhkan reputasinya sebagai pengusaha.

" _Awalnya saya mengira Kris hanya demam biasa, Suho. Tapi ternyata dugaan saya 90 derajat berbeda. Kris terjangkit penyakit AIDS. Jujur saya tidak percaya tapi hasil tes darah membuktikan."_

Itulah kata-kata yang Lee uisa katakan tadi. Reaksi yang Suho berikan berbanding terbalik dengan Lay, istrinya itu menangis, tidak percya dan tidak kuat mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut. Suho tidak main-main, ia langsung menarik paksa Kris pulang dari rumah sakit. Pikiran Suho kini kosong, itulah yang membuat Suho kehilangan akal sampai menarik Kris yang sedang sakit keluar dari ruang rawat.

Sesampainya di manshion keluarga mereka, Suho langsung menampar pipi Kris. Lay hanya bisa menangis dan mencoba menenangkan sang suami tapi upayanya selalu tidak berhasil.

"Brengsek! KAU INGIN MENCOBA MEMBUNUH ABEOJI INI, KRIS?!" teriak Suho kalap.

Kris sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan sang ayah, ia berlutut bersimpuh dihadapan orang yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Ani, Abeoji. A—aku tidak ada niat unt—"

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERNIAT, KRIS. TAPI DENGAN KAU MENGIDAP PENYAKIT BIADAB ITU KAU BISA MEMBUNUH, ABEOJI MU!" teriak Suho lebih kencang.

Suho terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosinya sesaat dan kembali membuka matanya menatap sang anak dingin.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Katakan dengan siapa?!" bentak Suho dihadapan Kris sambil membawa anknya berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan mencengkram bahu kurus Kris.

Kris menatap ayahnya dengan air mata yang jatuh perlahan-lahan. "Demi tuhan aku bersumpah, aboeji. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku pun tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obat bodoh itu, Abeoji. Aku bersumpah."

Suho semakin mencengkaram kuat bahu sang anak dan meninju pipi Kris, membuat Kris yang memang sudah tidak punya tenaga itu tersungkur.

"Jawaban bodoh dan jawaban mustahil. Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau sampai para kolega ku tau masalah ini, aku kan mengusirmu dan mengeluarkan mu dari daftar nama keluarga Wu."

Mendengar ucapan sang suami, Lay mencengkram lembut tangan Suho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

"Yeobo, geumanhae. Jangan katakan hal mengerikan seperti itu, dia satu-satunya anak kita. Kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu." Derai air mata jatuh.

Suho masih menatap Kris yang sudah tekapar di lantai dengan tajam dan dingin. "Aku tidak peduli. Anak ini hanya membawa kesialan nantinya. Jadi sebelum kesialan itu datang, jauhkan dia dari keluarga terhormat ini." Tukasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Kris.

 **Flashback End**

Itulah sekelebat masa lalu yang mungkin hanya terjadi dalam waktu singkat namun, merubah semuanya. Kris, semua berdampak pada Kris. Sosok yang dulu sangat gagah dan kuat itu. Kini terlihat rapuh, tidak berdaya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Mimpi-mimpi yang Kris punya, kebahagian yang Kris punya hilang. Terlebih lagi ia tau, bahwa waktunya hanya tinggal sesaat, memiliki batas.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Kris!" teriak seseorang dari ujung koridor kampus. Fake smile yang menjadi ciri khas namja tinggi tersebut membuat Kris dari jarak yang cukup jauh bisa tau siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju tempat namja berambut emas itu. Kris yang tadi memang sedang membaca buku, melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

"Yo, Kris. Wae geurae? Kau sakit?"

Kris masih fokus menatap buku yang dibacanya dan menjawab singkat, "Ani."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal, "Selalu jawaban singkat."

Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan mengalungkan tas ranselnya, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol namun, saat ia sudah ingin pergi Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Kris sontak langsung berhenti dan menghempaskan kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Chanyeol." Tukas Kris dingin.

Kris memang tidak ingin orang-orang menyentuhnya sejak penyakit itu bersarang di tubuhnya. Kris mengeluarkan tissue dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bersihkan tanganmu dengan ini." Ujarnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeo menatap tissue yang Kris sodorkan padanya, akhir sebuah tawa keluar darii bibirnya. "hahahaha, Yak Kris, kau ini apa-apakan sih? Tangannku tidak terdapat kotoran, buat apa benda itu."

Kris tidak menjawabnya, ia memasukan kembali tissue tersebut. Chanyeol menatap mata Kris sedih. Ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya semasa SMA ini. Kris lebih sering menjaga jarak.

"Kris, ada apa denganmu? Perilaku mu tiga bulan terakhir ini berbeda. Jauh berbeda, Kris."

Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol sesaat lalu pergi. Chanyeol mencoba menahan amarah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Kris, ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan sahabtnya yang tak klah tingginya dengan dia.

"Kau, ingin kemana?"

Kris tetap fokus memandang jalan dan menjawab, "Kalau ku kasih tau kau akan engikutiku dan kalau pun aku tidak beritahu, kau tetap akan mengikutiku jadi lebih baik akau diam saja."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Hm, kau sudah tau itu, Kris."

Kali ini Kris benar-benar ingin menghentikan semuanya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Chan, kita sudah bukan SMA. Kau urus masa depanmu, aku urus masa depan ku. Kita tidak bisa main-main lagi, Chan. Kau harus sadar itu." Jelas Kris.

Chanyeol menatap Kris intens, "Kris, aku tidak tau apa masalah yang kau alami dan aku tidak mau tau apa itu. Tapi kau berbeda Kris, kau terus berusaha menjauh, kau trerus berusaha membuatku untuk menjauhi mu. Wae?eoh?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Kris masih menatap Chanyeol intens, "Hanya tinggalkan saja kau, Chan. Aku tidak ingin saat aku pergi kau masih bergantung pada Ku seperti ini."

Keuda mata Chanyeol menyipit, sebuah kata yang menurut Chanyeol aneh 'Pergi'.

"Pergi? Kau ingin pindah keluar negeri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak hanya saj—akh! Aku harus pergi, Chan." Tadinya Kris hampir kelepasan namun, ia bisa dengan sigap memotong pembicaraannya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri terpaku.

 **~LIMIT~**

Seorang pemuda manis yang terduduk di kursi rodanya menatap pemandangan Sungai han dengan mata terbinar-binar. Huang Zitao, ia kini tinggal di Korea. setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya, keluarga dari ibunya yang ada di Korea membawanya ke negeri ginseng ini. Tao, menutup kedua matanya menikmati setiap hembsan angin yang menyapu lembut wajahnya. Kedua mata bening itu kini terlihat kembali, Tao tersenyum sedih.

"Disini aku bisa memulai semuanya kembali dari awal. Mama, Baba."

Baekhyun dikedua tanganya sudah terdapat dua gelas kopi hangat, ia berjalan dengan girang kearah Tao.

"Yak!" ucapnya membuat Tao kaget.

Tao sedikit berjengit kaget karena ulah Baekhyun, Sepupunya.

"Baekhyun." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun memberikan kopi tersebut. "Mianhae. bagaimana? Korea tak kalah indah dengan Qingdao kan?" tanyanya.

Tao mengangguk manis dan meneguk segelas kopi miliknya.

"kaki mu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya baekhyun sambil melihat kaki Tao.

"Hm, sudah lebih baik, walau dokter masih belum bisa menetapkan kapan aku bisa berjalan lagi." Jawab Tao lirih.

Baekhyun mengelus bahu Tao, menenangkan sepupunya itu. "Gwaenchana, Tao. Aku bisa menjadi kakimu. Aku akan mengantarkan kemana pun kau ingin. Aku bisa menemanimu, jangan sedih lagi ne, Panda…" ujar baekhyun diakhiri menyubit pipi Tao yang sedikit tembem itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Di malam yang kelabu ini Kris berada di dalam kamarnya. Jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh Kris membuat gorden jendela miliknya bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angis. Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kuas dan kanvasnya, tidak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang memasuki kamarnya. Namja bersurai emas itu memiliki sifat, jika ia sudah konsentrasi terhadap satu pekerjaan, ia akan fokus dan tidak memikirkan sekitarnya. Kris seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni, ia bermmpi ingin memamerkan segala karya yang ia buat sendiri dengan tangannya diluar negeri, tepatnya kota Paris. Tapi mimpi itu dulu, kini Kris tidak pernah lagi memikirkan impiannnya itu. Rasanya semuanya sudah sirna dan percuma saja ia bermimpi kalau nyatanya ia tidak akan tau apa besok, satu bulan lagi dan beberapa tahun lagi ia masih bisa melukis.

Terdengar bunyi suara ketukan beberapa kali yang membuat Kris dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan ktivitas terfavoritnya itu. Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang orang yang berdiri disana dengan mata hangat.

"Eomma, kau tau bukan? aku tidak suka saat aku sedang melukis seseorang menggangguku. Kau lupa?" ujar Kris hangat.

Lay tertawa melihat sang anak, "Adeul, eomma masih ingat. Sangat ingat tapi eomma gak mungkin membiarkanmu tidak makan seharian kan? Kau tidak sarapan tadi pagi, Kris." Tukasnya dengan lembut.

Kris menghela nafas, ia merasa bersalah sudah membiarkan eommanya yang tidak lagi muda itu harus membawa nampan makanan ke kamarnya. Kris meraih nampan itu dari sang ibu.

"aku sarapan tadi, di kampus." Jawab Kris. _Bohong_.

Lay menatap sedih sosok yang berdiri didepannya. Wajah yang dulu tampak sehat itu kini berubah, pangeran kecilnya tampak lebih kurus, kuyuh dan pucat, kantung mata yang menghitam membuat pangeran kecilnya tampak sangat menyedihkan. Lay mengelus lembut wajah Kris.

"Geurae? Tapi kau tampak kurus, nak." Lirih Lay, tampaknya air mata ingin lolos dari mata yang sudah menua itu.

Kris tertawa dan menggenggam tangan sang eomma. "Memang aku akan semakin seperti itu kan eomma. Uljima, Eomma." Ujar Kris menghapus air mata yang berhasil jatuh di pipi Lay.

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi eomma tidak ingin kau kurus, kau harus makan, ne? jendela, kenapa jendelanya terbuka seperti itu? Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, Kris."

Lay berjalan masuk kedalam kamar anaknya dan menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar tadinya. Kris masih berdiri didepan pintu ia menatap sang eomma dan makanan yng ada dinampan tersebut. Jujur, kris sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu makan, tadi siang di kampus ia merasa mual, ia mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ada diperutnya tapi yang keluar hanya air, tidak mengeluarkannya saja Kris sudah lelah. Ia terpaksa harus berdiam diri sebentar di dalam bilik untuk memulihkan tenaganya tapi untuk malam ini, Kris tidak mungkin kan menolak dan membuang makanan yang sudha eommanya bawa hingga ke kamarnya. Kris tersenyum dan bertekad akan memakan hidangan yang dulu sebelum ia sakit, ia sangat menyukainya. _Dulu._

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun melihat Kris turun dari mobil sportnya dengan riang dan senang ia berlari mengejar namja yang ia anggap hyung itu.

"Kris Hyung!" panggilnya sambil memukul bahu Kris saat ia sudah berada disamping namja tinggi itu.

"Wae?" tanya Kris dingin.

Sehun merasa senang saat ia rasa Kris lagi dalam suasana hati yang baik karena jika tidak Sehun tidak akan mendengar kata 'Wae?' tapi kata 'pergilah kau. Mengganggu saja.' Justru yang ia dapatkan. Sehun berdiri didepan Kris, memblokir jalan Kris. Kris hanya memandang datar namja berambut putih itu.

"Kita kan kedatangan mahasiswa baru, hyung!" seru Sehun.

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya dan berjalan berbelok menghindari Sehun yang menutup jalannya. Sehun langsung kembali mengejar Kris.

"Hyung, kali ini aku pastikan kau akan tertarik. Namja ini adik sepupu Baekhyun hyung, hyung."

"Geuraesseo?"

"ya, kau tau kan, baekhyun hyung itu sangat manis jadi kemungkinan sepupunya ini juga manis. Ia warga negara China loh, Hyung."

Kris langkahnya sempat berhenti sesaat namun, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lalu?"

Sehun berdecih menyesal, "Hanya saja hyung, ia berbbeda dengan kita yang sempurna."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun membuat Kris berhenti melangkah, ia memandang kearah sehun.

"M—maksudmu?"

Sebuah raut menyesal terlihat diwajah Sehun. "Dia menggunakan kursi roda, hyung. kakinya, sebuah kecelakaan besar menimpa kelurganya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia bangun dari komanya selama 1 bulan, dokter mengatakan kakinya lumpuh, hyung. itu sedikit cerita yang aku dengar dari Luhan hyung." jelas Sehun.

Kris tanpa disadarinya ia bergumam, "Lumpuh?"

Sehun mengangguk. Kris langsung tersadar, ia kenapa ia jadi begitu peduli dengan mahasiswa baru itu? Kenapa kris jadi sangat penasaran? Kris sontak langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun melihat Kris yang berkelakukan aneh langsung bertanya, "Hyung, neo gwaenchana? Kenapa kau menggeleng?"

Kris ia langsung tersadar dan menatap Sehun, "Ah, gwaechana,"

Kris melihat jam tangan sportnya. "Sehun, mianhae aku harus ke kelas, mata kuliah pertama sudah mulai. Aku pergi." Lanjut Kris lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sehun menatap punggung Kris dengan heran tapi sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terlihat diwajahnya. "Kris hyung, seperti merespon berita yang ku berikan tadi, itu hal yang luar biasa bukan."

 **~LIMIT~**

Baekhyun membantu Tao duduk di kursi roda yang baru di ambilnya dari bagasi mobil. Ia merapihkan surai tao yang berwarna keemasan dan ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan kursi roda Tao.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin hyung temani keliling kampus?" tanya baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk mantap. "Iya, hyung. aku harus bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri aku tidak ingin membenanimu." Jawab Tao dengan suara lembutnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Yasudah, kalau butuh sesuatu, telpon saja hyung, ne?"

Tao kembali menagguk imut. Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda Tao menuju pintu masuk gedung kampus namun, tiba-tiba sang kekasih mengintrupsinya.

"Baekki!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang berlaari kearah mereka, Tao hanya menatap bingung sosok tinggi yang berlari dengan fake smile tersebut.

"Eoh? Zitao? Kau zitao?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sampai di posisi mereka.

Tao mengedipkan matanya lucu dan mengangguk kaku. Melihat tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan itu, Chanyeol mencubit pipi namja berkantung mata panda itu.

Baekhyun merenggut, jujur ia cemburu melihat Chanyeol. "Yak! Jangan menarik pipinya sepeti itu."

Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk sang kekasih, "Hahaha, ne, ne… aku tau kau cemburu. Mianhae, chagiya."

"Neo? Pacarnya baekhyun hyung?" tanya Tao polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengeuarkan fake smilenya. "Hm, aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu, Zitao."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah, kekasihnya itu memang sangat ingin menikah dengannya bahkan Chanyeol sudah pernah datang dan dengan beraninya mengucapkan 'Aku akan menikahi, putra kalian' damn! Jujur baekhyun juga ingin tapi tidak secepat itu dan jangka waktu sedekat ini, mereka bahkan baru menjalani kuliah semester kelima.

"Chan, lebih baik kita cepat masuk. Mr, Ricard ku pastikan akan marah saat ita datang disaat ia menjelaskan."

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan mereka memasuki pintu kampus. Tao berjalan berlainan arah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena ia harus menuju ruangan rektor dan mengelilingi wilayah kampus agar ia tau di kelas mana saja ia akan belajar.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris menggenggam kuas lukisnya dengan erat, sejak beberapa menit yang lau keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. Kris berusaha untuk tetap kuat, dalam hati ia mengatakan 'Sedikit lagi sebentar lagi, maka kau akan keluar Kris' kata-kata itu yang terus dipikirkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, sekian untuk materi hari ini." Akhirnya sebuah kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin Kris dengar keluar juga. Kris langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan berusaha sekuat tenagan nuk keluar dari kelas, berharap orang-orang melihatnya baik-baik saja.

Kris berjalan bertumpu kepada dinding sepanjang koridor kampus, tangannya sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kepalanya yang masih terasa sangat sakit. Melihat ia sudah mulai berada di lingkungan gedung kampus yang sepi akan mahasiswa, Kris berjalan menuju tangga gedung tersebut dan merosotkan tubuhnya pada penyangga tangga, ia mengacak-acak isi tas ranselnya. Setelah ditemukan tabung obat miliknya, Kris dengan tangan yang bergetar membuka tutup tabung tersebut. Ia menelan obat itu dengan sebotol air mineral.

Seorang namja dengan kursi rodanya ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus lantai 5, Tao tersenyum riang menatap desain gedung kampus yang begitu keren, kampus ini mendesain gedung yang lebih didominasi dengan kaca-kaca besar yang membuat cahaya matahari masuk dengan leluasanya. Hingga saat ia melewati tangga sebuah tangga kayu, ia melihat seorang namja yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Tao menatap namja itu dengan nanar, Kris namja itu. Ia melihat namja berwarna rambut yang sama dengannya membuka tabung obat.

Tao masih menatap dari atas karena Kris berada di anak tangga ketiga. Hingga ia melihat Kris menutup mata dengan erat menahan sakit, Tao merasa kasihan. Ia hendak ingin mendatangi namja itu namun, bagaimana mungkin ia menuruni tangga dengan kursi roda? Ia memutuskan untuk bangit dari duduknya dan duduk di lantai kampus, ia mencoba berjalan dengan menyeret tubuhnya, hingga ia tersenyum karena ia berhasil mencapai posisi namja tersebut.

Tao berkata, "Neo gwaenchana?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Kris, ia membuka matanya dan menggigit bibirnya mengalhkan pandangannya pada namja berambut emas dan kantung mata panda yang menambah ke khas-an namja tersebut.

"Neo—nugu?" ujar Kris berusaha mengeluarkan suara dan meredam ringisannya.

"Naneun, Huang Zitao, Tao." Jawab Tao dengn wajah yang khawatir.

Kris sontak rasa sait yang ada ditubhnya menghilang begitu saja, membuatnya melebarkan matanya karena kagaet.

"Zi—Zitao?"

ToBeContinue….

Huaaaa, author kembali…. Author mencoba kembali dengan ff yang berbeda nih tapi ff sebelumnya tetap author lanjutkan kok…hihihi. Mencoba memulai di zona aman karena Author nge ship banget Kristao, jadi author harap penggambaran karakter author bisa kuasai di ff ini….

Butuh bangeeetttt review, favorite dan readers follow ff ini karena kalian menjadi sumber utama author semangat berkarya menulis… Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Limit?**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** **: Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan/ Kris**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jongdae/ Byun Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok/ Byun Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Friendship**

 **Rate T** \+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

 **Warning : Yaoi, sorry for Typo's. NO Bash! No copy. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Previously…_

"Naneun, Huang Zitao, Tao." Jawab Tao dengn wajah yang khawatir.

Kris sontak rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhnya menghilang begitu saja, membuatnya melebarkan matanya karena kaget.

"Zi—Zitao?"

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next…_

"Akh!" tiba-tiba namja yang berada disamping Tao itu berteriak tertahan.

Tao semakin panik, disudut matanya sebuah kristal bening begitu saja menetes. Tao melihat tangan kurus namja itu mengcengkram surai emas indah itu, Tao tangannya dengan ragu meraih tangan kurus itu, ia menarik halus cengkraman itu.

"Tidak baik menarik rambutmu seperti itu." Ujar Tao dengan suara yang halus.

Kris malah menghempaskan begitu saja tangan Tao, membuat tangan putih Tao berbentur dengan pembatas tangga. Sontak Tao langsung meringis tapi rasa sakitnya terlupakan saat Kris yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja itu, bersikeras untuk berdiri dan menuruni tangga dan hasilnya Kris, namja itu jatuh di pertengahan anak tangga. Tanpa berpikir Tao mencoba untuk berdiri membantu Kris walau, ia berkali-kali akan terjatuh, kakinya sama sekali tidak mau menopang tubuhnya. Masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk bangkit, nafasnya mulai terdengar lelah karena memaksakan kakinya untuk bekerja.

Sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat Tao langsung sontak bersyukur dalam hati.

"baekhyun, hyung?"

Pemilik suara itu Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Tao, tak lama Chanyeol sang kekasih datang dan tak kalah paniknya melihat sahabatnya. Kris, tergeletak begitu saja di pertengahan anak tangga.

"Kris!" teriak Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, Baekhyun membantu Tao kembali ke kursi roda. Sebuah memar terlihat jelas di tangan kanan Tao, Baekhyun sontak bertanya, "Ini, memar apa, tao? Kau jatuh?" paniknya.

Tao yang sedikit kelelahan mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya lalu menjawab, "Ani, hyung. ini keteledoran ku tadi, tak sengaja menabrak pembatas tangga."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Tao, sudah hyung katakan untuk hati-hati bukan. Kau bisa saja jatuh bergelinding dari tangga ini, Tao."

Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum menenangkan Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana, Hyung. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menyadarkan Kris, Chanyeol kini berhasil menggendong tubuh tinggi Kris ang masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah khawatir, Tao yang duduk dikursi roda pun masih mencoba melihat keadaan Kris.

"Dia harus segera dibawa ke klinik, Hyung. Keadaannya tidak baik." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan Tao dan mereka pun langsung pergi menuju Klinik.

 **~LIMIT~**

 **Flashback On**

I tahun yang lalu, di sebuah tempat yang minim pencahayaan namun, diterangi dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni dan musik berirama cepat diputar dengan sangat kencang. Seluruh orang yang ada disana, menari tak beraturan mengikuti irama musik, mereka menari seakan malam itu merupakan malam terakhir mereka. Beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi pun berlalu lalang mengantarkan sebuah nampan berisikan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Dipojok ruangan keempat namja berparas gagah itu kini sudah dibawah pengaruh minuman yang memabukkan mereka. Malam ini mereka memutuskan unuk mengadakan reunian SMA. Merasa sekarang adalah umur mereka untuk bebas dan menikmati apa yang dulu tidak bisa anak SMA nikmati. Disinilah sekarang, disebuah diskotik mereka menyewa khusus untuk mereka malam ini.

Kris, Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol mereka duduk memojokan diri mereka di pojok diskotik itu. Disamping mereka wanita-wanita seksi melayani mereka dengan baju-baju yang sangat minim tapi diantara mereka semua hanya Kris lah yang tidak ingin ditemani seorang wanita.

Kai dengan wajah yang terlihat mabok tertawa kepada Kris, "Hik, yak hyung! kau sudah kuliah tapi masih kolot sekali. Wanita-wanita ini, mereka menggiurkan bukan? hik, hik" ujar Kai dengan suara yang keras karena jika ia tidak berteriak suaranya akan kalah dengan musik yang terputar.

Sehun yang masih terlihat bisa mengendalikan kemabukannya, ia tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai. "Hahaha, Kai. Kris hyung itu, takut sekali dengan abeojinya, tidak mungkin bukan seorang pewaris Wu Corporation tersandung kasus asusila. Hik, "

Kris dengan mata yang mulai terlihat berat pun hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tua itu dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan itu, asal kalian tau. Ingat kalian sudah memiliki kekasih. Hik, hik." Ujar Kris tak ingin kalah.

Chanyeol yang berada disamping Kris memukul bahu Kris dan berbisik kepada Kris. "mereka tidak akan tau, Kris. Lagipula ini malam terakhir kita bertemu bukan? Sebelum Kai pergi melanjutkan kuliah ke Vancouver."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk, Sehun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak ketiga sahabatnya itu untuk menari. "Kalian, kita nikmati saja malam ini. Hik, hik. Kita habiskan malam ini disana." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk desakan orang-orang yang mulai menari dengan setengah sadar.

Kris menggeleng tanda ia tidak tertarik lalu kembali meminum anggurnya begitupula, dengan Kai yang ingin berdua saja dengan Kris.

Sebuah seringaian terlihat diwajah Kai, Kris menyadarinya, "Wae?" tanya Kris lirih.

"Hyung, kau—apa kau bahagia dengan kekangan yang ayahmu berikan?"

Kris menatap Kai dengan ekor matanya. "Kau pikir?"

Kai tertawa, ia sudah tau jawaban Kris. Ternyata Kris pun muak.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang saja?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kris menuangkan minuman berwarna merah tua itu kedalam gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Biarpun aku muak dengan abeoji. Aku sangat menghormatinya, Kai. Dia yang bisa membuatku seperti sekarang ini. Aku juga punya impian, Kai. Tidak seperti kau." Jelas Kris dengan tenang.

Kai berdecih, "Cih, aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan mereka! Kedua orang tuaku! Mereka justru yang membuatku seperti ini, hyung." geram Kai.

Kris memukul bahu sahabatnya itu, menenangkan. "Bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah membesarkanmu ingat itu."

Memang diantara mereka berempat Kris lah yang paling dewasa, tapi malam ini benar0benar malam kebodohan Kris. Ia tidak pernah datang ketempat yang berisik ini namun, malam ini Kris seolah tergoda ingin juga merasakan dunia orang dewasa sesungguhnya.

"Kai, aku lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur sebentar?" tanya Kris ia mulai merasa mual dan pusing sepertinya karena ia meminum terlalu banyak anggur.

Melihat Kris yang sudah terlihat tertidur sedikit pulas, Kai mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari dalam sakunya. Ia menyuntikan cairan itu ke lengannya, cairan itu berisikan cairan terlarang yang membuatnya sangat ketagihan, saat ia sedang dipusingkan dengan masalah keluarganya, narkoba lah yang menjadi tempatnya mengadu. Ya, ia menggunakan obat-obat itu sejak mereka lulus SMA dan Kai tidak mau tau apa konsekuensinya. Kris tiba-tiba ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat apa yang Kai lakukan, Kris langsung menghempaskan kasar tangan Kai namun, suntikan itu masih digenggam erat oleh Kai.

Kai geram, "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kris ia memandang Kai dengan kesal, "Barang apa itu, Kai?! Hyung ti—"

"Biarkan saja, Hyung! biarkan saja, hanya ini yang bisa membuatku tenang hyung. hanya ini!"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih berusaha menarik paksa barang itu namun, sialnya barang itu justru menusuk lengan Kris beruntung cairan itu sudah habis digunakan oleh Kai, sontak Kai langsung menarik suntikan itu. Kris menggeram marah, ia meninju wajah Kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka, mendengar para pelayan wanita di diskotik itu berteriak dari arah meja mereka,, mereka langsung balik ke meja mereka. Kris saat ini memukul Kai habis-habisan. Kai yang sudah ingin berusha untuk berdiri kembali dipukul oleh Kris.

 **Flashback End.**

"Andweh, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu." Itulah kata-kata yang kris igauankan dalam tidurnya.

Kini ia dengan infus yang tertancap ditangannya tengah terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit ditemani seorang namja yang tadi menemuinya di tangga kampus, Tao. Mendengar igauan Kris, Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, Tao membersihkan peluh yang ada di dahi Kris, ia menatap wajah namja itu.

"Dia sangat indah." Lirih Tao.

Tao hendak menyentuh wajah Kris yang masih terlihat pucat itu namun, tiba-tiba mata sang empu terbuka membuat Tao langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"K—kau sudah sadar?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

Kris deru nafasnya tidak beraturan, mimpi. Mimpi itu datang lagi, kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu datang lagi. Kris melihat sekeliling ruangan, matanya jatuh kepada Tao tapi bukannya luluh ia malah bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik paksa infus yang tertancap di tangannya, membuat darah mengalir begitu saja. Tao langsung panik dan hendak berdiri tapi ia lupa jika kakinya tidak bisa berfungsi akibatnya ia terjatuh. Kris kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar, ingin menolong namja yang tidak dikenal itu tapi ia tidak mungkin menyentuh orang itu, darah mengalir di tangannya. Kris berusaha untuk masa bodoh, ia mengambil jaketnya yang terlipat diatas nakas dan mengambil tissue yang ada di dalam kantung, membersihkan darahnya. Kris melangkah menuju pintu kelluar klinik.

Tiba-tiba suara lembut Tao membuat langkah kaki Kris berhenti. "gege, bolehkah aku memanggilmu gege?"

Kris masih diam tak bergeming di posisinya.

Dan suara Tao kembali terdengar, "Ge, tak apa jika kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tau kita baru kenal. Tapi gege tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, keadaanmu belum baik."

Sesaat hening terdengar dan suara Tao kembali terdengar. "Aku akan gege tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku tapi kaki ini—kaki ini seprtinya tidak bersahabat dengan ku saat ini." Suara itu terdengar sumbang seakan menahan tangis.

Kris, sontak hatinya bergetar. Pertama kali, sejak penyakit itu datang Kris tidak pernah memiliki peraasaan lagi terhadap orang lain tapi saat ini beda, hatinya rasanya ingin meledak, meronta karena mndengar sederet kalimat polos yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Kris mencoba menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, disana namja yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya tengah menundukan kepala, menangis. Mencoba untuk tetap berkeras hati, ia membuka pintu klinik itu dan hendak beranjak keluar namun, sampai didepan pintu, Kris mendapat tamparan keras.

Baekhyun, namja manis itulah yang memberi tamparan keras kepada Kris. Matanya yang cukup besar itu melihat Kris dengan tajam.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan seseorang tidak berdaya seperti itu, Kris!" teriak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang namun, terdengar tegas.

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya dari tadi. Mendengar tao yang dengan polosnya meminta Kris untuk tetap beristirahat namun, sang naga itu tetap bersikukuh pergi meninggalkan Tao yang terjatuh karena mungkin mau menghadang Kris pergi.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Baek." Ucap Kris tetap tenang.

"Apa yang tidak ku ketahui?! Kau sungguh tidak tau diri, Kris. Dia, dialah yang menyelamatkanmu, kau tau itu?!"

Baekhyun menunggu respon yang berarti dari Kris namun, sosok itu hanya diam menatap kosong mata Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tau kan? Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya lagi, Kris! Ia memang lumpuh tapi hati dia tidak lumpuh, Kris. Asal kau tau itu." Tukas Baekhyun terakhir kali sebelum ia masuk kedalam ruangan dan menabrak bahu Kris.

Baekhyun membantu Tao bangkit sementara, Tao ia masih menangis tanpa suara dan berkata dengan lirih, "Jangan bentak dia, hyung. aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tau kalau aku tidak bisa apa-apa tapi aku sok-sokan menjadi pahlawan."

Baekhyun menatap Tao sedih dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kris yang masih berdiri disana dan mendengar lagi perkataan Tao. Chanyeol pun tiba-tiba datang, tampaknya ia berlari karena nafasnya terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Kris?"

"Chan, antarkan ku pulang." Ujar Kris lirih.

Chanyeol kedua keningnya berkerut."Wae geurae? Baekkie kenapa Tao menangis? Eoh? Ada apa ini sebenarnya, jelaskan." Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada sahabatmu itu!" jawab Baekhyun kasar.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris hanya memandang kosong jalanan sekitar. Disampingnya Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi sesekali melirik kepada hyung naga itu. Disini posisinya Chanyeol masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hanya saja melihat Tao yang menangis dan tatapan tajam yang Baekhyun berikan, masalahnya pasti ada sangkut pautnya degan Kris, Chanyeol ingin bertanya tapi, kelihatannya sahabatnya itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Chanyeol berusaha mendinginkan keadaan dengan menyalakan musik di tape mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Chnayeol mengemudi akhirnya kini mereka telah sampai dikediaman Kris. Kris masih belum berkutik walau namja itu memang sudah tau kalau mereka telah sampai. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Kris pelan.

"Hyung, sudah sampai."

Kris hanya melihat kearah Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Chanyeol, apa namja yang bernama Tao itu, sepupunya Baekhyun?" cicit Kris.

Sontak Chanyeol langsung mengangguk, "Hm, waeyo hyung?"

"Benarkah?" lirih Kris lagi namun, Chanyeol dapat melihat mata namja itu berkaca-kaca.

"Yak, hyung! gwaenchana? Akh, benar dugaanku kau belum baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kris sontak mata yang tadinya redup ini kini terlihat sedikit lebih cerah.

"Gwaenchana, gomawo, Chan. Aku pulang." Singkat Kris lalu keluar begitu saja dari mobil Chanyeol meninggalkan Chanyeol denga wajah bingungnya.

"Kris hyung, tidak gila kan?" tukas Chanyeol sendiri.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar, dengan riang ia memencet bel pagar rumah yang ia kunjungi sekarang dan pintu pagar itu tak lama terbuka. Seorang namja yang sudah tidak keliatan muda itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Eoh, Chanyeol. Wae geurae? Kau mencari Baekhyun ya?" begitulah ucap namja itu.

Chanyeol dengan hormat membungkukan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Nde, eommonie. Dia ada?"

Xiumin namja paruh baya itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Dalam perjalanan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun, Xiumin berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Channie, sepertinya Baekhyun dalam mood tidak baik, dia pulang langsung masuk kedalam kamar, eomma ketuk tidak dijawab. Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aniyo, bukan aku yang punya masalah tapi Kris, spertinya mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil."

Xiumin ikut mneghela nafas. "Sepertinya Tao juga terlibat, dia terlihat habis menangis tadi. Tunggu sebentar, eomma panggilkan Baekhyun, ne."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tak lama kekasihnya itu datang dengan wajah yang suram.

"Baekki, jangan seperti ini. Kenapa kau melibatkan aku, eoh?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau tidak bisa mengajarkan sahabatmu itu perasaan, eoh?! Aku mendengarkan Tao memohon kepadanya untuk beristirahat tapi namja brengsek itu malah menganggap angin omongan Tao. Sungguh tak tau diri!" tukas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meringis melihat kekasih, beginilah kekasihnya jika sudah terbawa api emosi.

"Baekki, wajahmu sungguh jelek jika sedang marah, Baek. Berhentilah, aku membawakan bunga untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

Mendengar kata bunga, pandangan Baekhyun teralihkan melihat seikat bunga mawar merah di tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung merampas bunga itu dan mencium aromanya, tak disadarinya sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajahnya yang manis itu.

"Nah, itu baru kekasih ku. Yang tadi itu seperti nenek sihir yang ingin mengubahku jadi kodok." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyubit dagu kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar lelucon kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya.

"Ingin ku cium?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun langsung memukul dada Chanyeol, "Yak, bertemuku dirumah saja kau mesum, bagaimana diluar rumah?!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan merasa sudah tidak tahan. Sudah lama ia tidak mengecup bibir kecil itu, bibir yang selalu memarahinya jika ia melakukan hal yang diluar batas, bibir yang selalu membalas kecupan yang ia berikan dan bibir yang selalu memanggil namanya. Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun, membuat sang pemilik bibir itu kembali menerima ciuman Chanyeol.

 **~LIMIT~**

Matahari mulai menampakan kembali sosoknya, disambut oleh burung-burung yang bercicit dan terbang kesana kemari. Seorang namja berperawakan China-Eropa itu masih tergolek lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua kristal bening itu terbuka, ia menatap cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamarnya, menghirup udara yang masih bisa ia rasakan dan tak lama terlihat sebuah senyuman di ujung bibir kecil nan tebal itu.

"Terimakasih, Tuhan. Aku masih kau berikan kesempatan." Ujarnya di tengah suasana yang hening didalam kamarnya.

Wu Yifan atau yang sering disapa Kris itu bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, setelah namja itu masuk tak lama sebuah suara gemericik air terdengar. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk dan terdapat butiran-butiran air jatuh dari surai emasnya. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pint terdengar.

"Kris, sarapan dulu, Nak." Ujar sang eomma dari luar sana.

Kris yang sedang berganti pakaian hanya dapat berteriak menjawab ibunya. "Ye, eomma."

Suara langkah kaki sang eomma menjauhi kamar Kris. Setelah selsai berganti baju Kris berkaca pada kaca besar yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tertawa remeh, tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya kini sangat jauh berbeda dengan dia yang dulu, Kris menyentuh rahangnya kian menirus dan memandang nanar tanda kehitaman di matanya. Ketakutan terbesarnya lah yang membuat tanda kehitaman itu terlihat. Kris tidak pernah ingin tertidur lelap disetiap malamnya, ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Selain karena ingin tetap terjaga, jujur Kris tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyaman, hampir setiap hari ia mengalami demam yang cukup tinggi membuat harus menahan kesakitan sendiri. Kris lelah. Ia lelah dengan rasa sakit yang selalu dirasakannya, disaat ia ingin terbebas dari kesakitannya sebuah kenyataan menghantuinya, ia takut akan kematian.

Kris turun dari tangga rumahnya, ia memberikan senyuman termanis untuk sang eomma yang tegah sibuk menata sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya. Namja tinggi itu menghapiri Lay dan mengecup dahi sang eomma.

"Pagi, eomma."

Lay tersenyum dan balas mengecup Kris di pipi, "hm, pagi juga, Nak."

Kris duduk dikursi khusus tempatnya makan, ia meminum segelas susu putih yang disiapkan untuknya. Kris menghela nafas dan hanya menatap menu maanan yang ada didepannya. Lay yang melihat Kris hanya terbengong langsung mendekati sang anak dan mengelus lembut bahu anaknya.

"Kau tidak nafsu makan ya? Ingin eomma buatkan apa, Kris?" tanya Lay.

Kris tersenyum dan menggenngam tangan Lay yang bertengger di bahunya, ia menggeleng, "Tidak usah, eomma tidak perlu repot-repot memasakan ku makanan."

"apanya yang repot Kris, kau itu anak eomma. Sudah kewajiban eomma memasakan apa yang kau inginkan." Ujar Lay, Diakhir dengan helaan nafas.

"Biarkan saja kalau dia tidak mau makan. Buang-buang waktu saja memasakan anak seperti itu." Suara Suho tiba-tiba terdengar.

Suho tanpa menatap Kris ia dudk di kursi makannya. Kris saat ini hanya bisa menunsukan kepalanya.

"Yeobo," tegur Lay.

Suho sama sekali tidak peduli, ia membuka koran dan berkonsentrasi membaca setiap berita yang ada. Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sang suami. Kris merasa kehdirannya hanya akan memperkeruh mood sang ayah pagi ini, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eomma, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah." Ujar Kris.

"Lalu, kau ingin pergi kemana, Kris?" tanya Lay heran.

Kris tersenyum, "Ada hal yang harus Kris urus eomma."

Lay mengelus surai sang anak dan menghela nafas, "Geurae, jangan pulang terlalu malam ne, Kris. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak kena angin."

Kris tersenyum dan mengiyakan ucapan sang eomma. Kris mengecup dahi Lay dan menatap sang ayah yang masih membuang pandnagan darinya.

"Aku pergi. Abeoji, eomma." Pamit Kris.

Setelah kepergian Kris, Lay benar-benar harus memberi tindakan kepada suaminya.

Lay mengangkat piring makanan yang tadi ia sediakan untuk Kris dan memperlihatkannya pada sang suami sambil berkata, "kau lihat? Anakmu, anak kita! Aku bahkan tak tau berapa kali dia makan selama sehari. Kau masih bisa berprilaku sekejam itu, eoh?!" teriak Lay dengan nada yang sumbang, menahan tangis.

Suho melipat korannya dan menatap Lay tajam. "Sudahlah biarkan saja dia. Kau jangan ingin terus-terusan di bohongi oleh tampak dia yang sangat polos itu! Jika dia benar-benar polos dan baik, tidak mungkin dia menderita penyakit menjijikan seperti itu!"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar kehabisan akal merubah _mind set_ sang suami. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengar ceritanya, apa yang ia alami, Suho. Kau selalu berpikir buruk tentangnya!" bentak lay mulai menangis.

Suho meredam amarahnya dengan menghela nafas kasar, "aku tidak mau tau apa yang ia alami. Yang aku tau, aku membesarkannya dengan sangat susah payah. Menjadikannya namja yang berpendidikan tapi, ternyata ia mengecewakanku, Lay." Tukas Suho sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan sang istri yang sudah menangis dengan keras.

Tanpa diketahui Lay, Kris belum berangkat pergi, ia masih berdiri diluar rumah tepatnya didepan pintu rumahnya, namja itu mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Mendengar semua ucapan ayahnya, hatinya merasa sangat perih. Kris menangis.

"Mianhae, abeoji." Bisiknya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Walaupun ia hidup dengan keluarga ibunya, Tao tetap merasa tidak enak. Tidak enak saat, ia harus diam saja melihat keluarga ini berkerja. Xiumin, sang imo dan Baekhyun sellau menyibukan diri mereka di dapur sementara Tao hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi roda melihat mereka mondar-mandir memasak. Tao benar-benar merasa hanya menjadi penonton.

"baekhyun hyung, adakah yang perlu aku kerjakan?" tanya Tao sambil mengayuh kursi rodanya.

Dengan cepat baekhyun menjawab, "Eobseo, Tao. Tak ada kau diam saja disana, ne. sebentar lagi makanan ini jadi."

"Hyung! aku bisa berkerja. Aku bisa membantu kalian. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh membantu?!" sentak Tao, tampakya Tao benar-benara kesal. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Xiumin langsung melihat Tao. "Tao, bukannya kau tidak boleh membantu. Kita hanya tidak in—"

"Aku tau aku hanya akan merusak segalanya! Aku hanya kan merepotkan kalian!" potong Tao lalu ia memutar balikan arah kursi rodanya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Tao! Yak, Tao-ya!" teriak Baekhyun tapi sepertinya Tao benar-benar marah.

Chen, sang paman turun dari lantai atas. Ia melihat tao mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari rumah. "Wae geurae? Kenapa Tao keluar sambil menangis?" tanyanya.

Mendengar kata sang ayah, baekhyun hendka ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyusul Tao tapi sang ibu langsung mencegahnya. "Ia hanya sedang terguncang. Biarkan dia sendiri." Kata Xiumin.

Sementara Chen masih berdiri membantu, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sungai Han pagi ini masih sepi oleh pengunjung, membuat beberapa orang yang ingin sendiri benar-benar akan merasakan ketenangan. Kris bersandar pada pohon besar yang tertananm di pinggiran Sungai terindah di Korea itu. Ia melempar beberapa kerikil ke sungai tersebut sehingga menimbulkan riak air. sebuah handphone miliknya ia keluarkan dari kantung celana, ia mencari beberapa kontak dan jarinya berhenti pada sebuah nama kontak 'Sehun' dan ia memencet tombol panggil. Tak lama terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _Nde, hyung?"_

Lama Kris baru menjawab, "kau punya nomor, Kai?"

 _"_ _Kai? Sejak pertemuan kita malam itu. Aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, hyung. jad aku tidak punya. Wae?"_

"Ani, hanya bertanya."

Terdengar deheman dari Sehun.

Kris kembali berbicara. "Yang pergi ke Vancouver saat itu harusnya Kai saja bukan?"

 _"_ _Nde, hyung. seharsnya begitu bukan? Keundae hyung, sebenarnya ada apa kau mencari Kai? Malam itu kalian bertengkar bukan? Apa sebenarnya maslahnya, hyung?"_

Kris hanya bisa diam. "Aku—aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ada yang harus dibicarakan." Kris menjawab tapi dia tidak menjawab maslahnya dengan Kai, it membuat Sheun menghela nafas kesal diseberang sana.

 _"_ _Yasudahlah, hyung. jangan buat keributan lagi datangi saja rumahnya, sepertinya keluarganya masih disana."_ Kata Sehun.

"Hm, gomawo Sehun." Ucap Kris lalu memutuskan sammbungan teleponnya.

Kris pun meninggalkan sungai Han namun, saat ia pergi meninggalkan sungai Han, Tao datang dan berteduh dibawah pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat Kris berteduh juga. Mereka hampir bertemu, jika saja Kris lebih lama, ia akan bertemu dengan takdirnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Jika bukan harinya ia pergi ke kampus, Luhan membuka café kopinya lebih awal. Kini ia sedang membersihkan cafenya selagi menunggu karyawannya yang lain sampai. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti didepan cafenya, Luhan yang mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu langsung merapihkan penampilannya dan tersenyum ceria berjalan keluar café.

"Luhannie." Sapa orang itu, Sehun. Ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang jauh lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

Luhan pun menyambut pelukan Sehun dengan erat.

"kenapa datang kesini pagi sekali, hun?" tanyanya.

Sehun pura-pura berpikir, "Hm… menemui sang kekasih mungkin." Jawabnya.

Jawaban Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan tersipu malu. Mereka pun masuk kedalam café dengan saling berpelukan.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu menjadikan penyesalan terbesar bagi Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris tepatnya. Tidak hanya orang tua mereka yang kecewa, kekasih mereka pun ikut kecewa. Luhan setelah mengetahui Sehun bercengkaram adengan yeooja-yeoja bar, ia sempat tidak ingin bertemu dengan sehun selama beberapa bulan, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Namja yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Luhan itu juga sempat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dengan alasan ia tidak ingin berdampingan dengan namja yang sudah di peluk-peluk oleh yeoja-yeoja murahan. Beruntung Kris saat itu belum memiliki kekasih dan lagi kedua orang tuanya belum mengetahui hal bodoh yang ia lakukan dulu. Itu yang membuat Kris kecewa pada diri dia sendiri.

Kris ia menatap sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat besar. Ia melangkahkan kainya dengan ragu ke pagar tinggi rumah tersebut. Kris memencet tombol bel tak lama seorang satpam rumah itu keluar.

"Cari siapa, tuan?"

Sosok penjaga rumah itu berbeda dengan penjaga yang dulu menjaga rumah sahabatnya, Kai. Kris tak lama tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ini rumah keluarga Kim?" tanya kris.

"ya, dulunya. Mereka sudah pindah sekarang." Jawab penjaga itu.

Kedua kening Kris berkerut, "Pindah?"

"Ya, 6 bulan yang lalu."

Sontak tubuh Kris melemas. Sosok yang membuat mimpinya hancur, kebagaiannya menghilang kini pergi begitu saja. Tubuh Kris sempat oleng, membuat namja paruh baya didepannya khawatir.

"Tuan, gwaenchana?"

Kris tersenyum dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam namja itu. "Hm, gawaenchana. Kalau gitu, terima kasih, Ajusshi." Tukas Kris lalu pergi.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kemudinya. Hancur, semuanya hancur. Kris belum sempat bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menghancurkannya. Kris mengepalkan tangannnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Kris kembali mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecapatan yang cukup tinggi.

 **~LIMIT~**

Baekhyun mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat, ia melirik-lirik keadaan sekitar. Tao, hingga siang hari ini dia belum pulang terlebih lagi langit yang mulai mendung membuat Baekhyun makin khawatir. Petir berskala kecil mulai terlihat, Baekhyun di sudut matanya kini sudah terdapat air mata, Baekhyun memang sangat lemah dengan hal-hal yang berurusan dengan Tao.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat sungai Han. Ia mempunyai _feeling_ kalau Tao ada ditempat ini. Hujan mulai turun, awalnya hanya rintik-rintik namun, lama kelamaan rintik-rintik itu kian membesar dan intensitasnya semakin sering jatuh membasahi bumi.

Disebuah pohon yang cukup besar, Baekhyun melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalinya, sudah terduduk di rumput dengan tubuh yang basah. Tao sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi roda.

"Tao?!" teriak Baekhyun dan berlari menghampiri Tao.

Namja panda itu menangis. Baekhyun sontak memeluk sepupunya.

"Gwaenchana, Tao. Hyung disini." Bisik Baekhyun diantara derasnya hujan.

"Kaki ini, hyung. kenapa ia tidak berfungsi, eoh?! Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak membantu ku, hyung!" marah Tao sambil memukul kakinya disertai dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Baekhyun menghentikan tindakan Tao tersebut dan menangkupkan wajah pucat sepupunya itu.

"Tao! Dengarkan, hyung. ia kan berfungsi, hanya butuh waktu, Tao. Kau akan bisa berjalan lagi." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Tao.

Tao langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa menemani Tao yang masih terus terisak didalam pelukannya, derasnya hujan seakan ikut sedih melihat keadaan namja panda itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah yang pucat. Sang ayah, Suho tiba-tiba langsung melemparkan beberapa kertas ke wajah Kris. Kris langsung membungkuk memungut kertas-kertas tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Kris, melihat gambar-gambar yang tercetak disana. Gambar kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Terlihat jelas, diri dan disampingnya Chanyeol tengah meminum-minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Suho benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ia menampar Kris.

"IGE MWOYA?! KAU MASIH INGIN MENGELAK APA LAGI, ANAK BRENGSEK!"

Lay keluar dari dapur dengan wajah bingung.

"Yeobo, wae ge—"

"KAU LIHAT SENDIRI. ANAK YANG SELAMA INI KAU ANGGAP BAIK, TERNYATA HANYA TOPENG!" teriak Suho.

Melihat Lay yang sangat terkejut melihat gamba-gambar tersebut, Suho tersenyum remeh, "Kau sudah lihat? Anak ini tidak tau berterima kasih!" suho mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Kris.

Sementara Kris, hanya diam berdiri mematung. Lay, memukul-mukul dada sang anak dengan lembut.

"Kris, jelaskan ini. Ini bohong bukan? Kau tidak datang ke tempat memalukan ini kan, Kris? Jelaskan pada eomma, Kris." Ujar Lay dengan air mata.

Kris mengangkat wajhanya menatap sang ibu menyesal.

"Mianhae, eomma. Aku memang datang kesana." Lirih Kris.

Suho kembali melayangkan tinjuannya.

"Geumanhae, Yeobo! Teriak Lay sudah bersimpuh memeluk kaki sang suami.

Kris sama sekali tidak melawan, ia hanya menunduk. Melihat sang ibu yang bersimpuh Kris mengangkat tubuh namja itu. Ia beranikan dirinya menatap sang ayah.

"Abeoji. Aku memang datang kesana tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun abeoji, aku tidak melkaukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu hancur. Kalaupun akau ingin menghancurkanmu, sudah dari dulu, abeoji." Jelas Kris.

Suho dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena emosi tidak ingin lagi mndengarkan penjelasan Kris, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantung celananya dan melemparnya ke Kris.

"Kau, pergi jauh-jauh dari keluarga ini. Bawa semua barang-barangmu tinggal saja di apartemen, kehadiranmu hanya membuat kekacauan." Ujar Suho

"Yeobo, tidak, jangan. Aku tidak bisa jika Kris tidak disini." Ujar Lay.

Kris menangkupkan wajah eommanya. "Eomma, gwaenchana. Eomma bisa menemuiku jika eomma ingin. Aku tidak ingin pekerjaan abeoji terganggu." Kata Kris dengan senyuman.

Kris menghapus air mata Lay sementara Suho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan istri dan anaknya. Melihat kepergian sang ayah, Kris berkata, "Gomawo, abeoji." Dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur dan pucat Kris masih bisa tersenyum kepada sang ayah.

Suho, jika saja ia bisa jujur dan mengungkapkan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya itu. Sejujurnya.

ToBeContinue….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa….author kembali! Ternyata banyak juga yang tertarik dengan ff ini..hehhehe, seneng deh :D gomawo ne, buat yang sudah menantikan, membaca, mengfollow dan mengfavoritekan…

Author sebenarnya gak tega buat Kris kayak gini tapi entah kenapa sebuah ide dengan pokok cerita seperti ini melintas tapi apapun buat readers, author kan buatkan..

Berikan lagi review dan saran kalian ne… GOMAWO, SARANGHAE ! J

BIG THANKS & REPLY FOR REVIEW :

celindazifan: Iya bisa kok, gaklah Tao gak lumpuh selamanya… Gomawo reviewnya^^

GingerBeep: udah lanjut ya, author usahakan deh… Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kiakia21: hehe, terima kasih pujiannya, kiakia. Udah lanjut nee… Gomawo reviewnya^^

BabyZi: Disini udah dijelasin kok, ternyata karena keteledoran, maslah kecil bisa membuat semuanya hancurkan… ckckck. Tao tuh namja berhati peri, dia masih belum ngerti cinta nih sayangnya… Gomawo semangat dan reviewnya^^

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut yaaa, Gomawo reviewnya^^

LVenge: gak sih, gak saling kenal sebenarnya. Cuman gak tau kenapa Kris kayak ngerasa punya feel pas dengar nama itu. Udah di lanjutin yaa… Gomawo semangatnya dan reviewnya^^

ariviavina6: hihi, udah lanjut nih… Gomawo reviewnya^^

pantao: maafkan author yang kejam L, udah lanjut yaa… Gomawo reviewnya^^

ChanKai Love: udah next yaaa.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

buttao: udah lanjut yaaa,, Gomawo reviewnya^^

dan para silent reader, GAMSAHAMNIDA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Limit?**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** **: Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan/ Kris**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jongdae/ Byun Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok/ Byun Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Friendship**

 **Rate T** \+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

 **Warning : Yaoi, sorry for Typo's. NO Bash! No copy. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Previously…_

Kris menghapus air mata Lay sementara Suho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan istri dan anaknya. Melihat kepergian sang ayah, Kris berkata, "Gomawo, abeoji." Dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur dan pucat Kris masih bisa tersenyum kepada sang ayah.

Suho, jika saja ia bisa jujur dan mengungkapkan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya itu. Sejujurnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Lay berdiri diepan kamar Kris, menatap sang anak yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Air mata Lay masih terus menetes, sejak mendengar Suho menyuruh sang anak pergi dari rumah. Lay membungkap mulutnya dengan tangannya, meredam isakan piluh. Lay berpikir apa dosa yang ia dan Suho miliki sehingga anaknya mendapat hukuman yang kejam dan berat seperti sekarang. Kris yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya mendengar sebuah isakan dari depan pintu, disana sang ibu hanya berdiri menatapnya sambil menangis. Kris langkahkan kakinya menuju Lay, ia memeluk ibu kandungnya itu dan mengelus lembut punggung namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Gwaenchana, eomma. Uljima, kalau eomma menangis terus seperti ini, Kris tidak sanggup meninggalkan rumah." Bisiknya.

Lay tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia malah semakin menangis dan semakin kencang. Kris terus mengelus punggung sang ibu hingga sampai akhirnya Lay bisa tenang dan tak disadari tertidur, Kris langsung menggedong ibunya itu dan membawakan ke kamar. Ia meletakan sang ibu pada posisi yang seenak dan senyaman mungkin, lalu ia tutupi setengah badan Lay dengan selimut. Kris menghapus bekas air mata diwajah Lay dan mencium Lay.

"Kris pergi, Eomma." Ucapnya.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya yang masih setengah terbuka, Suho berdiri. Bergulat dengan hati dan pikirannya sendiri.

 **~LIMIT~**

Luhan turun dari lantai atas cafenya, ia menatap dengan ceria setiap sudut café. Beginilah suasana café yang ia bangun bersama Sehun, selalu ramai pengunjung. Café ini memiliki hidangan minuman yang berbeda dengan café-café lainnya dan juga hiburan yang selalu berbeda tiap malamnya. Seorang namja bermata besar masuk kedalam café tersebut. Luhan mengambil daftar menu dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju pelanggannya yang baru datang.

"Silahkan." Ucap Luhan.

Selama namja itu memilih minuman, Luhan menatap namja bermata besar yang ada didepannya. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan namja ini tapi, dimana? Hingga suara namja itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"saya pesan coffee chocolate dan cheese cake strawberrry." Ujar namja itu.

Luhan langsung menulisnya pada sebuah note kecil. "Itu saja?" tanya Luhan.

Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan. Setelah selesai melayani namja tersebut, Luhan kembali ke dapur café dan melihat daftar pesanan namja tadi.

"Dimana aku pernah melihat namja itu ya? Dan lagi menu yang ia pesan sangat persis dengan Kai sewaktu sering berkunjung kesini. Hanya ada satu pelanggan yang selalu memesan coffee dengan pasangan cheese cake strawberry, Ya Kai." Lirih Luhan sambil melihat namja bermata besar itu dari jauh.

"Ah, mungkin kebetulan ada seseorang yang mempunyai selera sama dengan Kai." Tukas Luhan dan langsung menuju ke mesin coffeenya.

Namja bermata besar itu, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan dihalaman pertama buku itu terdapat sebuah foto dirinya dan sang kekasih yang kini sudah tiada. Ia mengelus foto tersebut, air mata kembali jatuh jika ia mengingat sosok yang ia cintai dulu.

Namja itu berlirih, "Bogoshipo, Kai"

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris berlari masuk kedalam toilet kampus membuat orang-orang yang berada dikoridor melihat Kris dengan tatapan yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak, Kris berlari dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Namja tinggi itu batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Biarpun tangan Kris menutup mulutnya, cairan berwarna merah itu terlihat dari sela-sela jari kurus itu. Kris masuk kedalam bilik dan bersimpuh pada closet toilet tersebut. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi closet membuat sisi closet tersebut terkena darah Kris sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu, tangan kirinya terus ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Kejadian ini terus berlangsung hingga beberapa menit. Kris mulai terlihat lelah, ia bersandar pada dinding bilik. Tangannya terkulai begitu saja di lantai toilet itu, Kris memejamkan mata mencoba mengembalikan kembali tenaganya. Ia membersihkan bekas darah yang berbekas disetiap sudut.

Kris keluar dari bilik tersebut, membersihkan darah yang berbekas di tangannya dengan mencuci tangan di wastafel toilet. Berkaca sambil memandang wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan membersihkan darah yang berbekas di sudut bibir. Setelah selesai, Kris keluar dari dalam sana, orang-orang yang ada dikoridor kampus sudah tidak lagi menatap kepadanya namun, percakapan segerombol mahasiswa mengambil perhatiannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Hei, sepupunya Baekhyun itu manis tapi sayangnya ia lumpuh." Ucap seorang mahasiswa berbaju hitam.

Disampingnya temannya juga berkata, "Iya, apalah artinya memiliki kekasih yang lumpuh. Manis saja bukan jaminan kan?"

Seorang yeoja di gerombolan itu tak mau kalah beragumen. "Tapi tidakah kalian liat, dia sungguh memliki hati yang lembut sedangkan, baekhyun dia selalu berteriak dan memaki orang-orang. Tao, sepupunya itu tidak pernah bertindak kasar."

Yeoja disamping pun mengangguk setuju, "Iya, dia pun tidak pernah minder saat beberapa mahasiswa menertawakan keadaannya."

Kris melangkahkan kembali kakinya meninggalkan gerombolan orang yang membicarakan Tao. Tepat saat Kris ingin mendatangi tempat yang biasa menjadi tempatnya untuk duduk membaca buku, seorang namja bersuari emas yang dibicarakan segerombolan mahasiswa tadi berada disana, duduk di kursi rodanya. Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap mendekati namja tersebut.

"Zitao?" panggil Kris.

Membuat namja bernama Tao itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kedua matanya terbelalak. Kris orang 2 hari ia temui dan sempat membuatnya menangis berdiri tepat didepannya. Tao memutar balik kursi rodanya dan menunduk, takut untuk menatap Kris.

"Kris Ge? mianhae, kau ingin duduk disini ya? Ah, maafkan aku mungkin jika aku ada disini kau akan merasa terganggu. Permisi, Ge." ucap Tao masih dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Saat Tao ingin mengayuh kursi roda menjauh dari Kris, namja yang tadi memanggilnya itu memegang tangannya yang berada di roda dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Tao mengerti.

"Kajima. Temani aku sebentar." Itu yang Tao dengar dari bibir namja bernama Kris itu.

Sempat terkejut namun, tak lama Tao memberikan senyuman manis dan hangat untuk menjawab permintaan Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Tampaknya kau sudah mengetahui namaku." Singkat Kris tanpa menatap orang yang ada disampingnya.

Tao hanya berdehem menjawab pembicaraan singkat dari Kris. Keadaan yang sangat dekat ini membuat Tao gugup, ia dari tadi hanya meremas kedua tangannya dan menatap pemandangan gedung-gedung kota Seoul dari kaca kampus yang megah ini.

"Kau, dari China?" suara Kris kembali terdengar.

"Hm," jawab Tao masih dengan deheman.

Kris sadar, Tao merasa takut dekat dengannya. Dalam pikiran Kris, mungkin namja manis ini takut Kris abaikan lagi, Kris juga tidak ingin terlalu dekat mengenal dengan namja yang ada disampingnya, cukup begini saja hubungan mereka. Itu mungkin hanya sekedar ucapan karena terbukti saat ini Kris merasa nyaman dekat dengan namja yang ada disampingnya, wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Tao seolah menjadi magnet untuk Kris.

"Mian." Lirih Kris.

Kali ini lirihan itu sangup membuat Tao bangkit, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan. Tao menatap Kris tapi tiba-tiba Kris pun balik menatap Tao sontak, Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya gugup dari Kris. Kris tertawa, walau hanya sebuah tawa kecil mungkin itu tawa pertama dari bibir Kris sejak ia mengidap AIDS.

"Gomawo, Zitao. Kau sudah menolongku kemarin." Ujar Kris.

Tao dengan takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kris.

"Cheonmaneyo, Ge." jawab Tao.

Suara Tao yang sangat lembut itu membuat Kris tersenyum. Ya, ia merasa bodoh. Suara ini, bukan pertama kalinya ia mendegar suara ini. Suara yang 2 hari yang lalu mengkhawatirkannya dan meminta untuk tetap istirahat, bodohnya ia mengacuhkan begitu saja setiap kata yang keluar dari hati namja manis tersebut.

Hening.

"Apa—gege sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengangguk dan tertawa lalu berkata, "Hm, keliatannya begitu."

Kris kembali berbohong namun, Tao bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudahnya percaya. Ia memandang Kris dan entah mengapa tangannya bergerak begitu saja menyentuh wajah Kris. Sementara Kris, ia sendiri hanya diam terpaku, tubuhnya seperti lumpuh secara tiba-tiba, ia tidak bisa menghindar dan menolak dari sentuhan yang Tao berikan.

"Wajahmu keliatan pucat, Ge."

Mendengar ucapan Tao, Kris melepaskan dengan lembut tangan Tao yang menyentuh wajahnya dan berkata, "nan gwaenchana. Kulit ku memang seperti ini."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Gege, berada di jurusan apa?" tanya Tao, tampaknya namja panda itu mulai merasa nyaman disamping Kris.

"Aku di seni. Lebih ke seni lukis tepatnya, kau?" jawab Kris dan balik bertanya.

Tao memperlihatkan buku yang ia baca, dari sana Kris bisa menebak di jurusan mana Tao berada.

"Sastra?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk senang.

"kenapa sastra?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao melihat langit yang tampak cerah diluar sana dan menjawab, "Menurutku sastra itu sebuah media untuk mengungkapkan perasaan setiap manusia. Orang yang tidak bisa melukis, ia bisa menulis. Orang yang tidak bisa bernyanyi, ia bisa menulis liriknya. Jadi sastra itu merupakan pondasi utama seseorang bisa menguasai segala hal." Ujar Tao menjelaskan.

Kris mengangguk mengerti dan Tao balik bertanya. "Gege, kenapa memilih seni lukis?"

"Itu hobi ku dan kegemaran ku." Jawab Kris cepat.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Tao. "Kalau gitu kapan-kapan aku ingin dilukis oleh, gege." Ujar Tao.

Kris kaget tapi ia langsung memberikan senyumnya pada Tao dan mengusap surai Tao lembut. "Hm, kapan-kapan." Ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kursi roda Tao. Baekhyun, orang itu. Melirik Kris dengan tidak suka.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Kris?" tanya baekhyun kasar.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku hanya mengobrol dengan Tao." jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis, "Cih, kemarin saja kau mengacuhkannya. Sekarang kau dekati dia, tidak usah sok kegantengan Kris, kau ingin membuat sepupuku sama seperti dengan para fans mu itu?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tao langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mengelus tangan Baekhyun. "Hyung, sudahlah. Kris Ge tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia bahkan sudah meminta maaf, Hyung." ujar Tao.

Baekhyun menatap Tao kesal, "Kau membelanya?" tukas Baekhyun.

Tao menghela nafas, tampaknya sepupunya benar-benar kesal.

"Terserah, kalau kau memang bersikeras dekat dengannya. Jangan pernah menangis dan menunjukan air matamu padaku. Kau hanya belum tau dia yang sebenarnya, Tao" ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Tao dan Kris.

Mendengar perkataan yang Baekhyun katakan, Kris tercengang. Benar, entah sekarang atau nanti jika Tao semakin dekat dengannya, Kris hanya akan membuat Tao menangis. Waktu, waktunya hanya sebentar lagi dan ia tidak mungkin bisa mendekati Tao dan meninggalkan Tao begitu saja kan? Kris merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat tapi, sekali ini saja, biarkan ia egois. Tao adalah sosok yang mampu membuat separuh jiwanya kembali, separuh jiwa yang sudah lama hilang.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Mwoya? Keluarga Kim sudah pindah?" ujar Sehun kepada orang yang sedang ia telpon.

 _"_ _Nde."_

"Sejak kapan? Bukankah hanya anak keluarga Kim saja yang pergi?" tanya Sehun lagi.

 _"_ _Tidak, Tuan. Mereka semua 6 bulan yang lalu pindah dari Korea."_

Kedua kening Sehun betaut mendengar laporan orang suruhannya.

"Yasudah, terima kasih infonya." Jawab Sehun lalu mneuttup telpon tersebut.

Sehun membnating begitu saja handphonenya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di dahi, menetralisir pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Sang kekasih, Luhan datang dan meletakan bubble yang tadi Sehun pesan. Ia melihat sang kekasih yang tampaknya sedang pusing.

"Wae geurae, hun?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan meminum bubble lalu menatap sang kekasih. "Kai, kau ingat?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir lalu tak lama ia mengangguk.

"Dia dan semua keluarganya pindah dari Korea. bagaimana mungkin ia pindah tapi tidak memberi kabar." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan meminum bubblenya dan berkata, "Bukankah dia memang pindah ke Vancouver?" tanyanya.

"Iya benar tapi waktu hari kita bertemu malam itu, esoknya dia seharusnya pergi ke Vancouver tapi dia tidak mengabari kami sampai sekarang." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Yasudah, nanti kalau kita punya waktu libur yang panjang, kita ke Vancouver mencari dia. Memangnya ada masalah apa sih kau sampai panik begini?"

Sehun menatap Luhan intens.

"Aku mendapat kabar, Kai menggunakan obat-obat terlarang, han." Seru Sehun.

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan kaget dan mendekati Sehun.

"narkoba maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

Dan sebuah anggukan diterima Luhan dari Sehun.

 **~LIMIT~**

Jung uisa yang merawat kaki Tao sejak ia lumpuh, kini tengah memeriksa kaki Tao. Uisa itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Di depan meja dokter tersebut, Baekhyun menunggu laporan keadaan tao dengan cemas.

Dokter tersebut duduk dikursinya dan menulis sesuatu di rekam medis milik Tao. Setelah selesai dokter tersebut menatap Baekhyun.

"Keadaan kakinya sudah kembali normal, saya rasa Tao sudah mampu menjalani terapi." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghela nafas syukur ia menatap Tao yang masih berada di atas ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Kapan terapinya bisa dilakukan, uisa?" tanya Tao.

"Besok. besok bisa langsung kita jalankan." Jawab Jung uisa.

"Jinjjayo, uisa?" tanya Tao.

Jung uisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pasiennya.

Tao tersenyum riang mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Akhirnya, mimpi buruknya telah pergi, ia bisa berjalan lagi. Tao berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berusaha agar ia bisa kembali menompangkan tubuhnya, tidak lagi menggunakan kursi roda.

 **~LIMIT~**

Malamnya Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Kris, ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya agar penjaga pagar rumah itu membukakan pagar untuknya. Mobil sport Sehun yang berwarna hitam itu pun langsung memasuki perkarangan rumah keluarga Wu. Sehun memencet bel rumah tersebut, tak lama seseorang datang membuka pintu.

"Sehun?" sapa Lay, ibunya Kris.

Sehun menunduk dan memberikan senyum kepada namja paruh baya itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, eomonie. Kris hyung sudah pulang?" sapa Sehun sekaligus bertanya.

Mendengar Sehun menanyakan keberadaan Kris, air muka Lay berubah sendu. Lay menatap kosong wajah Sehun, merasa ada hal ada hal yang aneh dengan orang tua sahabatnya ini, Sehun menyentuh lembut bahu Lay.

"Eomonie, wae geurae? Kris belum pulang, nde?"

Lay sontak bangkit dari lamunanya, ia memandang Sehun nanar.

"Tampaknya kris belum menceritakan padamu, ya?"

Salah satu kening Sehun bertaut, "Cerita? Cerita apa, eomonie?"

Lay diam sesaat dan kembali berkata, "Kris diusir appanya dari rumah."

"Mwo? Wae—wae, eomonie. Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Sehun heran.

Lay mengangguk sedih. "Hm, sebuah masalah tapi sepertinya Kris tidak memberitahumu juga ya?"

Sehun tertawa malu, "Yak, ada berapa rahasia yang Kris hyung sembunyikan, eomonie. Aku merasa berdosa." Ujarnya.

Lay mendengarnya miris. Ternyata anaknya sama sekali belum menceritakan apapun kepada orang lain, Kris sama sekali tidak membagi beban-bebannya kepada orang lain.

"Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir, hun." Ucap Lay.

Sehun mengangguk setuju tapi setidaknya mereka perlu tau kan?

"Jadi dimana Kris hyung tinggal sekarang, eomonie?" tanya Sehun.

"Di apartemen keluarga. Kau tau kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia pernah diajak Kris untuk berkunjung kesana sebelumnya, sewaktu mereka SMA. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Sehun pergi dari rumah Kris dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Keluarga Wu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Malam ini dan malam seterusnya menjadi malam yang berbeda untuk Kris. Ia akan tiggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dan besar. Kris sangat berterima kasih kepada ayahnya, sang ayah emang mengusirnya dari rumah tapi untungnya sang ayah tidak melepas semua _asset_ yang diberikan kepadanya. Kris mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang masih ada didalam tas. Kris bukanlah sosok namja yang berantakan, ia sangat telaten dalam membereskan apapun yang ada disekitarnya jadi, bukanlah masalah buat Kris untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengurus dirinya sendiri hanya saja jujur, ia merasa kesepian.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi bel terdengar. Kris meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuju pintu apartemen. Sehun berdiri didepan pintu sambil membawa seplastik belanjaan dan tersenyum aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menganggu saja." Tukas Kris.

Mendengar sapaan dari sang pemilik apartemen, tubuh Sehun lesu. Dalam hati berkata, "Damn! Dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk"

Tapi, karena Sehun memang berbaik hati dan berniat baik, ia tidak memperdulikan ocehan tajam yang Kris keluarkan, ia justru langsung masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu oleh sang penghuni. Kris pun hanya diam saja dan memasang wajah datar. Kalaupun ia mengusir Sehun, toh anak kecil itu tidak akan keluarkan? Jadi lebih baik ia diam. Sehun menaruh kantung belanjaannya diatas meja makan dan berlari melepar tubuhnya pada king sofa apartemen tersebut.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Sofa itu bukan milik ku kalau rusak kau mau ganti? Seenaknya saja." Tukas Kris.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang Kris sebelah mata.

"Aish! Hyung, kau itu selalu saja berkata kasar, tidak pantas dengan wajahmu yang tampan rupawan itu, hyung. malam ini aku akan menginap disini." Ujar namja besurai putih itu.

Kris kedua matanya langsung terbelalak.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau, seenaknya saja. Tidak, apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar, kau lupa?!" bentak Kris.

"Hyung, dulu juga waktu SMA kita sering tidur bersama kan? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Sehun.

Kris menyerah, ia lelah menghadapi orang yang ada didepannya ini. Kris masuk kedalam kamarnya dan balik membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut, ia melemparkannya ke sofa tempat Sehun berada.

"Kau tidur disini. Jangan banyak berkomentar, ini demi kebaikanmu juga." Kata Kris.

Sehun menghela nafas, tak masalah baginya tidur di sofa, seenggaknya ia bisa menemani namja yang menurut Sehun rapuh.

"Hm, gomawo hyung."

Kris pun hendak pergi ke kamarnya tapi suara Sehun membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Hyung, ada masalah apa kau dengan abeoji?" itulah pertanyaan Sehun.

Kris tanpa berbalik ia menjawab, "Hanya masalah kecil, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Sehun kembali menghela nafas lelah, orang yang berada jauh darinya itu sudah sekali mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, hyung? apa kami tidak bisa menjadi tempat mu untuk meluapkan semuanya?" tanya Sehun lirih.

Kris memandang kosong lantai apartemen sambil menjawab, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian repot dengan urusanku. Aku bisa menahannya, sendiri." Jawaban Kris terakhir kalinya sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar.

Sehun memandang nanar kepergian Kris, ia kembali berkata dengan sangat lirih. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau akan berakhir seperti Kai, hyung."

Didalam kamar Kris bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dan berkata dengan lirih juga. "Aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Sesungguhnya."

 **~LIMIT~**

Hari kembali berganti, pagi ini Tao dan Baekhyun menjalankan rutinitas mereka, berkuliah. Tao memasukan beberapa makanan yang pagi ini juga menjadi menu sarapannya. Degan senyuman yang ceria menata dengan rapi makanan tersebut didalam sebuah kotak bekal. Baekhyun berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding menuju dapur, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau membawa bekal Tao?" cicitnya.

Tao sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun menyapanya. Tao menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Lalu itu buat siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kris Ge. Dia keliatan sangat kurus, hyung. lagipula tidak masalah kan aku membawa makanan ini? Kau tidak setuju hyung?" ujar Tao.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Kalaupun aku tidak setuju, kau bersikeras untuk membawanya bukan? Jadi lebih baik. Kubiarkan saja."

Tao tertawa membuat wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan seekor anak panda.

Siangnya, setelah Tao selesai dengan mata kuliahnya hari ini. Ia mengayuhkan kursi rodanya ke tempat kemarin ia dan Kris mengobrol. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Kris tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku Tao dengan sangat bersemangat mengayuh dengan cepat kursi rodanya. kris yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca buku, sedikit kaget saat dari belakang sebuah kotak bekal tergeletak di kursi samping ia duduk. Kris menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata Tao, namja itu yang menaruh kotak bekal tersebut.

"Makan siang untukmu, Ge." ujdar tao ceria.

Kedua kening Kris bertaut, ia meraih kotak bekal tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah nasi putih dengan berbagai macam lauk-pauk disana, tidak buruk, Kris menyukai makanan sederhana seperti ini. Saat Kris ingin mencoba makanan tersebut tangan Tao menyentuhnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengambil makanan tersebut dan menyodorkan sendok tersebut di depan mulut Kris, Tao menyuapinya. Kris tertawa melihat kelkauan Tao yang ungguh lucu itu tapi Kris tidak perlu, ia senang dan ia bahagia. Kris membuka mulutnya menyambut makanan yang Tao suapkan. Satu suap hingga suapan ke terakhir, Kris tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk, membuat Tao panik, Kris membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil botol air mineral. Tak lama batuk Kris berhenti, Kris tertawa memandang Tao.

"Sepertinya aku tersedak." Ujar Kris.

Tao mengelus punggung Kris membuat namja itu lebih tenang.

"Ge, lain kali hati-hati. Kau mengagetkan ku, aku panik melihatmu seperti itu." Ujar Tao.

Kris tertawa dan mengacak surai Tao. "Hm, mianhae."

Dibalik tawa dan senyumnya, hati Kris berujar, "Apakah sudah separah ini? Kenapa terasa sulit sekali saat menelannya."

ToBeContinue…..

Haaaaaiiiii, author kembali…. Maafkan author ya, chapt kemarin masih banyak banget typo, author pastikan chap ini gak ada deh.. berharap readers puas dan kembali teraduk-aduk perasaannya membaca ff ini.. whahahah *ketawajahat.

Thank you for all, viewers, likers, followers, readers and silent readers. Tetap beri komentar dan saran kalian karena author akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Yeorobeun, Saranghae….. J

Big thanks and Reply for review :

aldif.63: Udah next yaaa, Gomawo reviewnya^^

annisakimexo: Udah lanjut yaa… Gomawo reviewnya^^

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut yaa… Gomawo reviewnya^^

Tanda centang: Itulah yang author inginkan, whahahah *ketawajahat. Gomawo, author gak tega Kris menderita sebenarnya, wkwkwk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

BabyZi: hahahah, Suho juga susah kok buat tetep jahat, dia masih anggap Kris anak kesayangan. Terma kasih pujiannya BabyZi. Iya mianhae, author berusaha di chapt ini gak ada typo deh, klo pun ada sedikit palingan. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Chankai Love: Udah lanjut nihhh, Gomawo reviewnya^^

GingerBeep: maafkan kekejaman author, udah lanjut ya… Gomawo reviewnya^^

Celindazifan: untuk itu author masih bingung, Celin. Soalnya memang Aids itu gak ada obatnya kan? Gomawo reviewnya^^

Ammi Gummy: Gak, disni udah ada kode Kai gak bakal balik. Mianhae. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Permenkaret: Suho lebih mentingin keeksisannya di dunia bisni sih, ckckckck. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Limit?**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** **: Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan/ Kris**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jongdae/ Byun Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok/ Byun Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Friendship**

 **Rate T** \+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

 **Warning : Yaoi, sorry for Typo's. NO Bash! No copy. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Previously…_

"Ge, lain kali hati-hati. Kau mengagetkan ku, aku panik melihatmu seperti itu." Ujar Tao.

Kris tertawa dan mengacak surai Tao. "Hm, mianhae."

Dibalik tawa dan senyumnya, hati Kris berujar, "Apakah sudah separah ini? Kenapa terasa sulit sekali saat menelannya."

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next…_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tadi siang setelah Tao menyuapkan makan untuk Kris, Kris mengajak Tao untuk berjalan-jalan. Namja tinggi itu membawa Tao kesebuah tempat yang mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya. Sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan bunga warni-warni dan terdapat sebuah labirin-labirin yang dipercaya jika kedua pasangan bisa sampai pada titik tengah labirin tersebut secara bersama-sama maka hubungan mereka akan kekal dan lagi ditengah-tengah taman itu, terdapat sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar yang ditengahnya sebuah patung unik membentuk sebuah hati.

Kris mendorong kursi roda Tao untuk mendekati air mancur tersebut.

"Otte? Kau suka?" tanya kris.

Tao mengangguk lucu dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau gege tidak mengajakku kesini, aku tidak akan tau tempat ini." Tukasnya.

Kris tertawa, "memang tidak banyak yang tau tempat ini, Tao."

Kris, matanya menatap intens wajah Tao yang terkena sinar matahari terbenam, ia menatap setiap titik diwajah namja manis itu. Tak disadarinya, tangannya berjalan menyentuh pipi Tao yang sedikit berisi itu, membuat sang empu sedikit kaget. Tao berjengit, ia menatap kearah Kris dan tersenyum menatap namja yang sangat tampan itu. Tao menggengam tangan Kris yang masih berada di pipinya, ia menatap dalam mata Kris dan tersenyum lembut.

Tao sadar. Ia mulai jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja yang menjadi idaman para wanita, jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja yang datar. Dua hari perkenalan itu sangat singkat tapi entah mengapa Tao bisa sangat yakin terhadap namja yang ada didepannya kini. Segala hal buruk yang sepupunya katakan, Tao rasa itu hanya keparnoan sendiri untuk Baekhyun, buktinya Tao mengenal sosok Kris yang sangat baik dan lembut. Menurut Tao, Kris hanyalah seseorang yang mampu membuka hatinya dan membuka diri kepada beberapa orang, beberapa orang yang membuat namja itu yakin bisa menerima dirinya. Tao lah, Tao lah orang itu.

Tao menjauhkan tangan Kris dari pipinya dan menggenggam tangan itu. Ia dari jauh melihat beberapa pasangan yang keluar dari sebuah labirin dengan wajah kesal tampaknya pasangan itu tidak bisa sampai pada titik tengah labirin tersebut. Tao menatap Kris, ia memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk mencoba tantangan labirin tersebut, sebuah anggukan Tao dapatkan dari Kris. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke labirin tersebut.

Kris dan tao sudah berdiri di pintu masuk labirin yang berbeda. Tao di sisi kiri dan Kris disisi kanan.

"Kau siap, Ge?!" teriak Tao dikarenakan jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Ne. kita masuk bersama-sama ya." Balas Kris berteriak.

Tao mengayuh kursi rodanya dengan sangat bersemangat, ia ingin memecahkan teka-teki mitos ditaman ini, Selain itu, Tao ingin hubungannya dengan Kris kekal. Tao berpikir mungkin ini kekanak-kanakan tapi tidak salahkan kalau ia berharap? Begitu juga dengan Kris, ia berjalan sangat bersemangat, Kris lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa sebahagia dan sesemangat ini. Matahari mulai terbenam, lingkungan sekitar taman pun mulai gelap. Kris, dia merasa dirinya sudah mulai lelah namun, ia tetap meneruskan langkah hingga ke titik tengah labirin, Tao berbeda dengan Kris, senyum dan semangat masih terpancar darinya. Tepat saat mereka sudah sampai di titik tengah, lampu-lampu disekitar taman menyala membuat lingkungan taman ini menjadi terang dan sangat romantis.

Tao sudah berada pada pintu tempat di berhasil masuk di titik tengah labirin, begitupula dengan Kris yang dari kejauhan memberikan senyuman samar untuk Tao. Kris berjalan lunglai ke titik tengah labirin, Tao pun mengayuh kursi rodanya menghampiri Kris. Mereka pun bertemu. Kris langsung memeluk Tao. Kris, penyakit itu datang lagi. Dibalik pelukan Tao, Kris menahan sakit yang ada ditubuhnya, namja yang dipeluknya pun sadar. Tao mendengar nafas Kris yang terdengar sangat pendek, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah pucat Kris dengan tangannya. Tao memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bodohnya dia. Tao baru menyadari wajah Kris yang pucat dan banyak peluh yang turun dari wajah tampan Kris.

"Ge, gwaenchana? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Tao dengan nada khawatir.

Kris masih mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya tapi ia tetap mengeluarkan seulas senyum untuk Tao dan dengan lirih ia menjawab, "Hm, gwaenchana. Gege hanya kelelahan saja."

Tao tidak percaya, ia menggeleng dan membawa Kris kedalam pelukannya dan berkata, "Ani, aku tau gege bohong. Keluarkan saja ge, keluarkan saja rasa sakit itu." Air mata sudah mengalir dari pipinya.

Kris melepas pelukan Tao dan pura-pura tertawa tegar. "Gege tidak apa, Tao. Sungguh gege hanya kelelahan." Ujarnya sambil berusaha berdiri kokoh.

Tao tau, Kris hanya tidak ingin ia khawatir. Tao pun berpura-pura untuk percaya, ia menghapus bekas air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo? Syukurlah kalau gege memang tidak apa-apa. Sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang, Ge." kata Tao.

Kris harus segera istirahat, itu yang terpenting sekarang untuk Tao, itu sebabnya ia meminta pulang. Kris mengangguk, ia mendorong kursi roda Tao keluar dari labirin. Mobil sport putih milik Kris pun langsung melaju meninggalkan tempat bersejarah untuk mereka. Ya, mereka berhasil mencapai labirin itu, akan kah kekekalan mendampingi mereka? Hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Baekhyun didepan pagar rumahnya berjalan mondar-mandr sambil meremas tangannya cemas sedangkan, Chanyeol sang kekasih menatap heran padanya. Beginilah Baekhyun jika sudah menghadapi masalah yang ada kaitannya dengan Tao. Panik, emosi dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, itu sebabnya Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu bukannya mencoba mencari Tao malah berdiri diam seperti patung. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan memukul bahu bidang kekasihnya.

"Auw! Yak, Baekhyun, kenapa kau memukul ku, eoh?"

"Kau segala bertanya lagi. Mana perhatianmu sebagai calon kakak ipar? Kau keliling lah, mencari Tao. malah diam berdiri. Kau ingin ku putuskan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mencoba meredam emosinya. Jika kekasihnya tidak semanis Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol akan langsung memarahi dan meninggalkan namja itu, sayangnya Chanyeol sangat kecanduan akan pesona Baekhyun, itu yang membuatnya sabar.

"Haish, baekkie kalau pun aku cari, aku tidak tau ia kemana. Lagian kalaupun juga kau memutuskan ku, emangnya kau sanggup menjauh dari kekasihmu yang ganteng dan punya fake smile ini? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu, Baek. Tenanglah, Aku punya feeling baik untuk Tao, dia kan pulang sebentar lagi." Ujar Chanyeol.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, mobil Kris tak lama datang dan berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari posisinya, ia melihat Tao dipindahkan ke kursi roda dan tersenyum. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa marah pada Tao tapi, Kris. Baekhyun yakin dalang dibalik ini semua Kris.

Baekhyun menghempaskan kasar tangan Kris yang mendorong kursi roda Tao, ia mengambil alih kursi roda tersebut dan menatap Kris kesal.

"Kau bahkan sudah berani membawanya pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku, Kris." Tukasnya.

Kris yang memang sudah sangat lelah, ia hanya mampu menjawab singkat pernyataan Baekhyun."Mianhae."

"Mianhae? memang hanya dengan maaf kau bisa mengembalikan semua? Tao bahkan harus melewatkan terapinya yang pertama." tukas Baekhyun.

Kris kaget, terapi? Kenapa Tao tidak memberitahunya? Kris menatap Tao, Tao pun tidak hanya diam.

"Hyung, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti didalam. Biarkan Kris Ge pulang dulu, ini sudah malam, hyung." ujar Tao.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya mencoba mengontrol emosi. "Geurae, urusan kita masih belum selesai, Kris. Kau mungkin bisa mempengaruhi Tao tapi kau tidak bisa mempengaruhi ku." Ujarnya lalu membawa Tao masuk kedalam rumah.

Kini tinggal Kris dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat Kris yang hanya memandang nanar kepergian Baekhyun dan Tao. setelah baekhyun benar-benar pergi, Kris menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa sahabatnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, bibir itu tampak pucat dan juga mata Kris terlihat lebih sayu.

"Kris, hyung. neo gwaechana?" tanyanya.

Kris tersenyum samar. "Hm, gwaenchana. Aku pulang dulu, Chan." Jawab Kris lalu pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kris, setelah melihat mobil Kris pergi. Chanyeol langsung berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengejar mobil Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Sekarang jelaskan. Kemana Kris membawamu dan apa saja yang ia lakukan kepadamu?" ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Kris ge hanya membawa ku jalan ke sebuah taman, hyung. dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau parno sekali sih, hyung? kris ge itu orang yang baik." Jawab Tao mulai dengan nada yang tinggi.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Kau itu baru mengenalnya dua kali Tao, dua kali. Kau tidak bisa mengambil begitu saja kesimpulan tentangnya." Geram Baekhyun.

Tao tetap pada penderiannya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

"Memang Chanyeol hyung itu orang yang baik? Hyung bahkan sangat menyayanginya. Aku bukan seseorang yang lemah dan mudah terluka, hyung. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang hyung rasakan, aku juga ingin berdiri berdampingan dengan orang yang aku cintai. Apa itu salah?" tanya Tao mulai dengan suara yang bergetar.

Baekhyun diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Hyung tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Hyung bukan ingin melindungiku. Hanya keegoisanlah yang hyung jadikan pokok utama, bukan melindungiku." Ujar Tao lagi lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun memandang kosong lantai rumahnya, ia merasa bersalah, ia baru menyadari. Sepupunya itu juga merasakan kesepian, kehadirannya tidak lah cukup dan Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol mengikuti Kris memasuki parkiran basement apartemen.

"Apartemen? Kenapa Kris hyung pulang kesini?" ujar Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari mobil Kris, walaupun jaraknya jauh, Chanyeol bisa melihat Kris yang berjalan dengan sangat lemah. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada dalam mobil, hingga Kris masuk kedalam gedung. Chanyeol masih terus mengikuti Kris tepat saat beberapa jarak lagi, Chanyeol melihat Kris hampir tumbang dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menopang tubuh Kris. Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya, sosok yang ada didepan sama sekali tidak seperti sosok yang ia kenal selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Kris terlihat sangat lemah.

Tanpa berlama-lama Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu apartemen dan membawa Kris ke kamar. Kris sebenarnya masih sadar, ia tau siapa orang yang membantunya tapi seolah Kris sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia hanya bisa meringis dan mencoba untuk bernafas dengan normal. Chanyeol mengambil telponnya yang ada didalam kantung celananya dan dengan tangan yang bergetar ia memencet kontak ibunya Kris.

Tak lama Lay datang serta membawa seorang dokter. Lay dan Chanyeol duduk diruang makan apartemen itu dengan cemas, Chanyeol ia hanya memandang kosong meja makan sedangkan Lay ia meremas tangannya. Bunyi pintu dari arah kamar Kris menyadarkan Lay dan Chanyeol. Lee uisa menatap kearah Lay.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Eomma harus berbicara sebentar dengan Lee uisa. Eomma minta tolong kau untuk keluar sebentar." Ujar Lay.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan beranjak keluar, ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

Balik kepada Lee uisa dan Lay. Lay dengan cemas bertanya kepada dokter yang menangani anaknya itu.

"bagaimana keadaaan Kris, Donghae?" tanya Lay.

Lee uisa menghela nafas dan melepaskan kacamata yang ia gunakan, menatap Lay serius.

"Aku tidak menyangka sudah sejauh ini. Fungsi paru-paru Kris mengalami penurunan, itu yang membuatnya mengalami sesak nafas dan mungkin belakangan ini ia sering kesulitan dalam menelan makanan." Jelas Donghae uisa.

Lay menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, ia kembali menangis.

Dokter Lee tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Memang tidak ada upaya lain, Lay. Penyakit ini memang belum ditemukan obat yang pasti tapi kita bisa memberikannya obat yang bisa membuat virus-virus lain tidak datang ke tubuhnya. Karena sebenarnya kematian untuk penderita AIDS itu berasal dari virus penyakit-penyakit ganas yang datang karena sistem imun penderita AIDS yang lemah."

Mendengar setidaknya ada titik terang untuk Kris, Lay bersemangat walau terlihat sedikit memaksa.

"Berikan, berikan obat itu untuk Kris. Berapapun akan ku bayar. Kau tau itu," Ujar Lay dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Lee uisa mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku bisa memberikannya kepada Kris, Lay. Tapi obat ini memiliki efek samping kedepannya. Obat ini membuat Kris cepat sekali lelah dan lagi ia harus melaksanakan transfusi darah setiap minggunya. Kau yakin akan tetap memberikan obat ini untuknya?" tanyanya.

Lay tetap bersikukuh, "Aku tidak peduli, asalkan Kris bisa terus hidup, aku tidak peduli, Donghae"

Lee uisa menghela nafas, "baiklah jika itu keinginan mu."

Chanyeol yang tadinya berdiri didepan pitu apartemen kini ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri, tubuhnya luruh begitu saja dan juga menangis.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol pagi tadi mendapat telpon dari ibunya Kris agar datang kembali ke apartemen pagi ini. Lay pagi ini memutuskan untuk balik dahulu kerumah, itu sebabnya Chanyeol diminta untuk menemani Kris hingga namja bersurai emas itu bangun.

Namja tinggi berjulukan fake smile itu duduk disebuah sofa yang ada didalam kamar yang sangat luas ini. Kursi itu berada berhadapan dengan ranjang king size milik Kris walaupun sedikit diberikan jarak agar sofa tersebut berdekatan dengan dinding ber _wallpaper_ berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak-corak yang memberikan kesan mewah pada kamar yang sangat luas ini. Kris cukup piawai dalam bermain piano, itu sebabnya sebuah grand piano berwarna putih terletak di sudut pojok kamar.

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang masih tertidur dengan sebuah selang oksigen terpasang, Chanyeol menatap kosong sahabatnya itu, menghela nafas. Chanyeol merasa sangat berdosa, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau? Kris bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak senonoh, bagaimana Kris bisa mendapat penyakit itu. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, bersandar pada sofa dan menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya, memikirkan apa yang dialami Kris tidak akan pernah ada habis-habisnya, hanya ada satu cara. Bertanya langsung kepada sahabatnya itu tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menanyakannya sekarang, Chanyeol masih belum bisa kembali dekat dengan Kris dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukan karena penyakit Kris, tapi karena rasa bersalah Chanyeol yang sangat besar.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, namja yang berada ditempat tidur itu sudah membuka matanya. Kris tertawa tanpa suara melihat sahabatnya yang dianggap Kris tertidur padahal tidak. Kris mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan juga rasa tidak enak di dadanya masih terasa. Kris merasa terganggu dengan selang oksigen yang dipasangkan untuknya saat ia hendak membukanya suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Jangan dilepas, kata lay eomma." Ujar Chanyeol padahal Lay sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol berbohong.

Kris langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eomma? Tadi malam dia kesini?" tanya Kris lirih.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku diminta untuk datang karena ia harus balik kerumah sebentar." Singkatnya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Selintas sebuah kejadian tadi alam teringat oleh Kris, ia memandang sahabatnya.

"Chan, kau yang menolongku kemarin malam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku membawa mu ke tempat tidur dan aku menelpon Lay eomma, setelah itu aku pulang." Jawab Chanyeol. Bohong.

"Apa eomma membawa dokter kesini?" tanya Kris mencoba menggali apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol ketahui.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin iya setelah aku pulang." Jawab Chanyeol seperlunya dan lagi berbohong.

Kris terlihat menghela nafas syukur, menurutnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakitnya sedangkan Chanyeol, ia memandang Kris dengan—tidak bisa diartikan, hanya saja Chanyeol merasa sahabatnya itu tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tau bahkan ia sendiri.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" suara Kris kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya dan menjawab "Sebentar lagi, aku akan menunggu Lay eomma datang, lalu pergi." Ucap Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris.

Chanyeol tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menganggap Kris baik-baik saja. Berhadapan terlalu lama dengan Kris membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah, itu sebabnya ia sedikit lebih datar. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kris tersenyum dan berkata dengan lirih, "Kuharap kau tidak akan tau semuanya hingga akhir."

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao masih belum mau berbicara sampai sekarang. Namja panda itu hanya sibuk melihat jalanan dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Setelah mereka sampai dikampus pun, Tao masih diam.

"Tao, maaf—"

Tao sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakan, namja itu mengayuh kursi rodanya menuju pintu kampus menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya meredam amarah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang, membuat baekhyun yang memang sudah emosi makin emosi.

"Kemana saja kau tadi malam kenapa pergi tanpa pamit?" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

Chanyeol yang memang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik pun, ikut tersulut emosi.

"Baekhyun, apakah setiap kemana pun aku pergi aku harus memberitahumu? Aku juga punya keperluan sendiri, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit membentak juga.

"keperluan? Segitu pentingnya kah urusanmu sampai kau tidak pamit pada kekasihmu sendiri?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar tersulut emosi.

"Jadi sekarang apa mau mu?! Aku bahkan meninggalakn segala hal yang penting, aku bahkan ketinggalan banyak hal karena mu, Baek!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah.

Baekhyun nafasnya memburu, air mata jatuh, pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya. Dari kejauhan Luhan dan Sehun melihat keributan mereka.

Luhan datang menghampiri dan berkata, "Wae geurae? Baekhyun kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Sedangkan Sehun ia melihat kearah Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Chanyeol hyung, wae? Kenapa kau berteriak pada baekhyun hyung."

Chanyeol yang saat ini memang sangat terbebani dengan masalah Kris berpikiran Baekhyun tidak mau mengertinya.

"Susahlah berbicara padamu, Baek. Kau selalu menganggap dirimu benar." Tukas Chanyeo lalu pergi.

Luhan tidak terima, ia berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. "Chanyeol!" namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sehun menggelngkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol. "Itulah Chanyeol hyung kalau sedang memiliki masalah." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tapi sebanyak apapun masalah yang Chanyeol punya, ia tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu padaku." Tukasnya.

"Chanyeol hyung memang akan menghadapi puncak emosinya, Baekhyun hyung. Jadi bersabarlah, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan marah bertahun-tahun." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ini seperti bukan kau Baekhyun. Kau itu suka berteriak bukan menangis."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menghapus airmatanya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao sudah mengitari setiap sudut lantai 5 gedung kampus ini, tangannya sudah merasa lelah terus mengayuh kursi rodanya. Ia sudah bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang ada dilantai 5 ini, apakah ada yang melihat Kris namun, jawaban mereka rata-rata sama, tidak melihat. Tao merasa sangat khawatir. Dipikirannya berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul. Apa Kris sakit? Apa Kris mengalami sesuatu hal? Apa Kris sakit karena membawanya jalan? Kalau memang pertanyaan yang terakhir itu benar, Tao tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tepat saat Tao ingin mengayuh kursi rodanya ke lift, Chanyeol keluar dari lift tersebut.

"Eoh? Tao?"

Tao langsung dengan bersemangat bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Hyung apa kau melihat Kris ge?"

Chanyeol diam membeku, tak lama ia menjawab dengan gagap. "A—ani, Tao-ya."

Air muka Tao berubah kecewa. "Geurae? Kemana ya dia, apa Kris ge sakit?"

"Sa—sakit? Mollaseo, Tao. Kris tidak menghubungiku." Jawab Chanyeol kembali tergagap karena ia berbohong tidak tau.

Tao menghela nafas sedih. "Aku khawatir sekali dengannya."

Melihat wajah Tao yang bersedih, Chanyeol tidak tega membirkan Tao terus mencari Kris padahal orang yang dicarinya itu memang tidak ada di kampus.

"Kau—ingin ku antarkan ke apartemen Kris?" tanya Chanyeol

"Apartemen? Kris ge tinggal disana?" ujar Tao balik bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Gwaenchana. Daripada kau mencari Kris disini mungkin dia memang tidak masuk." Jawab chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung mendorong kursi roda Tao memasuki lift dan mereka langsung berangkat ke apartement Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

Mobil yang Luhan kendarai berhenti karena lampu merah menyala, tepat saat lampu hijau menyala, Luhan langsung hendak menjalankan mobilnya tapi tiba-tiba seorang namja lewat membuat Luhan mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak. Beruntung jalanan itu sepi, kalau tidak mungkin sebuah kecelakaan terjadi.

Luhan turun dari mobilnya, ia menghampiri namja yang tadi hamir ditabraknya.

"Jwoseonghamnida, neo gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan kepada namja tersebut

Saat namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata Luhan terbelalak.

"Hm, nan gwaechana. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf." Balas namja itu.

Luhan tertawa.

"Yak, kau orang yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke café ku kan?" tanya Luhan.

Namja itu sedikit bingung, banyak café yang ia kunjungi belakangan ini, jadi café yang mana?

Namja itu bertanya, "Café? Aku terlalu banyak mengunjungi café jadi aku tidak ingat."

Luhan kembali tertawa, "café yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Daerah sini hanya memiliki satu café, ya café milikku." Jelas Luhan.

Namja itu baru ingat, benar orang yang ada didepannya ini adalah orang yang waktu itu melayaninya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Luhan.

Namja bermata besar itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, kau mau kemana? Ikut dengan ku saja." Kata Luhan.

Namja itu merasa tidak enak, "Aku ingin pulang, tempatnya sudah tidak jauh kok dari sini, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Jawab namja itu.

Luhan memukul bahu namja tersebut. "Lalu kau ingin berjalan? Sore ini angin kencang sekali tidak baik untuk badanmu yang pendek." Canda Luhan.

"Yak!" malu namja itu.

"Bercanda, ayo aku antar." Kata Luhan.

Namja itu dan luhan pun memasuki mobil. Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak namja yang cukup manis itu berbincang-bincang.

"Rumah mu berada di distrik mana?" tanya Luhan

"Ah, aku tinggal di hotel. Tepatnya di Hilton Hotel." Jawab namja itu.

"kau pendatang?" sergah Luhan.

Namja itu tertawa dan menggeleng. "Aku sesungguhnya berasal dari Korea tapi beberapa tahun belakangan aku tinggal diluar negeri karena mengambil studi disana." Jelasnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu ada keperluan apa kau di Korea? menjenguk orang tua ya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Namja itu menggeleng, "Ani, aku harus menemui sahabat kekasih ku. Orang tua ku berada di tempat aku mengambil studi." Jawabnya.

"Hm, begitu… kenapa tidak kekasih mu saja yang menemui sahabtnya?" lagi-lagi Luhan bertanya.

Sontak namja itu diam dan sebuah senyum samar terpancar. "Ia tidak bisa menemuinya."

Luhan mengangguk dan berkata, "Pasti kekasihmu itu orang yang sangat sibuk ya." Canda Luhan.

Namja itu tersenyum miris.

Mobil Luhan pun berhenti didepan sebuah hotel yang sangat terkenal di kota Seoul ini. Namja itu keluar dari mobil Luhan, begitupula Luhan.

"Gomawo, untuk tumpangannya." Ujar namja bermata besar itu.

"Luhan mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya di depan namja itu. "Hm, sama-sama. Kita belum berkenalan loh. Aku Xi Luhan." Ujar Luhan.

Namja itu tersenyum dan menyambut perkenalan Luhan sambil berkata, "Nan, Kim Kyungsoo. Bangapseumnida."

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol dan Tao kini sudah sampai didepan apartement Kris.

"Ah, tao. aku harus segera pulang. Baekhyun mencari ku nanti. Kau bisa masuk sendiri kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mencarinya bahkan mereka sedang bertengkar, Chanyeol hanya mencoba mencari alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kris, lagipula Chanyeol juga berbohong tidak mengetahui keadaan Kris jadi lebih baik ia pulang.

Tao mengangguk, "Gomawo, Chanyeol hyung." ujarnya.

"Hm, cheonma. Hyung pulang dulu, neee"

Chanyeol kini sudah pergi menjauh dari apartemen Kris, tinggal Tao yang kini berada di depan pintu apartemen. Tao mencoba untuk memencet bel namun, bel itu sangat tinggi, Tao tidak bisa menggapainya, tepat saat ia sudah ingin mencapainya, pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampakan Lay yang membawa sekantung plastik kotoran yang memang hendak ingin dibuangnya.

Tao tersenyum dan membungkuk melihat namja paruh baya itu.

"Annyeong haseyo—" omongan Tao terputus ia tidak tau harus memanggil Lay dengan sebutan apa. Lay yang mengerti tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Eomonie, panggil saja aku dengan sebutan itu." Ujar Lay.

Tao tersenyum dan mengulang perkataan lay, "Tao imnida, Eomonie."

Lay tersenyum senang, namja muda yang ada didepannya ini sungguh lucu tapi melihat namja manis ini menggunakan kursi roda, Lay merasa sedih tapi ia tidak menampakan wajah sedihnya itu.

"Kau teman kuliah Kris ya? Pasti kau mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol kalau Kris sakit. Anak itu memang bandel, imunnya memang sudah tidak baik beberapa hari yang lalu tapi ia memaksakan untuk tetap kuliah. Makanya hari ini eomma memintanya untuk beristirahat." Ujar Lay menjelaskan.

"Sakit?" tanya Tao. Tao menampakan wajah bingungnya. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah tau kalau Kris sakit, lalu kenapa Chanyeol tidak memberi tahunya.

Lay mengangguk.

Lay membuang plastik kotoran tersebut dikotak sampah depan pintu apartemen dan mendorong kursi roda Tao masuk kedalam. ibu Kris itu mendorong kursi roda Tao menuju kamar sang anak.

Dalam perjalan menuju kamar Kris, Lay mengobrol dengan Tao.

"Kris, masih terlalu lemah. Jadi eomma langsung antarkan kau ke kamarnya saja, ne" ujar Lay.

Tao tersenyum mengangguk.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai didepan kamar Kris. Lay mengetuk pintu kamar Kris.

"Kris, ada teman mu yang datang, nak." Kata Lay.

Tak lama sebuah jawaban dari dalam kamar terdengar, "Ne, eomma."

Lay menunduk kepada Tao.

"Kau ingin eomma antar masuk atau kau masuk sendiri, Tao?" tanya Lay.

"Aku masuk sendiri aja, eomonie." Jawab tao.

Lay mengangguk, "Yasudah, kalau gitu eomma tinggal dulu ya."

Tao mengangguk dan Lay pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Tao menaruh tangannya diengsel pintu kamar Kris, dia gugup tak tau kenapa. Setelah menghebuskan nafas agar lebih tenang, Tao berani membuka pintu itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris menatap kearah pintu dengan terkejut. Tao berada disana sambil tersenyum kearahnya, Kris ingin beranjak turun dari ranjangnya untuk menjempt Tao dari sana tapi Tao menolak.

"Tidak usah, ge. kau berbaring saja." Ujar Tao.

Setelah menutup pintu, Tao mengayuh kursi rodanya ke arah ranjang Kris. Tao hatinya bergetar, namja yang ia cintai tampak sangat lemah. Ini sebabnya Tao merasa tidak nyaman sejak tadi pagi, Kris sakit dan feelingnya benar. Sementara, Kris ia tersenyum pada Tao, beruntung selang oksigen yang tadi pagi dipasangkan kepadanya kini sudah dilepas sehingga, Kris tidak membuat Tao terlalu khawatir.

Tao menggenggam tangan Kris dan menatap namja itu intens.

"Apa yang gege rasakan?" tanya Tao.

"gege merasa sangat baik. Mungkin karena kehadiranmu." Jawab Kris.

Jawaban Kris berhasil membuat Tao tersipu malu.

"Ge, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Tao lagi.

Senyum yang tadi merekah di bibir Kris tiba-tiba hilang tapi tak lama Kris kembali tersenyum.

"Hanya demam." Jawabnya.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah." Ujar Tao.

Hening.

Tao mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi.

"Tao membawakan ini untuk gege."

Kris menatap tao dan mengambil kotak tersebut serta membukanya. Berbagai macam bentuk cokelat dan berbagai rasa terdapat didalam kotak tersebut.

"Coklat?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Gege, pernah mendengar mitos bahwa cokelat bisa menyembuhkan stress kan?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengangguk dan berkata, "hm, tapi gege tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Wae?"

"ah! gege tidak seru…" tukas Tao sambil cemberut membuat Kris gemas melihat ekspresi Tao.

"Wae? Wae?" tanya Kris sambil tertawa.

"Tao percaya dengan mitos itu. Gege tidak serasi ah dengan Tao." ujar Tao.

Kris kembali Tertawa dan mengusap surai Tao.

"Tao, setiap orang itu punya pendapat masing-masing. Kau tidak boleh marah dong. Memangnya apa alasanmu percaya dengan mitos itu, hm?"

Tao merasa senang saat Kris sepertinya tertarik dengan ceritanya, dengan mata berbina-binar Tao mulai bercerita.

"Hm, sebenarnya gak ada alasan khusus, Ge. Hanya saja kalau aku sakit Mama dan baba pasti membelikan aku cokelat. Memang sakitku tidak langsung sembuh sih tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik kalau makan cokelat. Itu sebabnya aku membawakan gege ini." Ujar Tao panjang lebar.

Kris kembali tertawa, "Yak, Tao. kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih? Pikiran mu sungguh polos." Tukas Kris.

"Ih, Gege. Tao gak polos." Sergah Tao.

Tao mengambil salah satu cokelat tersebut dan menyuapkannya ke Kris, Kris dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu.

Mereka bercanda dan tertawa hingga Kris tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao, jarak mereka kini tinggal beberapa senti saja namun, Tao sama sekali tidak menjauh dari Kris. Kris menyatukan dahinya dan Tao. Tao merasakan hembusan nafas Kris begitupula dengan Kris. Kris hendak mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao, Tao tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kris, membuatnya menutup mata dan menantikan bibir Kris yang akan mengecupnya. Bibir hangat namja tinggi itu sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir kucing milik Tao. tanpa berpikir namja panda itu membalas kecupan Kris, baru sesaat Tao mengecup bibir Kris, namja itu terbatuk. Tao langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris dan menyentuh pipi namja kurus itu.

"ge, gwaenchana?" tanya Tao panik.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak panik, Kris terbatuk-batuk dan Tao dengan jelas melihat namja itu seperti merasa sesak dan kesakitan. Walaupun Kris mengangguk mengisyaratkan ia tidak apa-apa, Tao tetap panik. Namja panda itu meraih segelas air putih diatas nakas dan membantu Kris untuk minum. Tao memang tidak mengerti segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia kedokteran, tapi Tao mengerti beberapa hal-hal kecil. Seperti halnya keadaan Kris sekarang, Kris terlihat kesulitan dalam menelan air putih dan nafas Kris saat terbatuk juga terlihat seperti sesak.

Tak lama batuk Kris menghilang, tampak lebih tenang, walau Kris terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tao membantu Kris untuk berbaring.

Dengan tersenyum dan wajah yang lelah, Kris berkata dengan lirih. "Gomawo, Tao."

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum dan menyelimuti tubuh Kris. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris yang terasa panas.

"Mianhae, Tao." kata Kris dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak ingin mendengar Kris meminta maaf. "Ani, gege tidak salah. Lebih baik gege istirahat. Tao akan temani hingga gege tertidur."

Kris mengangguk dan tak lama ia tertidur karena merasa sangat lelah.

ToBeContinue…

Huuuaaaaa! Author kembali… Chap kali ini ckup panjang, Author harap readers akan puas. By the way, lucu deh baca review2 dari para readers, bikin senyum-senyum sendiri dan ketawa ngebacanya, review kalian tuh manis banget. Gomawo readers,,,,

Nah di cahap ini, ada satu teka-teki yang sengaja author buat supaya beberapa readers penasaran, klo para readers jeli ngeliatnya pasti kalian akan bertanya, hehehe.. oh iya, kalau ada yang temenan sama author bisa invite pin bb author loh, 5736D8EF (mohon digunakan dg sebaik-baiknya ya^^)

Thanks for all viewers, review, followers and give favorite to my fics. I'll do my best. Keep give your opinion and review ne,,,,, Yeorobeun Saranghae

Big thanks and reply for review :

ariviavina6: iya kkamjong udah meninggal, yap benar sekali, itu Kyungie.. Udah next ya, Gomawo reviewnya….

BabyZi: iya benar itu Kyungsoo, iya Kyungsoo janda jadinya, wkwkkw. Author lagi berusaha untuk mencari ide sih, supaya happy ending. Iya dia dis chapt ini udah sadar kok, hehehe.. iya makasih semangatnya, mmuuuahh… gomawo reviewnya…

Guest1: udah lanjut kok, Gomawo reviewnya…

Guest2: iya author pengen buat yg beda soalnya, udh update nih… gwaenchana, yang penting kamu sudah ngasih review kok, Gomawo reviewnya…

ChanKai Love: udah lanjut nih… Gomawo reviewnya…

KTOdult: iya athor usahakan Kris gak mati kok…trima kasih pujiannya, udah lanjut nih…. Gomawo reviewnya..

Kim-Jung-Hyewon: ahhhh, terima kasih pujiannya. Channie belum tau, benar Sehun orang kedua stlah Kris. Iya atho usahakan yaa, klo Kai gak mungkin bangkit lagi kan? Hehe. Iya terima kasih, udah lanjut nih…

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut nee, arigatou…

Aldif.63: udah lanjut nih.. Gomawo reviewnya…

Celindazifan: iya author lagi cari ide biar Kris gak mati kok celin…. Terima kasih untuk sarannya yaa..

Fa: udah lanjut yaa… Gomawo reviewnya….

LVenge: iya udah meninggal, mian. Ada kok mulai dari chap ini ada pengobatan untuk Kris. Udah lanjut yaaa, Gomawo semangatnya…

And para silent readers…. GAMSAHAMNIDA…. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan nama yaa..


	5. Chapter 5

**Limit?**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** **: Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan/ Kris**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongdae/ Byun Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok/ Byun Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Friendship**

 **Rate T** \+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

 **Warning : Yaoi, sorry for Typo's. NO Bash! No copy. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Previously…_

"Mianhae, Tao." kata Kris dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak ingin mendengar Kris meminta maaf. "Ani, gege tidak salah. Lebih baik gege istirahat. Tao akan temani hingga gege tertidur."

Kris mengangguk dan tak lama ia tertidur karena merasa sangat lelah.

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next…_

Namja tinggi bersurai emas atau yang sering dipanggil Kris itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang makan sang eomma yang sedang menyiapakn sarapan pagi tersenyum melihatnya. Kris, namja itu selalu rutin memberikan kecupan paginya untuk Lay, tak terkecuali hari ini. Lay yang ditangannya terdapat sehelai roti tidak bisa membalas pelukan Kris namun, ia balas mencium dahi sang anak. Selesai dengan ritualnya, Kris duduk di kursi makan. Sembari menunggu sang eomma yang menyiapkan sandwich untuknya, namja itu menuangkan susu putih dari dalam teko kedalam gelasnya. Lay bahagia, melihat kris yang sepertinya sudah lebih mendingan, anaknya sudah mulai terlihat ingin memakan sesuatu walau dalam porsi yang sangat kecil, menurut Lay itu cukup. Tiba-tiba Lay teringat dengan namja manis berkursi roda yang datang ke apartemen. Lay duduk dikursi makan dan menatap anaknya yang sedang menyantap sandwich buatannya.

"Kris, namja yang tadi malam itu, Kau menyukainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma, Kris tersedak. Dengan sigap lay menuangkan air putih dan meberikannya kepada sang anak, ia berdiri dan menepuk punggung kurus Kris sementara Kris ia menganggukan kepala memberi kode kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Lay sempat kaget saat Kris sudah tidak lagi tersedak namun, anak laki satu-satunya itu justru tertawa.

"Kris, kau mengerjai eomma ya?" kata Lay dengan wajah yang kesal.

Masih sambil tertawa, Kris menjawab, "Hahaha, eomma. Pertanyaan mu lucu sekali."

Lay dengan wajah yang suram ia kembali duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari anaknya yang berparas tampan itu. Melihat sang eomma yang tampaknya marah, Kris berhenti tertawa dan mengenggam tangan Lay diatas meja makan.

"Mianhae, eomma." Ujar kris benar-benar dengan nada bersalah.

Mendengar nada bicara Kris, Lay menatap kepada anaknya itu.

"hm, aku menyukainya, eomma."

"Apa tak apa?" lanjut Kris.

Lay kedua keningnya berkerut membuatnya kerutan di wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tak apa, jika kau memang menyukainya, eomma merestuimu. Walaupun dia di kursi roda—dia namja yang manis juga sopan."

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi makan.

"Bukan—bukan hanya itu, eomma. Apa tak apa aku mencintainya? Waktu ku tak banyak kan, eomma?" tanya Kris, diakhir kalimat terdengar lirih.

Lay menatap mata anaknya itu. Jawaban singkat Lay berikan kepada anaknya.

"Maka jadikan ia salah satu alasan kau untuk bertahan, Nak."

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol ditengah keramaian suasana kantin kampus. Pagi ini, disebuah meja kantin yang menjadi tempat dia dan kawan-kawannya biasa menongkrong, ia tengah sibuk sendiri berkutat dengan laptop berwarna putih miliknya. Bukan mengerjakan tugas melainkan, mencari semua informasi, artikel-artikel mengenai AIDS. Mulai dari gejala, penyebab hingga pengobatan. Membaca semua informasi dari internet, memang harus waspada. Banyak berita yang simpang siur dan tidak tentu kebenarannya, itu sebabnya siang ini setelah ia selesai memasuki kelas, Chanyeol berniat pergi ke perpustakaan.

Namja itu merinding saat membaca semua artikel yang ada di dunia maya, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kris menderita penyakit laknat seperti ini? Namja itu membaca satu persatu gejala-gejala penyakit tersebut.

"Lemah?"

"Berat badan berkurang?

"Batuk dan sesak nafas?"

"dan apa ini? Semua gejala tergantung kepada masa perkembangan penyakit itu sendiri. Tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat, penderita juga bisa mengalami gangguan saraf. Membuatnya akan sulit menjalankan aktivitas ringan."

Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang selama beberapa jam tidak didengarnya terdengar. Sontak Chanyeol langsung menutup laptopnya dan berbalik kebelakang dengan sedikit gugup.

"Baekki?"

Baekhyun melihat ada yang aneh dari sikap Chanyeol tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin membahas itu dulu, ia ingin meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya.

"Channie, mianhae."

"Aku—aku sadar selama ini aku egois kepadamu. Aku tidak sanggup, Chan. Aku tidak sanggup jauh darimu." Lanjut Baekhyun dan langsung berjalan memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya yang lebih kecil dari punggungnya.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Baek. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti kemarin." Ujar Chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang masih didalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Chan, kau sedang ada masalah?"

Dengan helaan nafas, Chanyeol hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Masalah apa, eoh? Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan padaku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan meraih tangan sang kekasih.

"Belum saatnya, Baek. Aku masih harus mengklarifikasi lagi masalah ini."

"Apakah serumit itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Andai saja aku bisa tau dari awal, tapi aku harap sekarang pun belum terlambat."

Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu, kapan saja, Chan."

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai kekasihnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Setelah sehari ia tinggal menemani sang anak, Lay memutuskan untuk ulang kerumah, walau sesungguhnya hatinya tidak ingin meninggalkan sang anak. Lay turun dari mobil yang dikemudinya dan memasuki rumah. Sedikit kaget saat sebuah suara tegas memanggilnya. Sang suami berada diruangan tengah sedang menonton televisi tapi sepertinya saat melihat kedatangannya, Suho langsung mematikan televisi tersebut. Sang suami bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Lay.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku sengaja pulang dari jepang lebih awal agar bisa bertemu denganmu tapi pelayan bilang kau pergi dari malam yang lalu. Kau sudah berani pergi tanpa meminta izin?"

Mendengar nada bicara Suho, Lay menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan begitu saja, ia justru berbalik dan menatap mata Suho.

"Mianhae, aku ke apartemen kemarin. Anak kita sakit."

Sebuah tawa remeh keluar dari bibir sang kepala keluarga.

"Bukannya dia memang sudah sakit? Sudah berada di apartemen saja masih merepotkan."

Lay murka, ia berjalan kehadapan sang suami dan menatap mata orang yang dicintainya tajam.

"Wu Junmyeon, kau benar-benar sudah buta akan ke eksisanmu, akan kekayaanmu. Dia—anakmu sendiri, kau berani membuangnya. Kenapa tidak kau singkirkan juga aku? Kau seperti orang yang kacang lupa akan kulitnya, Suho."

Suho mendengar kata-perkata yang diucapkan istrinya, tepat saat dikata terakhir, hatinya seperti ditusuk langsung oleh sebuah tombak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau lupa? Sebelum kau bertemu denganku, apakah kau merupakan orang yang lebih baik dari anakmu? Kau bahkan lebih keji dibanding Kris, Suho. Jadi berhenti—berhenti untuk memikirkan keburukan yang anakmu buat sekarang, mungkin ini merupakan balasan atas dosa yang kau perbuat dulu, Suho."

Sederet kalimat yang terakhir kali ia ucapkan kepada sang suami sebelum melangkahkan kaki pergi. Suho, dengan tangan yang terkepal dan tak dirasakannya segenang air mata hendak keluar dari tampungan, sang empu pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Suho berjalan meraih tangan sang istri.

"Lay." Panggilnya namun Lay sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tanpa berbalik ia mengempaskan dengan kasar tangan suaminya dan berlalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Lay, remote televisi yang tadi ada ditangan kirinya, ia lempar begitu saja.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris setelah beberapa menit berada diperjalanan akhirnya ia sampai di kampusnya. Dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya, dingin, kaku dan datar. Kris melewati koridor kampus yang sangat megah itu. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan memegang kunci mobilnya dan sebelah kiri beberapa buku skets dan buku-buku tebal bacaannya. Inilah kebiasaan orang-orang yang ada dikampus tersebut, saat melihat namja bak pangeran ini berjalan di koridor, semua orang akan menatapnya dan Kris tidak menyukai itu karena, awalnya ia memang tidak menyukai kemaramaian. Untungnya jurusannya berada di lantai 5 gedung kamus, lantai yang paling sedikit ditemui manusia-manusia karena dilantai itu hanya ada perpustakaan dan ruang-ruang seni.

Saat sudah memasuki lift, raut wajah Kris berubah. Ya, biasa saja. Dingin, kaku itu hanyalah sebuah topeng. Tiba-tiba lift kembali berhenti di lantai 3, Kris kembali memasang wajah dinginnya, tapi ternyata yang masuk hanya Luhan. Kris tersenyum menyapa orang yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu dan Luhan membalas senyuman pula.

"Kau kemana saja kemarin? Tidak kuliah?"

"Hm, ada urusan."

Luhan tertawa dan memukul bahu orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku tau kau anak pengusaha terbesar di Korea, itu sebabnya jadwalmu padat." Tukas Luhan.

Dengan wajah yang masih datar, Kris tertawa kecil.

"Ah iya, kemari Jung Seonsaeng mencarimu."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya ke Luhan.

"Jung Seonsaeng? Ada urusan apa dia?"

Kedua bahu Luhan terangkat, "Aku tidak tau."

Setelah keluar dari Lift, Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sang dosen. Kris mengetuk pintu itu dan tak lama sang dosen menjawabnya dari dalam, Kris langsung membuka pintu besar berbahan kayu mahal tersebut dan masuk. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, disetiap sudutnya terdapat lukisan-lukisan berkelas atas. Warni-warni yang tidak memiliki bentuk pasti, abstrak atau sering disebut lukisan tiga dimensi. Sang dosen yang tadi sedang sibuk membaca diatas meja kayu besarnya, mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di disebuah sofa berbau Klasik.

"Luhan hyung, mengatakan seonsaengnim mencariku kemarin. Wae geurayeo?"

Dosen seninya itu menutup buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya, ia berdiri dari _King chair_ nya dan duduk disamping sang murid.

"Kris, kemarin salah satu rekan ku di San Fransisco mengatakan ada kompetisi sekaligus pameran seni lukis. Aku berencana dan mengingkinkan kau untuk mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Bukankah kau memiliki mimpi seperti itu?"

Kris memandang nanar dosen yang sangat dipatuhinya. Ya, dulu Kris memiliki mimpi untuk mengikutkan semua hasil karyanya pada sebuah kompetisi besar, tapi sejak saat itu. Sejak kejadian buruk itu datang kepadanya, Kris mengubur dalam-dalam mimpi yang baginya hanya sebuah impian bukan kenyataan.

"Jung seonsaeng, mianhamnida. Bukan aku menolak hanya saja—hanya saja aku sudah tidak memiliki keinginan itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin melukis, cukup dengan melukis saja." Tukas Kris dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ia membungkukan badannya, menghormati sang dosen dan berlalu pergi.

Saat ia sudah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, sang dosen memanggilnya.

"Kris, gwaechana jika kau tidak ingin ikut. Tapi izinkan aku untuk memamerkan satu saja lukisanmu, setidaknya anggap saja sebagai perwakilan dari kampus kita."

Mendengar permintaan Jung Seonsaengnim, Kris tidak bisa menolak. Ia membalikan badannya, tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan sang dosen. Jung seongsaengnim tersenyum. Kris keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Di pintu kayu yang bergaya klasik itu, Kris menyandarkan badannya, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening. Namja tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas untuk mengikuti mata kuliah jam pertama, dalam perjalanan dari kejauhan ia melihat namja manis yang tadi malam menjenguknya tengah berada di depan mading kampus, Kris dengan senyum yang merekah ia berjalan menuju namja yang sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memberikan perubahan bagi dirinya.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Yak! Igo nuguya?" teriak Tao ketakutan saat seseorang tiba-tiba menutup matanya

Ya, Kris lah pelakunya. Ia sengaja menutup mata Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan Tao menyentuh tangan yang menutup mata pandanya itu, ia mencoba mengenali hanya dengan menggunakan instingnya. Tao merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing, tangan ini tampak sangat besar, jari-jarinya pun kurus, Tao tersenyum saat ia seperti mengenal siapa pelakunya.

"Igo, Kris hyung. matchi?"

Kris tersenyum bahagia, ia menjauhkan tangannya yang menutup mata Tao dan langsung menyambar pipi Tao, menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi, baby."

Sebuah sapaan yang membuat Tao melayang hingga langit ketuju dan sukses membuat wajah Tao memerah seperti buah strawberry kesukaannya. Tao memukul bahu Kris dengan malu.

"Gege! Sebutan apa itu. B—baby?" tanya Tao sambil menunduk masih merasa malu.

Kris berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja yang ada di kursi roda.

"Mulai sekarang, gege akan memanggilmu baby." Kata Kris sambil mengelus tangan Tao.

"Baby, mianhae. harusnya tadi malam gege mengantarkan mu pulang." Lanjut Kris dengan nada menyesal.

Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum, pertanda ia baik-baik saja pulang sendiri.

"Gwaenchana, ge. Baekhyun hyung menjemputku kemarin."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Orang yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Kris dan Tao, tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ne, aku yang menjemputnya. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kris.

"hm, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Gomawo, Baek."

Baekhyun memasang wajah sedikit kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Harusnya kau yang mengantarnya pulang kemarin, sakit itu bukan alasan." Tukas namja pendek sekaligus manis itu.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Kau ini." ujar Tao memberi nasehat.

"Tao, kau ingin hyung antarkan ke kelas?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak usah hyung, aku sendiri saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memandang Kris dengan ekor mata. "Kau, jaga dia, Kris." Tukasnya

Kris mengangguk.

 **~LIMIT~**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat hening, Chanyeol berjalan sambil sesekali melirik ke petunjuk rak-rak buku yang yang sangat tinggi dan besar. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri, ia masukan kedalam saku celana sedangkan, yang sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuah kertas berukuran kecil yang ia dapatkan dari petugas perpustakaan itu bertuliskan judul buku yang dicarinya. Tepat saat ia mulai masuk kedalam kelompok rak buku kesehatan, langkah Chanyeol memelan. Dengan teliti ia melihat setiap petunjuk dan akhirnya apa yang dicarinya ia temui. Sebuah rak yang bertuliskan 'Virus/Kesehatan" . Jari-jari Chanyeol menujuk dari atas hingga kebawah, mencari judul buku yang ia cari dan gotcha! Ia menemukannya. Chanyeol mengambil buku itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan lorong dan duduk dibangku yang disediakan di perpustakaan.

"ARV?"

"Para dokter sudah menemukan obat untuk penyakit ini tetapi, obat ini masih menimbulkan efek samping. Obat ini memang akan membuat penderita hidup lebih lama walau, nantinya keadaan sang penderita akan jauh dari kesempurnaan?" Chanyeol mengeja dengan hati-hati isi buku tersebut namun saat kata terakhir ia sedikit bingung.

"Jauh dari kesempurnaan?" ujar Chanyeol kembali bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya dari belakang membuat Chanyeol langsung membuka majalah musik yang ada dibawah buku yang dibacanya. Dengan cengiran khasnya, Chanyeol membalikan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemilik suara yang berat dan serak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan fake smilenya mencoba untuk terlihat tenang didepan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku? Membaca, ya membaca." Jawab Chanyeol sambil pura-pura membetulkan topi yang ia gunakan.

Kris hendak mengangkat buku yang Chnayeol baca namun, dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung mencegah tangan kurus Kris dan berkata, "Ah, hyung. Ini buku musik." Ujarnya.

Kris tertawa seakan melecehkan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak biasanya ke perpustakaan untuk membaca bukannya kau selalu ke perpustakaan untuk berpacaran dengan Baekhyun? Duduk dipojok ruangan perpus dan mencium Baekhyun sampai kakinya tidak kuat untuk berjalan."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar nada bicara Kris yang sinis.

"Manusia bisa berubah, hyung." tukas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan mengambil buku yang ia bacanya tadi dan mengapitnya, tetap membuat buku itu tidak dapat terlihat oleh Kris. Chanyeol berdiri dan berkata, "Hyung, aku harus ke bertemu Baekhyun, nanti dia bisa mengamuk. Aku duluan, hyung." ujarnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak membaca buku itu di perpustakaan, tidak aman baginya untuk membaca buku itu di area kampus, itu sebabnya ia berpura-pura ingin menemui Baekhyun. Kris melihat kepergian Chanyeol dengan keningnya yang bertaut.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Aneh." Ujar Kris, sendiri.

 **~LIMIT~**

Dikedua tangan Luhan yang dioenuhi dengan nampn yang isinya beberapa minuman, Luhan dengan lincahnya mengantarkan setiap pesanan tersebut. Meskipun Luhan pemilik café, ia tidak pernah duduk santai untuk melihat pelayannya yang kerepotan mengantarkan hidangan, namja manis berdarah China itu pasti akan turun tangan untuk membantu mereka. Sementara, saat Luhan tengah sibuk mengantarkan hidangan, Sehun menggantikan Luhan di meja kasir.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia saat ia kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, namja bermata besar itu kembali datang ke cafénya dan memesan hidangan yang sama saat pertama kali Kyungsoo datang.

"Kau datang lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakan minuman yang dipesan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjawab, "Iya, kau tau sendiri café yang dekat dari hotel ku ya hanya café mu."

Luhan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi bukan karena hidangan café ku yang enak kau datang kesini?" ujar Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Yak, bukan begitu Luhan. Hidangan yang ada di café mu ini enak sekali, itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa aku mau datang ke café mu lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Tapi hidangan yang kau pesan selalu sama dengan yang pertama kali kau pesan, kau tidak ingin mencoba yang lain?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Kyungsoo melihat hidangan yang ia pesan , tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum walau pandangan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gwaenchana, ini menu favorite ku." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat diam.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terus mengobrol, ditemani dengan penyanyi café yang membawakan lagu-lagu romantis. Malam makin larut, setelah hidangan Kyungsoo habis ia melihat ke jam tangannya yang bergaya klasik.

"Ah, Luhan. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera kembali ke hotel." Kata Kyungsoo dan mengambil jaket hangatnya yang tadi ia sampirkan di kursinya.

Luhan berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Hm, apa perlu ku antar?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berkata, "Ani, aku akan naik taksi saja."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Geurae, hati-hati dijalan, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan café sementar, Luhan ia kembali ke belakang café. Ia harus membantu Sehun dan karyawannya membersihkan café.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring yang dibersihkan ia menoleh saat melihat Luhan yang masuk.

"Dia siapa, Hannie?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

Luhan paham sekali jika nada bicara Sehun sudah seperti itu, ia mendekati sang kekasih dan membantu Sehun membersihkan piring.

"Chingu. Dia hanya temanku, Hunnie." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang manis.

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya?"tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Luhan tertawa, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sehun.

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia merupakan orang yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke café kita dan dia tinggal di hotel dekat sini. Dia itu merupakan mahasiswa yang mengambil studi diluar, itu sebabnya ia tinggal di hotel." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam terpaku, Luhan tertawa.

"Otte? Kau sudah tidak curiga lagi? Dia itu sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Chingu."

Sehun menghela nafas, tampaknya ia terlalu khawatir dan curiga. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sebagai ucapan maaf.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai? Kau sudah dapat info tentangnya?" tanya Luhan sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun.

"Ajik, hanya saja aku menemukan sedikit titik terang walau, titik terang ini juga susah untuk dijangkau."

Luhan penasaran, "Mwoya?"

"D.O. Kau ingat dengannya? d.o adalah kekasih Kai." Jawab Sehun.

"D.O?" Gumam Luhan sambil menatap kekasihnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Dikediaman keluarga Wu, Lay sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Kris, ia memasukan makanan itu didalam kotak-kotak makanan. Begitu banyak jenis makanan yang ia buat lengkap dengan sayur dan buah-buahan. Lay tau anaknya yang berada di apartemen itu akan malas memasak, itu sebabnya Lay membuatkan makanan yang bisa disimpan saja di kulkas supaya jika Kris ingin makan, anaknya tinggal memasukan saja makanan itu kedalam microwave. Handphone nya yang ada diatas meja makan berbunyi, membuat Lay menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Nama sang dokter yang merawat anaknya terlihat di layar handphone itu, Lay langsung memencet nada terima.

"Nde, Yeoboseyo, Donghae?"

" _Lay, bagaimana dengan keadaan Kris?"_

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Kris tampak lebih segar kemarin."

Terdengar helaan nafas syukur dari Donghae diseberang sana.

" _Syukurlah. Kau sudah berikan obatnya?"_

Lay menggeleng, "Ajik. Malam ini, aku akan ke apartemen. Aku akan memberikannya."

" _Yasudah. Lay, bisakah besok kau ke rumah sakit? Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."_

Lay mengangguk, "Nde, aku akan datangbesok."

" _Geurae, ku tunggu besok."_

Setelah salam menutup dari Donghae, telepon tersebut terputus. Lay kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dibalik dinding dapur Suho berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Kepala keluarga itu mendengar percakapan antara Donghae dan istrinya dari awal. Dengan langkah tenang, Suho keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lay melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul, mencoba tidak menghiraukan sang suami, Lau tetap fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Kau akan kesana lagi?"

Lay tetap bungkam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Mianhae, aku tidak seharusnya mengekangmu seperti kemarin."

"dan—untuk Kris. Aku titip salam untuk anak itu." Lanjut Suho.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Lay beranjak dari dapur dan saat ia sudah melewati sang suami langkahnya berhenti.

"Aku pergi." Singkatnya.

Lay pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Suho yang masih berdiir seperti patung, tangan kanannya mengepal hingga jari-jari tangannya memutih dan hanya menatap nanar kepergian sang istri.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris memandang kedua orang yang dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Membawa beberapa belanjaan yang isinya snack-snack ringan. Kris tidak mempermasalahkan belanjaan yang berkantung-kantung itu tapi yang ia permasalahkan adalah kedua namja aneh yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama 5 tahun ini menjadikan apartemennya seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa kaleng soda berceceran di lain, makanan-makanan juga berjatuhan membuat apartemennya seperti kandang ayam, beberapa minuman soda yang tumpah di sofa mahal nan mewah itu membuat warna sofa menjadi tidak jelas dan lagi sekarang kedua orang itu dengan seenaknya bermain play station meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang ada.

Cukup, cukup sampai disini kesabaran Kris. Ia berjalan dari sofa dan mencabut kabel yang menyambungkan ke televisinya, membuat televisi itu mati. Dengan wajah yang datar namun, tatapan yang tajam Kris memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kalian pulang." Ujar Kris singkat namun terdengar tajam.

Sehun meletakan stick PS nya dan menatap Kris.

"Hyung, biarkan kita menghabiskan malam ini bersama, ne? sudah lama bukan kita bertiga tidak seperti ini." Kata Sehun.

Chanyeol sadar Kris marah dengan keadaan apartemennya yang hancur balau, itu sebabnya Chanyeol harus angkat bicara.

"Kita akan membereskan ini semua, hyung. Kita janji." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan bertongka pinggang.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian harus pulang!" bentak Kris.

Tepat saat bentakan Kris keluarkan, Lay masuk kedalam apartemen. Kedua mata lay yang sipit itu terbuka lebar. Apartemen anaknya yang kemarin sangat rapi dan bersih kini berubah menjadi seperti kandang ayam. Melihat kehadiran Chanyeol dan Sehun, Lay paham. Ternyata mereka lah yang membuat apartemen ini kacau, tetapi bukannya marah, Lay justru tersenyum.

"Kalian disini?" ujar Lay lembut sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau ingin berkunjung, untung eomma membawa makan cukup banyak. Sini, kita makan malam bersama." Lanjut Lay berbicara.

Merasa tidak enak karena keadaan apartemen yang berantakan, Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Lay.

"Eomonie, mianhae. Ini semua memang salah kami, apartemen ini jadi berhantakan karena kami." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dan menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Nde, eomonie. Maafkan kami. Kami akan merapihkannya, tapi izinkan kami untuk makan terlebih dulu, eomonie." Ujar sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol memukul bahu Sehun. Lay tertawa.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kris juga tidak keberatan kok kalau kalian makan disini. Iya kan Kris?" tanya Lay.

Kris hanya diam berdiri memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol, dengan berat hati Kris menjawab, "Nde, eomma."

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam bersama-sama. Chanyeol dan Sehun selalu membuat lelucon, Lay tidak berhenti tertawa sedangkan Kris tetap dengan wajah datarnya walau sesekali ia ikut tertawa. Malam makin larut, Lay menyuruh Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk menginap saja di apartemen meskipun, Kris sempat membantah. Melihat sang eomma yang memohon padanya, Kris tidak bisa menolak. Kini apartemen yang tadinya berantakan sudah kembali rapi, Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik, bahkan Sehun rela mengepel pada malam hari. Apartemen kini menjadi sangat sunyi, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah tertidur di sofa. Kini tinggal Lay dan Kris yang masih berada didapur, mereka hanya berbincang berdua.

Lay mengeluarkan sebuah tabung obat dari dalam saku jaketnya, ia menyerahkannya kepada Kris.

Kris mengambil obat tersebut dan berkata, "Igo mwoya, eomma?"

Lay tersenyum, ia menaruhkan tangannya pada meja dan menatap Kris dalam.

"Ini obat yang Donghae uisa berikan padamu."

Kris menggenggam obat tersebut dan menatap sang eomma.

"obat ini memiliki efek samping kan, eomma?" tanya Kris lirih.

Lay menghela nafas, anaknya tampaknya lebih pintar darinya.

Lay mengangguk, ia meraih tangan Kris dan mengelus tangannya anaknya lembut.

"gwaenchana, setidaknya obat ini bisa membuat mu terlindung dari virus-virus diluar sana, Nak. Kau hanya perlu melakukan transfusi sekali seminggu untuk memulihkan tenaga mu karena obat ini membuatmu akan sedikit lemas."

Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum begitupula dengan Lay.

"Kris akan meminum ini untuk eomma." Ujar Kris.

Lay mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yasudah, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau istirahat." Ucap Lay.

Kris mengangguk, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Lay, mencium dahi sang ibu.

"Jaljayo, eomma." Bisik Kris.

Setelah Kris enar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Lay yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya akhirnya pecaha. Air mata jatuh begiu derasnya, namja berkulit putih pucat itu mulai terlihat sesegukan, ia menangkupkan muutnya agar isakan tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol yang berbaring diatas sofa disamping Sehun, kedua matanya terbuka. Ya, namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang besar itu belum terlelap sepenuhnya. Chanyeol, menatap langit-langit apartemen nanar, berkaca-kaca. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol menatap dari belakang orang tua sahabatnya itu, bahu kecil itu bergoyang kecil menahan isakan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Lay dan mengelus punggung namja paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, eomonie." Lirih Chanyeol

Lay, terkejut. Dengan kasar ia menghapus bekas airmata dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris didalam kamarnya, ia termenung. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tangannya menggenggm tabung obat yang diberikan oleh ibunya tadi. Tersenyum nanar. Terlihat sorotan matanya yang lemah. Bibir kecil itu berkata dengan lirih.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa benda-benda ini."

Hening.

"Menyedihkan."

Diakhiri dengan senyum meremehkan diri sendiri. Kris meletakan obat itu dan meraih ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak seseorang yang tadi pagi ia dapatkan. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampan itu. Sebuah nama kontak.

To : **Baby Tao.**

Aku tau kau sudah tidur. Tidurlah dengan lelap, cahayaku.

Aku berharap aku akan memimpikanmu, begitupula kau.

- _WYF-_

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun yang hendak naik keatas kasurnya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi handphone Tao. baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan turun dari kasur yang sudah setengah ia naiki, gerakannya sedikit hati-hahti karena disampingnya sang sepupu sudah terlelap. Saat handphone sepupunya itu sudah berada ditangannya, ia membuka pesan yang masuk.

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Cih, mengirim pesan sebelum tidur dan memberi inisial di bawah pesan?"

"Pasaran sekali. Terlebih lagi, ini teknik lama. Tua sekali."

Baekhyun terus berujar sendiri, ia hendak menghapus pesan yang dikirim oleh Kris namun, saat suara igauan sepupunya terdengar gerakannya berhenti.

"Kris ge, gomawo." Ujar Tao dalam igauannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia meletakan handphone tersebut kembali. Niatannya untuk menghapus pesan tersebut tidak dijalankannya.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang wajah Tao yang tertidur.

"Kalau sudah saling mencintai seperti ini aku bisa apa." Gerutunya di keheningan malam.

 **TBC…**

Yuhuuuuuu! Author kembali,,,,, maaf ya updatenya lama, soalnya kemarin pas hari raya lebaran, author gak sempet buat update padahal chap ini udh diketik tinggal di post aja, mianhae readers. Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri yaa, minal aidzin wal faidzin bagi para readers yang menjalankannya. By the way, sebentar lagi, Tao comeback solo mini album ya? Wahh gak sabar lihat dia berkarya lagi, udah liat treaser mini albumnya, rasanya tuh….. sakit. Kenapa harus ada yeoja disana? Tapi gapapa deh, biar berasa feelnya pas nonton tuh MV. Semangat deh buat Abang Tao yang mau comeback. Tao jjang! ^^

Kembali kepada Ff. nah chap kemarin kan author kasih teka-teki ya? Tapi kenapa yang bisa jawab Cuma 1 reader sih? gwaenchana, yang penting ada beberapa readers yang sudah mencoba. Teka-tekinya adalah **kenapa di chap kemarin Kyungsoo marganya jadi Kim?** Nah jawabannya di chap2 selanjutnya yaaa, selamat buat readers yang udah bisa menjawab, hehehe… di chap ini author kembali memberikan yang terbaik buat readers, semoga kalian puas ya. Author juga mencoba untuk meminimalisir typo2 yang ada, :D

Gomawo buat para readers yang udh ngasih review, following, favorite dan juga para silent readers yang udah mampir. Tanpa kalian author bukan apa-apa loh.. keep give your opinion in review coloum, right? Cukup sampai disini dulu yaa, SARANGHAE YEOROBEUN!

BIG Thanks and Reply for review :

ChanKai Love: Udah update nih, maaf lama yaa… Gomawo reviewnya..^^

GingerBeep : Siip, author usahakan ne…. Gomawo reviewnya..^^

Baby Zi: Gak kok, mudahan Kris gak metong deh, justru yang Kris alami sekarang masih gejala AIDS tahap awal loh…hm, Kyungsoo datang untuk nyampein wasiat dari abang Kai sekaligus minta maaf juga, hehe… yang bisa bikin Kris sembuh itu sebenarnya Baby Tao loh :D gak, author gak sanggup bikin Tao janda, Kris menjaga banget hubungan intim jadi kemungkinan Tao gak kena kok… Gwaenchana gomawo semangatnya… Terimakasih juga ya buat reviewnya…^^

LVenge: teka-teknya tentang marga Kyungsoo yang berubah, LV. Kyungsoo mau nyampein wasiat dari abang Kai. Kai udah meninggal sayangnya…. Udah lanjut, gomawo semangatnya, terimakasih buat reviewnya yah…^^

KTOdult: iya nih, berasa gak feelnya?-_- yap, benar, dia mau nyampein wasiat. Untuk saat ini baru Chanyeol yang tau, kedepannya….liat nanti aja deh, bimil *ssst :D terimakasih pujian dan reviewnya^^

Celindazifan: siipp, aku akan cari cara… gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: terimakasih untuk kesabarannya, maaf chap ini lama yaaa… gak yifan gak mati kok gomawo reviewnya^^

Ammi Gummy: Nah! Itu Ammi bisa jawab teka tekinya, yap marga Kyungsoo jadi Kim! Padahal mereka masih kuliah loh. Liat aja kelanjutannya kedepannya deh… oke oke? :D udah lanjut yaa… gomawo reviewnya^^

Anis. : sembuh, mudahan…. Doakan aja ya.. jangan nangis… puk puk puk.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Kim-Jung-Hyewon: boleh boleh… nah untuk point 1 sama 2 bener tapi yang point 3 gak karena kasusnya beda, Kai meninggal karena OD bukan AIDS jd kyungsoo gak bisa lakuin apa-apa gapapa kok, review mu author butuhkan . Terima kasih pujiannya, doakan author bisa terus mempertahankan feelnya yaaa. Iya nih, bingung juga sebenarnya, tapi mnrt author ada sedikit sifat Suho yang masuk dengan Kris makanya author pasangkan mereka menjadi keluarga… gapapa kok klo curcol… gomawo, jeongmal gomawo… udah next nih, maaf lama update yaa chingu… gomawo reviewnya^^

Aldif.63: udah lanjut nih.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Tatia: Hm, mian, tapi tebakanmu kurang tepat…. Teka tekinya itu kenapa marga kyungsoo jadi Kim. Menurut Tatia kenapa? Oh iya, Kai itu dia sakit AIDS tapi meninggalnya bukan karena AIDS loh tapi karena OD, jadi Kyungsoo sendiri gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa buat Kris… Gomawo reviewnya^^

Dan para Silent readers, GAMSAHAMNIDA^^…..

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama…


	6. Chapter 6

**Limit?**

 **By : cronos01**

 **Cast** **: Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing**

 **Wu Yifan/ Kris**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongdae/ Byun Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok/ Byun Minseok**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Angst, Friendship**

 **Rate T** \+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

 **Warning : Yaoi, sorry for Typo's. NO Bash! No copy. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!**

 **So, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Previously…_

"Kris ge, gomawo." Ujar Tao dalam igauannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia meletakan handphone tersebut kembali. Niatannya untuk menghapus pesan tersebut tidak dijalankannya.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang wajah Tao yang tertidur.

"Kalau sudah saling mencintai seperti ini aku bisa apa." Gerutunya di keheningan malam.

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next…_

Di keheningan jalan Seoul, angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Chanyeol menatap hamparan air yang luas dari jembatan yang sangat terkenal di kota Seoul. Lampu berwarna pelangi menyinari jembatan itu setiap 5 menit sekali. Namja yang memiliki julukan Dobi ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen karena tidak bisa terlelap. Perbincangan singkat yang sempat ia lakukan tadi di apartemen bersama ibu sahabatnya, masih membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras.

 **Flashback On**

"Sejak kapan, eomonie?" tanya Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Lay dan menatap intens namja itu.

Helaan nafas terlihat dari namja paruh baya itu.

"4 bulan yang lalu. Kris, eomma temukan diatas ranjang dalam suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi lalu, eomma langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan pada hari itu juga vonis jatuh kepada dirinya." Jawab Lay masih dengan air mata yang menetes.

Chanyeol bingung, dengan dahi yang berkerut Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana—bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa menderita penyakit ini, eomonie?"

Lay menggeleng sambil memainkan ujung jarinya.

"Eomma, tidak berani menanyakannya, Chan. Hingga saat ini eomma tidak ingin Kris kembali mengingat bagaimana penyakit itu bisa ada didalam tubuhnya."

"Tapi—tapi eomma yakin. Kris tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bisa mempermalukan keluarga. Eomma tau itu, Chan."

Lay menjawab terputus-putus dan menatap mata sahabat anaknya. Chanyeol bungkam. Tidak tega melihat sosok paruh baya ini menangis. Sorotan mata namja yang ada didepannya menggambarkan penyesalan. Penyelasan karena sosok itu merasa gagal. Chanyeol meraih tangan namja paruh baya itu dan menatapnya intens.

"Eomonie, bukan hanya kau. Aku pun percaya Kris hyung tidak mungin melakukan hal keji seperti apapun itu."

Menghentikan sebentar perkataannya, Chanyeol menelan salivanya dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Kris hyung, akan sembuh. Seseorang telah hadir. Seseorang ini akan mengubah Kris hyung yang mungkin sempat menyerah. Chanyeol yakin, eomonie."

 **Flashback Off**

Namja tinggi yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun itu, mengcengkram surai hitamnya. Pandangannya berkaca-kaca tanpa disadarinya tangannya memukul keras jembatan membuat tangannya memar.

 **~LIMIT~**

Lay yang sudah berjanji pada Donghae untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit, kini kakinya sedang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat cukup ramai. Para pasien yang dituntun oleh perawat rumah sakit keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari pagi. Para perawat yang ia temui memberikan senyuman kepadanya dan Lay membalas senyuman untuk sambil menunduk kan badan. Ruangan yang ditujunya akhirnya sudah ada didepannya. Dengan langkah mantap ia menggeser pintu itu.

"Donghae." Panggil Lay.

Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan rekam medis para pasiennya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, Lay. Silahkan duduk." jawab Donghae sambil berdiri, mempersilahkan namja yang sama tingginya dengan dia itu untuk duduk.

Donghae melipat tangannya dan meletakannya diatas meja. Ia menatap Lay serius.

"bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Dia baik. Sejauh ini dia, tampak lebih sehat walau, kenyataannya tidak kan?"

Donghae mengangguk mendengar jawaban Lay. Donghae membuka laci kerjanya, sebuah kertas ia sodorkan kedepan Lay.

Lay mengangkat kertas itu dan menatap Donghae.

"bacalah." Ujar Donghae.

Lay membaca isi kertas itu. Lay membaca dengan teliti setiap baris yang tertulis disana. Kertas tersebut mengandung isi, terapi-terapi pengobatan bagi penderita AIDS. Hatinya bergetar, ia bahagia tapi ia juga sedih. Sebuah pengobatan yang meyakinkan bisa memanjangkan umur penderita setidaknya hingga 7 tahun kedepan atau mungkin lebih, tapi sebuah efek samping yang tertulis disana membuat kebahagian Lay hilang begitu saja.

Dengan suara yang bergetar. Lay berkata, "Jelaskan ini lebih jelas, Donghae."

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi ikutlah dengan ku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Lay, Donghae mengajak Lay untuk keluar dari ruanganya. Setelah cukup jauh mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang lebih sepi, langkah kaki mereka bahkan sangat terdengar nyaring, karena terlalu heningnya suasana di lantai rumah sakit ini. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang memiliki sebuah kaca transparan yang cukup besar. Menampakan seorang namja yang tampaknya umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dari umur anaknya, Kris.

Namja itu tampak berbeda, motoriknya yang tampak sudah tidak terlihat normal membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri. Saat ini keluarganya sedang menyuapkan sarapan pagi pada namja tersebut.

Lay bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

Donghae tersenyum.

"Ia pasien ku. Umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Kris. AIDS menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Kris, awalnya."

Hening sesaat.

"Tapi sejak aku mengupayakan pengobatan untuknya, hingga sekarang ia masih bisa bertahan. Walau kau bisa lihat sendiri, ia sudah tidak bisa berbicara."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae, Lay menoleh.

"Tidak bisa berbicara? Waeyo?"

Donghae menatap Lay.

"Pengobatan yang ku upayakan untuk memperpanjang hidupnya, memiliki efek samping yang cukup besar, Lay. Untungnya keluarganya mau menerimanya, setidaknya mereka cukup bahagia masih bisa melihat senyum anak tunggal mereka."

Melihat Lay yang menundukan kepala, Donghae paham. Namja yang sudah tidak lagi muda ini, tidak bisa menerima begitu saja keadaan Kris kedepannya. Keadaan anak tunggalnya yang nantinya akan sangat berbeda. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus lembut punggung itu.

"Aku tidak memaksanya jika kau tidak setuju, Lay."

Lay menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap dokter muda tersebut.

"Tidak, lakukan saja. Lakukan untuk Kris."

"Tidak, Lay. Jika kau tidak ingin aku bisa mencari cara lain."

Lay memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Donghae.

"Cara lain? Kau pikir cara lain itu akan lebih efektif?! Kau tau ini merupakan cara terakhir."

Sesaat lay diam dan kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menerimanya. Ya, menerimanya." Lanjutnya lirih menjatuhkan tatapannya kedalam ruangan itu, pasien dokter yang ada disampingnya sambil sesekali tersenyum pada namja yang berada di ranjang pesakitan itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Progress mu sangat bagus, Tao. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku yakin hanya dalam setengah bulan kau sudah bisa kembali berjalan." Ujar Kim uisa.

Namja bermata panda itu tersenyum riang, bagaikan seorang anak yang dibelikan ice cream.

"Jinjjayo, uisa?"

Kim uisa mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tetap kau belum boleh melepaskan kursi roda itu ya. Kalau kau memaksakannya tulang mu akan kembali lemah dan waktu mu untuk bisa berjalan menjadi tambah lama pula, arra?"

Dengan gembira, Tao mengangguk membalas ucapan dokter itu.

Pemuda berkantung mata panda itu membawa kursi rodanya keluar dari ruangan sang dokter. Didepan ruangan Baekhyun sudah berdiri dengan air muka yang cemas, tidak sabar mendengar keadaan sepupunya. Saat pintu terbuka Baekhyun langsung membalikan badannya.

"Tao, bagaimana? Terapi mu berjalan dengan baik kan? Dokter bilang kau akan bisa berjalan lagi kan? Iya kan? Katakan secepatnya." Sergah Baekhyun menghujani sepupunya itu seribu pertanyaan.

Sedangkan sepupunya itu memutar bola matanya malas dan keluarnya Kim uisa dari ruangan menjawab semua pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tao sangat bersemangat. Tidak lama lagi, dia akan bisa berjalan kembali. Setengah bulan lagi dia menjalankan terapi dan kursi roda itu akan segera kulepaskan."

Sontak namja bersuara cempreng itu melotot, "Jinjjayo? Eoh?! Huaaa, Tao akan berjalan lagi!"

Tak lama Tao langsung memukul bokong namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hyung, ini rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin mayat-mayat di kamar mayat akan bangkit mendengar kau berteriak." Sergahnya.

Dengan cengiran khasnya, Baekhyun tertawa malu.

"Mianhae. ah, geurae, kalau gitu kita pulang dulu, Kim uisa. Gamsahamnida."

Setelah pamit kepada sang dokter Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda Tao meningalkan ruangan dokter tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan mereka menemukan berbagai macam pasien dan perawat namun, tiba-tiba dari kejahan Tao dan Baekhyun melihat Lay muncul dari koridor.

"I-itu bukannya, eomma nya Kris gege?" ujar tao.

Baekhyun langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Tao.

"Eoh, benar. Kau mengenalnya Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk, "Hm, waktu aku menjenguk Kris ge."

Setelah dari tadi hanya mengamati sosok namja paruh baya itu dari jauh, sosok itu mulai melihat keberadaan mereka. Tao dan baekhyun memberikan senyuman kepada Lay yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tao? baekhyun? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Tao tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku kesini untuk terapi, eomonie."

Sedikit bingung, kedua kening Lay bertaut. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Lay, Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Terapi untuk kakinya Tao, eomonie." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kaki? Kedengarannya bagus. Rajin-rajinlah terapi agar kau bisa cepat sembuh." Ujar Lay tersenyum bahagia mendengar berita itu.

Tao tersenyum mengangguk.

"Eomonie, sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sedikit bingung mencari alasan, Lay tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, hanya memeriksakan kesehatan saja." Jawab Lay akhirnya.

Raut wajah Tao langsung berubah khawatir. "Eomonie, sakit?" tanyanya.

Lay tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Eomma tidak sakit. Hanya pemeriksaan rutin."

Raut wajah Tao dan Baekhyun yang tadinya khawatir, langsung berubah tenang.

"Syukurlah." Ujar Tao.

"Eomonie, jagalah pola makanmu. Istirahat yang cukup. Agar kesehatanmu tidak terganggu. Kalau eomonie sakit, Kris ge pasti akan sedih." Lanjut Tao.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar omongan , sepupunya memnag sangat peduli pada orang lain tanpa memandang usia dan siapa orang itu. Sementara Lay, ia sedikit terkejut. Jarang sekali ada seseorang ank muda yang sangat peduli terhadap orang yang lebih tua kecuali, seseorang itu memang mengenal orang tersebut.

Lay tertawa sambil berkata, "Haha, ne. eomma akan selalu menjaga kesehatan eomma. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Tao"

Tao mengangguk lucu, mengiyakan jawaban terima kasih dari Lay.

Lay melirik jam tangan yang digunakannya.

"Mianhae. Eomma harus pergi dulu ya. Ada yang harus eomma urus. Eomma duluan, Tao, Baekhyun." Ujar Lay sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Malam ini, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di Café milik Sehun dan Luhan. Sebuah ruangan yang bergaya vintage ini sengaja mereka berdua bangun untuk tempat berkumpul. Ruangan yang diberikan sekat berupa kaca buran, di kaca buram itu terdapat sebuah air mengalir yang memberikan kesan sejuk pada ruangan berwarna dasar cokelat muda ini.

"Kalian jadian? Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Dengan santai Tao menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tau pasti kapan kami jadian, hyung. semua terjadi begitu saja."

Mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan kearah Kris yang duduk persis disamping sepupunya yang bermata panda. Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku tebal yang dibacanya, tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun.

Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Kris."

Baru saja namja yang ditanya Baekhyun itu ingin menjawab, Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun langsung angkat bicara.

"Kris tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Baekki." Katanya.

Seakan tidak mendengarkan suara kekasihnya disamping, Baekhyun kembali bertanya, kali ini pada Tao.

"Katakan pada hyung, apa yang sudah namja tonggos ini lakukan kepadamu?"

Tao memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosi dan menghela nafas.

"Memangnya harus kulaporkan semua yang sudah kris ge lakukan kepadaku? Sekarang kalau aku balik bertanya, apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol hyung lakukan kepada hyung. Hyung, akan menjawabnya?"

Mendengar ucapan Tao, Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduk santainya dan menatap Tao dengan malu.

"Y—yak! Tao, apa yang kau katakan. Jelas tidak mungkin baekhyun akan menjawabnya. Aish, kau ini." Tukasnya.

"Lagian, sudahlah, Baek. Tao bisa menentukan namja mana yang terbaik untuknya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar ke kursi. Tak lama, Sehun dan Luhan datang membawa nampan yang berisikan semua pesanan yang mereka pesan. Semua orang yang berada di meja tersenyum senang melihat _cake_ kesukaan mereka tertata rapih di meja. Setelah Sehun dan Luhan meletakan makanan tersebut mereka ikut bergabung.

Sehun menatap kearah Kris dengan aneh, sadar dengan tatapan Sehun, Kris menatap namja yang paling muda itu.

"Wae?" tanya Kris.

Sehun menggeleng dan meminum sodanya _oneshoot_ lalu berkata, "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Bukan _style_ mu hanya meminum air mineral. Biasanya kau akan meminta cola."

Pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat seluruh orang yang berada di meja melirik kearah Kris, seolah menunggu jawaban dari namja tinggi berambut emas itu. Kris yang baru selesai dari meinum air mineralnya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera minum cola." Jawab Kris untuk Sehun tanpa menatap namja muda itu.

Chanyeol yang memang sudah mengetahui alasan Kris, ia tidak menyimak namja itu terlalu serius. Chanyeol justru asik memakan cookiesnya.

"Hm, aneh saja. Tapi belakangan ini aku memang sudah jarang melihat mu membawa kaleng soda, hyung." tukas Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Kris menatap Sehun dan menjawab, "Haruskah aku melaporkannya padamu kalau aku membeli soda? Bicarakanlah hal yang penting." Tukasnya.

Mendengar nada kesal dan dingin dari Kris, Sehun tidak lagi membahas masalah tersebut. Tao berusaha untuk mendinginkan keadaan. Namja bermata panda itu, memotong sedikit cake strawberry miliknya dan menyuapkannya ke Kris, walau kekasihnya itu sempat menolak, Kris akhirnya menerima kue itu. Kris bukan menlak untuk disuapkan melainkan, ia menolak untuk memakan cake, daritadi rasa mual terus menghampirinya membuatnya tidak berselera memakan apapun.

Ditengah keheningan, suara Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Chan, boleh aku meminjam laptop mu? Besok mungkin akan ku kembalikan. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Tanya pada Chanyeol yang asik memainkan game di ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Tanpa melirik ke Luhan, Chanyeol mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Malam semakin larut, tak terasa sudah 1 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kini saatnya bagi mereka untuk kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **~LIMIT~**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kris turun dari dalam mobil dengan langkah yang lunglai namja itu berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tangannya yang kurus itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Sesekali namja tinggi itu memberhentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Lelah, entah mengapa berjalan dari basement ke apartemennya terasa sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya ia sudah berada didepan apartemennya, Kris masuk kedalam dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa besar miliknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari dapur apartemen, Kris berdiri dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ternyata sang ibu berada disana, berkutat dengan masakannya.

Lay yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri, merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana. Ia mengangkat semua hidangan yang sudah dimasaknya dan berbalik kebelakang. Disana sang anak sedang berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Lay membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga, setelah meletakan masakannya, Lay menghampiri Kris. Keningnya sedikit bertaut saat dari dekat ia baru bisa melihat wajah anaknya yang tampak pucat. Kris tetap tersenyum, walau ia tau sang ibu menghawatirkannya. Lay meletakan tangannya di dahi Kris. Terasa panas, Lay langsung membawa Kris berbaring di ruang tengah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Kris?" tanya Lay setelah ia membukakan kancing kemeja anaknya yang paling atas guna membuat anaknya itu lebih nyaman.

Namja yang tengah berbaring itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu dengan gelengan. Lay kecewa, ia tau anak tunggalnya ini berbohong.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu, Kris? Membuat orang lain menganggap kau baik-baik saja." Sergah Lay.

"Sampai aku tidak akan merepotkan orang-orang itu, termasuk eomma." Jawab Kris dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

Hanya sebuah helaan nafas terlihat dari Lay.

Kris sesekali memejamkan mata untuk menetralisir rasa sakit di kepalanya, Lay yang sadar akan hal itu, ia melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Kris dan mengelus kepala anaknya itu. Seakan rasa sakit Kris bisa tersembuhkan dengan sentuhan sang ibu. Kris tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan dari ibunya.

"Harusnya kau beristirahat kalau sedang libur kuliah seperti ini." Ujar Lay ditengah keheningan.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Kris menjawab. "Kris tidak mungkin membiarkan Tao pergi sendiri kan, eomma"

Sontak gerakan tangan Lay yang berada diatas kepala Kris berhenti.

"Tao? kau jalan dengannya tadi?"

Kris mengangguk.

Lay kembali mengelus kepala Kris, mendengar jawaban dari Kris, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia menunggu sang anak akan membawa seseorang untuk dikenalkan padanya, penantian itu berakhir.

"Eomma senang dengannya, Kris." Ujar Lay tiba-tiba.

Mendengar ucapan sang ibu, kedua mata Kris yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka.

"Dia anak yang sopan, baik dan dia juga sangat perhatian dengan eomma."

Kris masih mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Tadi eomma menemuinya dirumah sakit. Dia menanyakan apa yang eomma lakukan disana. Ya, eomma menjawabnya kalau eomma sedang memeriksakan kesehatan."

Kepala Kris mendongak menatap sang ibu. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Lay kembali melanjutkan omongannya, "Dia kira eomma sakit. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir, dia juga menyuruh eomma untuk menjaga kesehatan eomma katanya, kalau eomma sakit nanti kau sedih."

Kris tertawa saat mendengar ucapan terakhir sang ibu.

"Tao memang begitu, Ma. Ia sangat perhatian terhadap siapa pun orang yang ada didepannya." Ujar Kris sambil berangan-angan mengingat kembali sosok Tao yang menolongnya dulu saat pertama kali bertemu.

"hm, kalau gitu jadikan ia calon istri mu, Kris." Tukas Lay tiba-tiba.

Permintaan dari Lay menjadi kabar baik sekaligus kabar buruk untuk Kris. Tetapi kabar buruk yang menjadi persoalan utamanya, senyum Kris memudar. Lay melihat raut wajah yang berubah itu, ia menghela nafas. Lay tau apa yang dipikirkan sang anak.

"Eomma." Panggil Kris lirih.

"Hm?" jawab Lay menatap mata Kris yang terlihat menerawang.

Kris menarik nafasnya dan berkata, "Eomma tau kan kalau Kris tidak bisa memberikan kebahagian untuk eomma, appa dan Tao nantinya?"

Sesaat terdengar jeda dari Kris.

"Kris akan sangat bersyukur kalau Kris bisa punya kesempatan emas itu. Tapi, semua itu tidak akan merubahnya kan, Ma?" tanya Kris kembali diakhir kalimat.

Lay menggeleng dan hendak berkata namun, Kris kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak kan bisa memberikan eomma cucu dan Tao juga akan hidup dengan seorang suami yang—mungkin membuat orang lain akan menjauh darinya kalau orang lain tau aku suaminya. Seorang suami penyakitan yang tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuknya." Lirih Kris sambil tersenyum pahit.

Kris melayangkan tatapannya kepada Lay. Dengan senyuman Kris kembali bertanya, "Iya kan, eomma?"

Lay menghapus setetets air mata yang berhasil jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala kris.

"Kris, dengarkan eomma."

Lay berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Kau satu-satunya anak eomma dan appa. Kehadiranmu di dunia ini membuat kami semua bahagia. Kau tidak perlu memberikan kebahagiaan itu karena melihat mu saja kami sudah bahagia, Nak."

Lay kembali berhenti dan tak lama melanjutkan.

"Tao. Eomma rasa hanya dengan kehadiranmu saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur, Nak. Kau bukan seseorang yang berpenyakitan, kau diberikan penyakit itu agar semua orang yang berada disekitarnya smemakin menyayangimu. Semakin sadar akan kehadiranmu. Penyakit itu membuat orang-orang yang berada disekeliling mu takut kehilanganmu, Kris."

Hening. Hanya sebuah isakan kecil Lay lah yang terdengar.

"Jadi—berjuanglah untuk kami semua. Berikan kami kebahagiaan hanya lewat kehadiranmu disamping kami."

Tanpa menjawab permintaan Lay, Kris mengahapus air mata yang ada di pipi ibunya itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Ditengah keheningan perpustakaan kampus, Luhan ia tengah berkutat dengan laptop Chanyeol yang ia pinjam kemarin malam. Saat Luhan tengah memeriksa dokumen-dokumen Chanyeol, sebuah dokumen yang janggal ia temukan. Dokumen yang berjudul mengenai HIV/AIDS.

"Aneh sekali, untuk apa Chanyeol menyimpan artikel ini." Gumamnya.

Luhan membuka dokumen itu. Isinya sangat lengkap. Mulai dari penyebab penyakit tersebut hingga pengobatannya. Sedikit penasaran tapi, Luhan tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan dahulu tugasnya.

Dilain tempat, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki café. Sebuah buku kuliahnya tidak sengaja tertinggal tadi malam. Ia berlari menyusuri ruangan kerja di cafenya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari café. Saat ia sudah berada didalam mobil, dari jauh ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang itu tengah berjalan di jalur khusus pejalan kaki. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke tempat ia melihat seseorang tadi. Kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak membuat Sehun sedikit kewalahan mencari. Tepat saat seseorang itu sudah keluar dari kerumunan, Sehun dengan langkah hati-hati mengikuti orang itu dari belakang namun, orang itu kembali memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang hendak menunggu lampu merah menyala agar mereka bisa menyebrang. Rintik hujan tiba-tiba turun, membuat pandangan Sehun sedikit terganggu, akhirnya ia menyerah. Sehun tidak mengejar orang itu lagi melainkan meneriakan nama orang itu.

"D.O!"

Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat suara Sehun tidak terdengar. Hingga akhirnya pandangan Sehun menghilang dari seseorang itu.

Sementara, Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil. Ditengah teduhannya, ia melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya namun, karena derasnya hujan pandangannya terhalangi oleh air hujan yang turun dengan deras.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris mendorong kursi roda Tao dengan cepat. Saat mereka sedang duduk berdua dua di taman belakang kampus, tiba-tiba rintik hujan turun, mereka pun bergegas untuk segera berteduh k gedung kampus namun, posisi gedung kampus yang cukup jauh membuat Kris dan Tao kebasahan karena hujan yang tiba-tiba deras.

Setelah berlari di bawah derasnya hujan akhirnya, mereka sampai. Tak lama mereka mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk, Kris memberhentikan kursi roda Tao. Melihat Tao yang sepertinya merasa kedinginan dengan tubuhnya yang basah, Kris membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Tao. Kaget karena tiba-tiba sebuah jaket tersampir di bahunya, Tao melayangkan pandangannya kepada Kris. Namja tinggi itu sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggosokan kedua tangan kurus itu lalu menggosokan badannya yang kini hanya dibaluti dengan kaos berlengan panjang. Tao tersenyum, ia melepaskan jaket yang tadi ada dibahunya dan memakaikannya ke Kris.

Kris menatap Tao heran.

"Kau kedinginan Tao, pakailah." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyampirkan kembali jaket itu ke bahu Tao.

"Tidak, Ge. Kris Ge tampak lebih membutuhkannya. Tao sudah biasa kedinginan." Tukas Tao dan kembali melepas jaket tersebut.

"Tidak Ta—"

Saat Tao hendak memasangkan kembali jaket tersebut ke bahu Kris, tatapan Tao secara tidak sengaja mengarah kepada lengan Kris yang terdapat sebuah ruam. Kulit yang putih itu terlihat dibeberapa sisi memerah dan sedikit membiru. Kris yang tadi hendak menolak jaket yang ingin Tao pasangkan langsung berhenti saat Tao melayangkan tatapan ke lengannya, Kris langsung dengan gugup menurunkan lengan tangannya, mencoba menutupi penampilannya yang kini sudah terlihat berubah.

Ya, penyakit itu. Beginilah reaksinya saat penyakit itu semakin parah. Obat yang Kris minum bukanlah untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, obat itu hanya meminimalisir virus-virus lain yang bisa menjadikan komplikasi bagi penyakitannya. Gejala tetap AIDS sendiri tidak akan bisa hilang dengan obat apapun. Gangguan pernafasan, kelelahan dan sekarang ruam kulit kulit terjadi kepada Kris. Ruam yang nantinya akan menimbulkan sebuah luka yang membuat orang-orang akan jijik.

Tao menatap nanar Kris yang mencoba menurunkan lengan bajunya untuk menutupi lengan itu. Tao langsung dengan sedikit kasar meraih tangan Kris dan mengangkat baju tersebut. Tangan Tao yang menggenggam lengan Kris bergetar, sebuah ruam yang terlihat seperti lebam entah apalah itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Kris, ia pasrah. Sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan terhadap perilaku Tao, pikirnya toh Tao akan mengetahui semuanya cepat atau lambat.

"Ini kenapa, Ge?" tanya Tao lirih ditengah derasnya hujan diluar gedung.

"Gwaenchana, ini hanya ruam biasa. Nanti juga hilang sendiri." Jawab Kris santai.

Tao menggeleng, ia menatap kosong derasnya hujan.

"Gotjimal." Sergah Tao.

Mendengar ucapan Tao yang dingin, Kris menoleh ke namja bermata panda itu. Merasa Kris tengah menatapnya, Tao menatap tajam Kris. Ia marah dan kecewa saat ini.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa, Ge?" tanyanya.

Kris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Melihat Kris yang tertawa, Tao semakin kesal.

"Aku serius, Ge. Berapa banyak hal yang gege sembunyikan dariku?" ujar Tao lagi.

Kris sadar, Tao benar-benar serius. Kris menghadapkan badannya kearah kekasihnya itu dan menyentuh bahu Tao namun, dengan sigap Tao langsung menepis tangan Kris. Kaget, Kris kaget melihat perilaku Tao tapi sesaat raut bingungnya itu hilang. Kris tertawa. Sesuai dugaan Kris, Tao akan menjauh darinya jika tau ia menderita penyakit yang menjijikan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak dianggap ya rupanya. Jika itu keinginanmu, aku pergi, Ge." tukas Tao sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kris menatap nanar kepergian namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu. Ia menunduk, mencoba menahan air matanya untuk keluar dan beralih menatap derasnya hujan.

"Aku memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu, Tao." lirihnya ditengah derasnya hujan.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol sedari tadi melihat semua yang terjadi. Matanya memandang Kris dengan nanar lalu, pergi berlalu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao tidak fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya. Ditengah keheningan perpustakaan, Tao justru tengah mencoba melawan tangisannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan. Mencoba untuk fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya namun, air mata kembali menetes. Dengan kasar Tao menghapus air mata itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya masih mencoba unttuk berhenti menangis.

Tao kesal, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa membuat Kris nyaman dengannya. Jika namja tinggi itu nyaman padanya, namja itu pasti akan mengatakan semua hal yang harus ia tau. Tao sadar bahawa dia hanya bisa merepotkan Kris dan ia benci akan hal itu.

Luhan saat ia sedang mencari buku yang harus dibacanya, langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar sebuah isakan. Saat ia mencari-cari sumber suara itu, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju orang itu.

"Tao? wae geurae? Kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik kursi kosong yang berada disamping Tao dan duduk.

"Hiks, hiks…Luhan Ge, a—aku m—"

"Ssst, tenangkan dulu dirimu, baru kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kalau sambil menangis begini aku tidak mengerti." Potong Luhan dan meraih tubuh Tao untuk mengelus punggung itu.

Tak lama setelah Tao merasa tenang, didalam pelukan Luhan ia bersuara.

"Luhan Ge, harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Kris Ge kan? Iya kan?"

Bingung dengan pertanyaan Tao, Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Tao dalam.

"Apa maksud mu?"

Masih sedikit terisak, Tao mencoba untuk menjawab.

"Harusnya jika dua orang saling mencintai tidak ada hal yang disembunyikan kan, ge? apapun itu rahasianya harusnya kita saling bicara kan, ge?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia mengerti sekarang, tampaknya dua sejoli yang baru jadian ini mengalami kesalahpahaman.

Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Harusnya begitu, Tao, tapi tidak semuanya bisa diungkapkan begitu saja. Perlu waktu."

"tapi itu demi kebaikannya sendiri, Ge. kenapa ia menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Dia belum siap untuk mengatakannya, Tao. Sudahlah, Kris itu namja yang sangat baik. Ia tidak mungkin merahasiakan hal yang penting darimu kecuali ia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Khawatir?" ulang Tao.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan temannya itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun berlari disepanjang koridor kampus, mahasiswa yang sedang menongkrong disepanjang koridor menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak, baju namja itu terlihat basah walau ia sudah mengupayakanya dengan menutupi bajunya dengan jaket. Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya, Sehun sampai didepan kelasnya. Dari kaca pintu terlihat sang dosen yang sudah berada didalam, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba untuk tenang, siap menerima konsekuensi akan keterlambatannya.

Pintu sudah Sehun buka. Seluruh orang yang ada didalam kelas menjatuhkan pandangan kepadanya tak terkecuali, Chanyeol yang kini memandang Sehun dengan mulut menganga.

Sebuah senyuman malu Sehun berikan kepada sang dosen dan seluruh orang yang didalam keas.

"Jweosonghamnida." Ujar Sehun.

Sedangkan sang dosen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberi isyarat kepada Sehun untuk duduk. dengan senyuman senang, Sehun berjalan menuju bangkunya yang kosong disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Sehun masih ternganga, Sehun yang berada disamping Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, wajahmu sungguh terlihat bodoh." Ujar Sehun berbisik.

"Ada apa dengan baju mu? Kau main hujan?" tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, hyung." bisik Sehun.

Mereka pun kembali fokus dengan dosen yang ada didepan kelas. Setelah 15 menit menerima sedikit ilmu, sang dosen akhirnya keluar. Satu persatu mahasiswa pergi meninggalkan kelas, kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun saja disana. Sehun tenang membereskan buku-bukunya sementara Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil menatap namja muda itu.

Setelah selesai Sehun mulai berbicara.

"Hyung, kau masih memiliki nomor telepon D.O?" tanya Sehun.

Pertanyaan Sehun sontak membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget. Ia berikan respon gelengan untuk namja itu.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mencoba mengatur kata serapih mungkin. Perihal masalah Kai, Sehun tidak ingin orang lain tau dahulu.

Dengan gugup Sehun menjawab, "A—ani, aku hanya bertanya saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki lagu nomor Kai maupun D.O. Lagipula nomor ia juga sudah tidak aktif, mungkin di Vancouver dia ingin hidup tanpa kehadiran kita." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Y—yak hyung. bukan itu maksud Kai. Dia hanya ingin melanjutkan dulu karirnya." Ujar Sehun

Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Karir? Dengan menghilang begitu saja? _Bullshit._ "

Sehun terdiam, tak bisa membuat apa-apa.

 **~LIMIT~**

Setelah sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak tumbang di koridor apartemen akhirnya Kris berhasil masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi miliknya dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Pusing yang sedari tadi di kampus ia rasakan membuat Kris melemah. Setelah selesai mengelurakan semua isi perutnya, dengan langkah yang lemah Kris berjalan menuju wastafel dan membersihkan bibirnya. Kris berkaca, ia tertawa sendiri melihat wajahnya yang tampak sangat pucat.

"uhuk, uhuk.." tiba-tiba dada namja tinggi itu merasa sesak.

Kris sekuat tenaga untuk menopangkan tubuhnya pada dinding wastafel. Ia masih terus terbatuk, hingga entah mengapa kakinya merasa lemas. Tubuh Kris luruh begitu saja, ia kini bersandar pada dinding wastafel. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, namja itu masih berusaha untuk ingin berdiri tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tidak ingin berkompromi dengannya sekarang. Kris menyerah, ia bersandar lemah pada dinding wastafel tersebut. Tangan kanannya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kris masih terus terbatuk, nafas yang tadinya normal kini mulai terlihat ngos-ngosan. Sesekali Kris merintih untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di dadanya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun dengan tas ransel yan berada di punggungnya, ia berkeliling mencari-cari Kris. Langkahnya membawanya ke lantai 5, Sehun berlari menuju kelas Kris dan yang ditemukannya hanya keheningan. Kelas itu sudah tidak ada orang. Sehun keluar dari kelas itu, ia berlari menuju ruang lukis, disana masih terdapat seseorang yang tengah sibuk membereskan ruangan, ia menghampiri orang itu.

"Mianhae, aku ingin bertanya. Kau melihat Kris? Wu Yifan?"

seseorang itu menjawab, "Aniyo, kelas sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Tadi aku melihatnya langsung pulang."

"Pulang? Baiklah, gamsahamnida."

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia kembali berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berdiri didepan lift namun, karena teralalu lama Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun melalui tangga setelah sampai pada lapangan parkir, Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi melanjutkan mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terjebak macet, Sehun akhirnya sampai didepan kamar apartemen Kris. Kedua kening Sehun bertaut, pintu apartemen kris terlihat sedikit terbuka, dengan langkah hati-hati Sehun masuk kedalam sana.

"Hyung? Kris hyung!" teriak Sehun.

Namja itu sama sekali tidak mendengar sahutan. Sehun bejalan menuju dapur namun, saat ia sudah ingin masuk ke dapur ia mendengar suara keran air yang menyala dari dalam kamar Kris. Sehun berjalan pelan menuju kamar Kris, ia membuka kenop pintu itu perlahan. Saat sudah sampai didalam, Sehun melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Terdengar suara yang memiluhkan dari dalam kamar mandi, sebuah suara rintihan.

"Hyung! Kau di dalam?!" kembali Sehun berteriak.

Dengan langkah yang cepat Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dari depan pintu, Sehun melihat Kris dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dengan terlihat kepayahan, bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu. Sehun berlari menghampiri Kris.

"Hyung, wae geurae?" tanya Sehun dengan tangan yang bergetar ia meraih tangan Kris yang terdapat sebuah darah.

Namja yang tengah tak berdaya itu menumpas tangan Sehun lembut karena sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"Jangan menyentuh tanganku." Singkat Kris dengan nafas yang pendek.

Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, ia meraih ponsel yang ada didalam jasnya. Hendak menelpon seseorang namun, tiba-tiba Kris mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Jangan hubungi siapapun." Lirih Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris nanar. Sementara, orang yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman samar.

"Jebal. Lebih baik kau pulang." Lanjut Kris.

Sehun mulai tersulut emosi, ia memandang Kris tajam.

"Hyung! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi meninggalkan kau yang seperti ini?!" bentak Sehun.

Kris tersenyum ditengah rintihannya. "Gwaenchana, pergilah."

Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

"Nde, nde! aku akan pergi tapi izinkan aku untuk membawa mu dulu ke tempat tidur, hyung. disini dingin." Ujar Sehun.

Kris tidak bisa menolaknya, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Dengan anggukan pelan, Kris mengiyakan.

Sehun membantu Kris untuk berdiri ia mengalungkan lengan kurus Kris pada lehernya. Setelah Sehun berhasil membantu Kris untuk berbaring, Sehun berjalan duduk di sofa. Ia menatap Kris intens.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan pulang, Sehun." Lirih Kris.

Sehun menghela nafas sambil masih menatap Kris tajam.

"Aku akan pulang jika hyung sudah terlelap." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kris tertawa dan mengangguk. Ia pun mencoba menutup kedua matanya, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan segera hilang. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati ranjang besar Kris. Sehun meraih tangan Kris yang masih terdapat bekas darah, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam bajunya dan membersihkan bekas darah itu. Pandangannya mengabur, Sehun menangis.

Ditengah heningnya suasana, Sehun berlirih, "Ada apa dengan mu, hyung?"

TBC…

Haaaaaiiii….author kembali. Maaf lama update lagi, author baru pulang mudik soalnya. Nah untuk teka-teki kemarin selamat buat yang bisa menjawabnya yaah…. Di chap kali ini author sudah membuat apa yang readers minta, semoga kalian puas ya… Saranghae Yeorobeun!

Big thanks and Reply for review:

LVenge: iya, gapapa. Iya sih seharusnya gak dipermasalahkan Cuma pengen buat readers penasaran. Hehehe… di chap ini dia sudah terapi lagi kok. Udah lanjut ya, gomawo semangat sam review nya^^

anis. : mudahan sembuh, doakan saja, ne. udah next yaa… gomawo reviewnya^^

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut yaa, Gomawo reviewnya^^

Tanda centang: gwaenchana, reader. Wkwkw, gapapa, jahat tuh sbnrnya gak kenal sama Kyungsoo, karena dia gak dikenalin langsung. Iya ff yang satunya sengaja belum di update, mau nyimbangin dulu sama ff ini. Setelah ff ini chap9 author akan lanjutin ff sebelah.. Gidaryeo juseyo… gomawo reviewnya^^

KTOdult: alhamdulillah kalau feelnya dapet.. udah dibuat tao nangis niih… iya mereka suami istri nanti akan dijelaskan di chap depan… Gomawo Reviewnya^^

ChanKai Love: udah next lagi ya.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

annisakimexo: iya udah nikah, nanti dijelaskan di chap depan kok… Gomawo reviewnya^^

celindazifan: gak, tao gak akan ketularan Kris, ditunggu aja yang kelanjutannya… Gomawo reviewnya^^

aldif.63: mudahan gak, doakan aja yaa.. udah lanjut, Gomawo Reviewnya^^

BabyZi: wkwkw author juga jomblo loh.. cabe mah emang gitu..

Suho dulu lebih brengsek dari Kris, wkwk, nanti dijelasin chap depan, Sehun gak tau dengan nama Kyungsoo yang sia kenal d.o… udah lanjut nih…. Gomawo reviewnya, muaahh..

Kim-Jung-Hyewon: selamat ya…sulay di ambang kehancuran, eh? Nih, udah author buat menderita lagi,, wkwkw. Ia jadi, Si Luhan itu memang gak pernah dipertemukan langsung dengan kyungsoo, nah sedangkan Sehun sendiri dia lebih mengenal kyungsoo dengan sebutan d.o. terima kasih reviewnya ne…udah lanjut nih, semoga makin menguras emosi yaa…^^

Ammi Gummy: yaaaaa benar! Jangan ledakin elpiji nanti author di tuntut….hm,,, wkwkw Baekhyun sudah pasrah dengan KrisTao. Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya yaa…

Dan semua silent readers, GAMSAHAMNIDA….


	7. Chapter 7

**Limit?**

By : cronos01

Cast : Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing

Wu Yifan/ Kris

Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rate T+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!

So, Enjoy it!

Chapter 7

 _Previously..._

Kris tertawa dan mengangguk. Ia pun mencoba menutup kedua matanya, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan segera hilang. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati ranjang besar Kris. Sehun meraih tangan Kris yang masih terdapat bekas darah, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam bajunya dan membersihkan bekas darah itu. Pandangannya mengabur, Sehun menangis.

Ditengah heningnya suasana, Sehun berlirih, "Ada apa dengan mu, hyung?"

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next..._

Ditengah keramaian cafe, namja bermata besar itu tengah membuka lembaran kian lembaran sebuah album. Album yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu berisikan foto-foto dirinya dengan sang suami dulu. Disana Kai, sang suami dengan kemeja berwarna putih tengah berpose layaknya model diatas ranjang King size miliknya. Senyuman khas yang tidak pernah hilang dari sosok itu membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar. Di lembaran selanjutnya, ia melihat foto Kai dan dirinya yang tengah berselfie ria di sebuah tempat piknik. Raut wajah jelek yang Kai keluarkan sama sekali tidak membuat Kyungsoo minder, justru ia tertawa melihat wajah itu. Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia tidak pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Kai. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menyesal, saat harus sadar dan mengakui bahwa dia bukanlah namja satu-satunya yang pernah menyentuh Kai walau, Kyungsoo tau dihati namja berkulit gelap itu, hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Tak dirasakannya, airmata kembali menetes. Mengenang masa-masa indah itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Ingatannya kembali pada 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat sang suami dulu melamarnya. Kai datang tanpa membawa apapun, tidak seperti namja pada umumnya, Kai hanya membawa dirinya kehadapan Kyungsoo dan orang tua Kyungsoo. Perdebatan terjadi. Kedua orang tua namja bermata besar itu, mengenal Kai baik. Mereka tau bahwa Kai berasal dari keluarga yang bermasalah _._ Bukan hanya perihal masalah itu, mereka juga cukup tau bahwa Kai merupakan namja yang- bisa dikatakan, brengsek. Walaupun, masih bisa di hitung jumlah yeoja yang sudah pernah Kai tiduri, tetap saja sebuah kesalahamn besar sudah Kai lakukan.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Merasa tidak disetujui, Kyungsoo memberontak. Ia pergi dari rumah. Mendatangi Kai. Saat ia sampai di rumah kekasihnya itu, sebuah pandangan yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo dapatkan. Kai tangan kanannya yang terdapat cairan berwarna merah pekat, sebuah vas bunga yang Kyungsoo tau itu merupakan barang kesayangan ibu dari kekasihnya itu kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping, tidak berdaya. Kyungsoo melihat deru nafas Kai yang tidak beraturan.

Sebuah perkatàan keluar dari bibir namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu. "Apakah dengan kematianku, kalian akan berubah?" Lirihnya.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, kaget.

"Kai. jangan bicara seperti itu, Nak" ujar sosok paruh baya yang sudah berlinangkan air mata.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah senyum remeh terlihat dari wajah Kai.

"Asal kalian tau. Kehancuranku nantinya, bukan karena kemauan ku sendiri. Tapi karena kalian." Tukas Kai terakhir kali dan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih menangis diruang tengah.

Hari ke hari mereka berdua jalani. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Hingga pada suatu malam, sebuah kebahagian datang. Kai yang tau bahwa ia tidak akan diterima oleh kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, ia mengupayakan diri untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo lewat jendela kamar. Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku tiba-tiba mendengar suara lemparan ke jendela kamarnya. Ia buka jendela itu, ternyata Kai berada di bawah sana. Senyuman khas, Kai berikan untuk Kyungsoo. Kai melempar sebuah gumpalan kertas kearah Kyungsoo, dengan sigap Kyungsoo menangkapnya.

Didalam kertas itu, Kai mengatakan,"Keluarlah. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Kyungsoo menatap kearah bawah, gerakan mulutnya terlihat mengucap sebuah kata, "Kemana?"

Kai hanya membalasnya dengan kepalanya yang mengisyarat Kyungsoo untuk keluar dulu dari rumah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menutup jendelanya dan mengambil sweater yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya, Kai sudah menyambutnya didepan gerbang rumah yang sangat megah itu. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya erat. Sedikit khawatir saat Kyungsoo merasakan hawa dingin dari tangan Kai tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Setelah cukup lama mereka diperjalanan. Kai menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah perkarangan gereja.

"Gereja?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum, mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dipikirannya saat ini tampaknya kekasihnya itu ingin mereka berdoa bersama, meminta restu dari Tuhan mereka untuk kelanjutan hubungan itu. Saat mereka sudah memasuki Gereja, semua yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo buyar. Seorang pendeta tengah berdiri diatas altar. Tatapan bingung Kyungsoo layangkan kepada Kai sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di depan pintu gereja, sementara namja berkukit gelap itu dia berjalan menuju altar, dia membisikan sesuatu kepada sang pendeta. Sang pendeta tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Silahkan naik keatas altar." Ujar pendeta tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan pintu gereja ternganga.

Kai didepan altar sudah menunggu Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bahagia. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati Kai. Setelah jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Kai, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menyambut tangan itu. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada diatas altar. Sang pendeta mulai membuka kitab mereka dan membacakan janji suci yang nantinya akan diucapkan ulang oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Selama mengucapkan janji itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. Tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang terpancar disana. Hingga saat mereka sudah saling mengucapkan janji, Kai mengeluarkan kotak berukuran kecil berwarna biru tua. Kotak itu dibuka dan menampakan dua pasang cincin berwarna putih. Kai mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya kepada Kyungsoo, begitupula sebaliknya. Setelah memasangkan cincin, Kai mencium Kyungsoo di dahi dan memeluk namja itu erat.

"Kita telah menikah, kyung." Bisik Kai.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis terkaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu, Luhan.

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo menghapus airmata nya dan tersenyum.

"A-ni. Aku tidak menangis, Lu" jawabnya

Luhan menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. "Gotjimal." Sergah Luhan.

"Jangan kau simpan sendiri masalahmu, Kyung." Lanjut Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memainkan jemarinya gugup. Luhan melihat jemari Kyungsoo, disana sebuah cincin terlihat yang bisa dipastikan itu merupakan cincin nikah.

"Mian, jika aku lancang, kyung. Itu cincin nikah?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menatap cincinnya, tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Jinjayo? Kau sudah menikah? Waàh, diumur mu yang muda ini kau sudah menikah. Haaah, kapan aku bisa sepertimu." Ucap Luhan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Luhan terlihat sangat tertarik dengan cerita Kyungsoo. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memangkukan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan saat orang-orang datang ke pelaminan mu dan memberi ucapan selamat kepadamu? Rasanya pasti sangat bahagia ya?" Tanya Luhan, excited.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengedikan bahunya. Member jawaban ia tidak tau. Tidak puas dan tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak tau? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya. Ia rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengalami masa-masa itu, Lu."

Sesaat Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara.

"Dia-suami ku. Kami menikah tanpa restu kedua orang tua kami." Ujar Kyungsoo mantap.

Luhan kaget, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Mianhae, Kyung. Aku tidak tau, harusnya aku tidak menanyakannya." Tukas Luhan

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mengelus tangan Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, Lu. Aku siap untuk menceritakannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

"Malam itu, dia mendatangi rumah ku. Karena tau bahwa appa dan eomma tidak akan membolehkan ia masuk, dia mengirimkan surat ke jendela kamar ku. Meminta ku untuk keluar dari rumah." Lanjut Kyungsoo bercerita.

"Lalu?" Respon Luhan.

Kyungsoo dengan mata yang merawang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia membawa ku ke gereja. Sedikit bingung awalnya. Mengapa dia membawaku kesana. Ternyata saat kami sudah masuk seorang pendeta berdiri diatas altar."

Luhan mulai mengerti, ia mencoba menebak.

"Dia mengajakmu menikah malam itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan sangat bersemangat dan mengangguk.

"Jinjayo?" Tanya Luhan meyakinan.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Kalau gitu kalian hidup dengan bahagia kan? Orang tua kalian mau gak mau harus merestui kalian, kalian sudah terikat janji suci." Ujar Luhan memberikan banyak pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum nanar mendengar pertanyaan namja manis berdarah China itu.

"Bulan pertama hingga bulan terakhir, kami sangat bahagia. Kedua orang tua kami mulai merestui kami." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo mengenai bulan terakhir, Luhan kembali terbingungkan.

"Bulan terakhir?" Cicit Luhan.

"Ya, bulan terakhir-sebelum dia pergi dari dunia ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sontak Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku-aku tidak tau. Aku turut berduka." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum walau airmata terurai.

"Gwaenchana, Lu." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Karena apa ia pergi, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kyungsoo.

"Overdosis." Jawab Kyungsoo

Sejenak Kyungsoo menarik nafas mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Begitu bodohnya aku tidak mengetahui ia serapuh itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang selalu berada disampingnya tidak mengetahui kalau ia menggunakan obat terlarang." Lanjut Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku percaya. Tuhan memang memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Mungkin jika Kai masih ada disini, dia akan mengalami masa-masa yang lebih sulit dan berat." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak berhenti mengelus tangan namja bermata besar yang ada disampingnya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya hingga sekarang kau sibuk mencari sahabat suami mu? Menyampaikan ucapan terakhir, untuk mereka dari suami mu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hn," jawab Kyungsoo ambil mengangguk.

Luhan menatap namja yang didepannya intens dan menggenggam tangan itu, seakan menguatkan.

"Aku akan membantu mu mencari mereka." Tukas Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, mencari keyakinan disana dan ia melihat Luhan sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk.

"Gomawo." Singkat Kyungsoo. Ia memandang cincin nikahnya dan mengelus cincin itu lembut.

 **~LIMIT~**

Dengan wajah yang pucat Kris turun dari dalam mobilnya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, hingga saat ia sampai didalam gedung, langkahnya sedikit oleng untung saja ada seseorang yang langsung menopangnya. Kris tersenyum pada orang itu, Luhan.

"Kau sakit, Kris?"

Kris menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit kecapekan."

"Harusnya kau istirahat saja dirumah."

"Aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat kalau dirumah, Lu. Kau tau itu."

"Kau itu keras kepala." Ujar Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan Kris.

Luhan masih terus membantu Kris berjalan hingga memasuki lift.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Tao?"

Kris melirik kearah Luhan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Dia menangis kemarin di perpustakaan."

Kris kembali melirik Luhan, kali ini dengan mata yang sedikit melotot karena kaget. Lift terbuka, mereka sudah sampai di lantai 5. Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang berada di lengan Kris.

"Kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu sendiri kan? Aku hanya bisa membantu mu sampai sini." Tanya Luhan.

Kris mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari lift.

Luhan melambaikan tangan padanya dan pintu lift tertutup. Kris melihat jam tangannya, mata kuliahnya akan mulai setengah jam lagi, kris memutuskan untuk duduk dulu mengistirahatkan diri ditempat favoritenya. Kris membuka buku tebal miliknya dan mulai membacanya. Tak lama sebuah kursi roda terlihat berhenti didepannya. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedepan.

"Gege." Panggil sosok itu.

Kris hanya diam, menatap namja itu.

"Mianhae, mengganggumu. Aku-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket ini." kata Tao sambil menyodorkan jaket hitam milik Kris.

Kris mengambil jaket itu namun, masih terdiam.

"Ge, terima kasih. Untuk segalanya. Untuk waktu mu, untuk pengorbanan mu. Aku-aku bukan namja yang baik untuk mu, ge. Kau sempurna dan aku tidak sesempurna dirimu. Sekali lagi, gomawo, Kris ge" ujar Tao diakhiri senyuman yang sangat manis.

Tao melayangkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan kurus Kris.

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Kata Tao terakhir kali sebelum kursi rodanya pergi dari hadapan Kris.

Jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh, entah mengapa Kris baru mendapatkan kekuatan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tao! Mianhae." Ujar Kris dari kejauhan.

Entah mengapa, Tao bisa mendengarnya tanpa berbalik Tao tersenyum dan kembali mengayuh kursi rodanya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Luhan berdiri didepan kelasnya. Dari pintu kelas, ia melihat sang kekasih yang tengah menatap kosong buku yang terbuka di meja. Buku tampaknya tidak dibaca oleh Sehun karena, memang kekasihnya terlihat tidak fokus. Luhan masuk kedalam kelas, ia duduk hati-hati disamping Sehun. Kekasihnya itu, sama sekali tidak berkutik, tatapannya masih kosong. Luhan mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu Sehun lembut. Sehun langsung terkaget dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memiliki sebuah masalah.

"Kau bengong, Hun?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Haha, benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya."

Luhan menatap mata kekasihnya, mencoba membaca apa penyebabnya.

"Wae geurae?" Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya. Benar, ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan kekalutannya dari hadapan kekasihnya ini.

"Kris hyung. Masalah Kris hyung"

"Kris?ada apa dengannya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, ia mengisyaratkan kalau ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sore kemarin saat aku kerumah aku menemukannya tidak berdaya, Han."

Luhan tertawa mendengar ocehan Sehun.

"Tidak berdaya? Maksudmu? Aku baru menemuinya tadi, ya memang dia terlihat sedikit tidak sehat hari ini."

Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kris hyung masuk?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Hannie, kemarin-kemarin aku menemukannya di kamar mandi apartemennya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, berdiri saja ia tidak memiliki tenaga dan lagi-"

"Dan lagi, mwo?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun berhenti.

"Terdapat darah di bibirnya, Han"

Mndengar ucapan terakhir kekasihnya, sontak Luhan menoleh.

"Mwo?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol hanya memandang. Merasa kesal sekaligus sedih, melihat sahabatnya yang tampak pasrah. Kris sama sekali tidak berniat memperbaiki hubungan dengan Tao. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kris. Ia duduk di samping namja yang tak kalah tingginya dengan dia.

"Kau berkelahi dengannya hyung?" Ujar Chanyeol bersuara.

"Aku bukan namja yang baik untuknya, Chan" jawab Kris.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hyung."

"Kau pikir namja yang baik itu seperti apa? Keluar masuk gereja setiap menit untuk berdoa?" Lanjut Chanyeol bertanya.

Kris menggeleng. Ia memandang kosong pemandangan dari jendela kaca gedung 5 itu.

"Aku tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang lihat, chan. Termasuk kau."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mendengar ucapan Kris, Chanyeol malu.

"Hyung, jika kau bukan namja yang baik. Lalu aku dan Sehun itu apa? Brengsek?" Tukas Chanyeol.

Tanpa menatap Kris, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak tidur dengan yeoja murahan, hyung. Kau juga jarang meminum minuman keras. Sedangkan aku dan Sehun?"

"Sampai sekarang kadang kami masih ingin melakukan hal itu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

kris yang sedari tadi tidak menatap Chanyeol, kini menatap dalam sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya kebahagian." Tegas Kris.

Chanyeol membeku. Lalu kembali tersadar.

"Aku punya sahabat yang dia sudah ku anggap seperti hyung ku sendiri. Seperti kau."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyesal karena tidak pernah mendengar keluh kesahnya. Dia memang orang yang dingin, cuek."

"Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki sahabat selain aku, Sehun dan Kai." Canda Kris.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya, hyung" bohong Chanyeol.

 _"Kau satu-satunya,hyung"_

Kris tersenyum samar.

"Baguslah. Kau tidak boleh bergantung dengan ku terus." Ujar Kris.

Chanyeol menatap Kris nanar. Tak lama Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan mengalungkan tas ranselnya.

"Aku harus ke kelas, chan"

Belum terlalu jauh jarak antara Chanyeol dan Kris. Namja yang memiliki fake smile itu memanggil Kris.

"Hyung, kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada." Teriak Chanyeol.

Sontak Kris langsung berbalik, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku sudah tau semua, hyung. Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Lirih Chanyeol yang disudut matanya kini sudah terlihat air mata.

Chanyeol mendekati Kris. Sementara Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membesar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, hyung" Chanyeol kembali berlirih.

Selama Chanyeol terus meminta maaf, kris hanya membeku memandang sahabatnya itu

 **~LIMIT~**

Langit mulai merubah warnanya menjadi kelam. Matahari yang tadinya kini menerangkan bumi, tergantikan dengan bulan yang bersinar terang. Di tengah kencangnya angin malam, Kris berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Di tangannya sebuah tabung kecil ia genggam. Namja bersurai emas itu menatap tabung tersebut nanar, ia membuka penutup tabung tersebut. Mengeluarkan 2 butir isinya dan meminumnya tanpa air. Kris terlihat biasa saja saat menelan obat yang pahit, kebal terhadap rasa pahit obat bisa dibilang.

Setelah puas bermanja dengan angin malam, kris membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam kamar. Namja itu duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan grand piano miliknya, ia letakan tabung obatnya diatas grand piano tersebut. Mulai memainkan pianonya. Sesekali berhenti, mencoba mengingat-ingat nada yang sempat dibuatnya beberapa hari lalu. Ya, Kris tidak hanya piawai dalam melukis, ia juga pandai membuat intrumental dengan grand pianonya. Sesaat Kris berhenti dari permainan pianonya, tiba-tiba wajah Tao terlintas di ingatannya, wajahnya yang kerap kali mengambek jika tidak ia penuhi kepenuhan namja bermata panda tersebut, wajah yang selalu tersenyum disetiap paginya saat melihat Kris. Selintas Kris menyesal belum sempat mengenalkan kepiawaiannya dalam bermain piano. Tanpa Kris sadari ternyata ia merindukan sosok itu.

Saat ia sedang tersenyum bahagia mengingat namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya, sebuah rasa sesak timbul di dada namja bersurai emas itu, membuat Kris terbatuk untuk melampiaskan rasa sesak di dadanya. Sebuah cairan berwarna merah terlihat di sudut bibir namja itu.

"Akh!" Rintihan keluar dari bibir Kris.

Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Paru-parunya terasa seperti di himpit oleh barang yang sangat besar. Terlintas obat yang dulu diberikan untuknya, obat pereda rasa sakit. Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri, ia menompangkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamarnya, masih terlihat jelas wajah kesakitan disana. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa mencapai nakas kecil dan membuka laci nakas itu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Kris membuka tabung obat tersebut dan meminumnya. Namja itu bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya kembali. Perjuangannya berhasil, tidak butuh waktu yang lama obat itu bereaksi. Rasa sakit itu berkurang walau ia masih bisa merasakannya sedikit. Ia mengambil tisu yang ada diatas nakas tersebut, masih menopangkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar, Kris membersihkan darah yang berbekas ditangannya. Sebuah korek api Kris keluarkan dari dalam saku celananya, ia membakar tisu tersebut dan membuang ampasnya di dalam tempat sampah yang ada dikamarnya.

Bel apartemen Kris berbunyi. Sontak Kris yang masih terlihat sedikit lemah langsung mau tak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Chankaman" teriak Kris mencoba walau hasilnya suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

Pintu apartemennya ia buka. Sang ayah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, masih lengkap dengan baju kerja. Kris tersenyum samar melihat ayahnya.

"Abeoji."

Suho, sang ayah langsung masuk kedalam apartemen, tak menghiraukan panggilan Kris. Suho sudah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, matanya menatap sekeliling apartemen.

"Tidak perlu sebahagia itu. Aku hanya sedang mengecek keadaan apartemen." Tukas Suho.

Suho membawa langkahnya ke arah dapur, memasukan tangan sebelah kanan di saku celananya.

"Setelah aku menanyakan langsung kepada orang-orang di apartemen, apa saja yang kau lakukan disini. Mereka menjawab kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun."

Sejenak Suho diam.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak percaya. Bisa saja kau menyimpan wanita di apartemen. Karena kalau sampai begitu, para wartawan akan datang ke apartemen dan menghancurkan kerjaan ku." Lanjut Suho dengan nada sinis.

Kris memandang ayahnya nanar. Ditengah keadàannya yang sangat lemah, sang ayah masih bisa bersikap sinis terhadapnya.

Ya, apartemen ini. Bukan hanya kamar Kris tapi, pemilik saham apartemen ini adalah Wu Corp. Milik Suho yang dulunya ingin Suho pindah alihkan kepada anak tunggalnya, Kris. Tapi sejak mengetahui anaknya memiliki penyakit itu, Suho mengubur dalam-dalam rencananya.

Setelah masuk kearea dapur, kini Suho sudah berada di dalam kamar Kris. Sebuah bercak kemerahan terlihat di salah satu sisi dinding kamar tersebut. Sempat kaget namun, Suho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Setelah berkeliling mengecek setiap sudut apartemen, Suho mengistirahatkan diri sesaat di ruang tengah. Dengan segala kekuatan, Suho menatap anaknya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan keperihan, namja tinggi yang berasal dari darahnya sendiri terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Wajah yang menjadi dambaan para namja maupun yeoja itu, terlihat pucat, mata itu terbesit kelelahan tapi satu yang tidak pernah berubah. Senyum tulus dari sosok itu, selalu sama. Sontak Suho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar dari eomma mu, kau sakit"

Kedua mata Kris sedikit tebelalak. Kaget mendengar sang ayah menanyakan keadaannya.

"Gwaenchanayo, abeoji. Hanya kelelahan."

Suho menghela nafas.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau terlalu lama sakit, eomma mu akan kecapekan bolak-balik apartemen ke mansion. Para wartawan akan menanyai sebab aku mengasingkan mu kesini."

Mengasingkan? Ya.

Kris merasa ia memang pantas untuk diasingkan

Suho melirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada ruang tengah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 9 malam. Suho bangung dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen, Kris membukakan pintu untuk sang ayah.

"Hati-hati, abeoji." Ucap Kris hendak memeluk sosok paruh baya itu namun, dengan sigap Suho langsung menghindar.

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku ayahnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Selamat tinggal." Singkat Suho lalu menghilang dari pandangan Kris.

Kris menopangkan tubuhnya pada sisi pintu apartemen, memandang dari jauh kepergian Suho.

"Bahkan tidak ada ucapan selamat malam untukku. Abeoji" lirihnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun berjalan santai di koridor apartemen Kris, ia memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku celana sambil sesekali menggosokan kedua tangannya dan meniup tangannya. Sedikit menyesal karena tidak memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, akibatnya ia harus terkena dinginnya angin malam. Langkah kakinya ia percepat agar ia bisa segera menghangatkan badannya di apartemen Kris. Tiba-tiba saat di tikungan koridor, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Suho abeoji?"

Ya, orang yang Sehun tabrak adalah Suho.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan menundukan badan sebagai sapaan kepada Suho, lalu ia memasukan kembali tangannya ke saku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, abeoji?"

Suho tertawa canggung.

"Haha, hanya mengecek aset ku. Ya, mengeceknya."

Sehun tercengang. Aset? namja ini lupa atau sengaja? Ia tidak ingat anaknya ia pindahkan ke tempat ini?

Suho pura-pura melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, Sehun. Mian, abeoji harus segera balik kerumah. Malam." Ujar Suho lalu pergi begitu saja.

Belum lama Suho pergi, sehun bangun dari tatapan kosongnya.

"Suho abeoji" panggil Sehun.

Suho langsung membalikan badannya.

"Kris hyung, kenapa kau mengasingkannya ke tempat ini? Dia-anakmu sendiri."

Suho bungkam. Ia tidak menjawab, Suho melangkahkan kakinya pergi meniggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Suho, Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu apartemen Kris, Sehun langsung membuka pintu apartemen dan masuk. Melihat keadaan apartemen yang sangat sepi, ia berjalan menuju kamar Kris. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menatap Kris yang sedang memainkan piano sedangkan, Kris ia menghentikan permainan pianonya saat merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sehun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun balik bertanya, "Kau. Kenapa pergi ke kampus, hyung?"

Kening Kris bertaut.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sedang sakit, hyung. Beristirahatlah di rumah."

Kris tertawa.

"Aku tadi hanya menjalankan 2 mata kuliah."

setelah menanggapi omongan Sehun, Kris bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung?"

"Tidur" singkat Kris

Sehun tertawa.

"Boleh ku tebak? Kau belum makan malam bukan? Tukas Sehun.

Kris memandang namja itu malas.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera"

Lalu Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk naik ke atas King Bed nya. Sehun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kris terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Di dapur ia melihat Sehun yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Memasak" jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun menaruh semua bahan yang sudah diambilnya di atas tempat masak.

"Aku akan membuatkan hyung sup." Cicit Sehun sambil mencuci sayur-sayur yang akan di potong.

Dengan wajah yang datar, Kris berujar, "Terserah kau saja." Lalu berlalu pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sehun menatap kepergian Kris dengan nanar dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tak lama setelah Sehun memasak semuanya, ia membawa makanan tersebut ke kamar Kris. Kamar itu terdengar sangat hening, ternyata dari pintu kamar Sehun melihat sang pemilik kamar sudah tertidur. Dengan helaan nafas, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Kris. Sesaat Sehun menatap wajah yang tengah tertidur itu. Tak tega untuk membangunkannya sebenarnya tapi sosok itu belum makan, Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan hyung nya ini tidak makan malam.

Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Kris pelan. "Hyung. Ireona," ujarnya.

Tak lama sebuah respon Sehun dapatkan, kedua mata elang itu terbuka. Dengan suara yang serak, Kris berkata.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia mengangkat semangkuk sup, memperlihatkannya kepada Kris.

"Kau harus memakan ini dulu, hyung"

"Sehun, aku benar-benar sedang tidak berselera. Jangan memaksakannya."

Sehun mengheka nafas kasar.

"Lalu aku harus membuang nya? Hargailah jerih payah ku, hyung." Bentak Sehun.

Kris luluh. Ia juga tidak mungkin tega membiarkan makanan Sehun begitu saja. Kris sekuat tenaga mencoba bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya disampingnya Sehun membantu. Setelah Kris merasa nyaman, Sehun menyuapkan sup yang dibuatnya, kris sempat menolak untuk disuapi tapi melihat wajah Sehun yang memelas mau tak mau Kris menerimanya.

"Otte?" Tanya Sehun.

Kris mencoba merasakan baik-baik makanan itu. Tak lama ia memberikan respon.

"Not bad."

Sehun tertawa bangga.

Setelah cukup lama menyuapkan Kris, makanan akhirnya habis. Sehun memberikan segelas air putih kepada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat sulit sekali menelan? Semangkuk sup kau habiskannya setengah jam"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun, Kris membeku. Ia hanya menatap namja itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku sedang tidak berselera. Kau tetap memaksanya. Itu sebabnya aku mengulur-ulur"

Begitulah jawaban Kris. Sehun tidak percaya, ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kris terlihat kesulitan menelan makananya dan namja itu juga tadi hampir saja tersedak.

"Sebebarnya ada apa denganmu, hyung."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Namja yang lebih muda dari Kris itu, menghela nafas.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Kening Kris bertaut.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kai. Hyung sudah tau kalau dia menggunakan obat-obat terlarang kan, hyung?"

Ucapan Sehun membuat kedua mata Kris terbelalak sementara Sehun menatap Kris datar.

 **~LIMIT~**

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dari pintu ia melihat sang sepupu yang tengah tertidur di meja belajar. Sebuah buku yang masih terbuka menjadi alas kepala Tao. Baekhyun memindahkan sepupunya pelan-pelan ke atas ranjang Tao dan dirinya. Setelah Tao sudah terlihat nyaman, Baekhyun menatap wajah sepupunya itu. Mata panda itu terlihat membengkak, tampaknya sang empu menangis sebelum tidur namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Tao menangis dalam tidurnya, air mata masih membekas di sudut mata panda itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia membersihkan bekas air mata itu. Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya di samping Tao. Sebuah suara yang sangat khas berasal dari sebelahnya, Tao kembali mengigau.

"Mama. Baba. Bogoshipo," igau Tao.

 **~LIMIT~**

Suho turun dari lantai atas rumahnya sambil merapihkan jas berwarna biru donker yang dikenakannya. Sebuah suara yang cukup berisik berasal dari dapur. Disana ia melihat sang istri tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi namun, Suho dapat melihat Lay yang sepertinya bekerja dengan sangat terburu-buru dan sang istri terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Kris, hari ini jangan lupa ke rumah sakit ya, Nak"

"Izin dulu. Kau harus istirahat setelah transfusi, Kris."

"Iya. Eomma tunggu jam 8 tepat dirumah sakit ya. Bye."

Suho hanya mendengar setiap kata yang Lay ucapkan kepada sang penelpon. Setelah sang istri selesai menelpon anaknya, lay menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja dan saat ia membalikan badan. Suho, sang suami berdiri di sekat antara dapur dan ruang keluarga. Suho tersenyum, tidak biasanya. Namja pendek itu berjalan sambil membawa tas kerja dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Pagi, yeobo"

Lay tersenyum mendengar nada manis dari Suho. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nada itu. Lay meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan mencium dahi sang suami.

"Siapa yang kau telpon tadi?" Tanya Suho pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ah, itu Kris. Ia harus transfusi darah hari ini."

Suho bingung, ia mengehentikan sesaat kunyahan makanannya.

"Tranfusi darah?"

Lay mengangguk.

"Donghae mengupayakan pengobatan untuk Kris dan pengobatan itu memiliki efek samping yang akan membuat penderita cepat lelah. Itu sebabnya Kris harus transfusi darah."

Suho mengangguk, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ia temui di kamar Kris kemarin malam terlintas di ingatannya.

"Lay, kau yakin Kris baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho.

Lay mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tampak terlihat sehat. Waeyo?"

Suho menatap Lay nanar.

"Aku menemukan bekas darah di wallpaper kamar kemarin." Ujar Suho.

Sontak Lay langsung menoleh.

"Mworago?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Lay dan Kris kini tengah berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Terlihat jelas sang ibu kini tengah mengoceh kepada anaknya yang hanya bersikap datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ke eomma, kalau kau sering mengalami itu Kris?"

"Eomma, Kris tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah biasa. Eomma tidak perlu sekhawatir ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin eomma tidak khawatir, gejala itu tidak bisa disepelekan ,Kris."

Kris terlihat menghela nafas.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa eomma lakukan kalau Kris melaporkannya? Gejala itu memang pasti terjadi kan eomma, tidak akan bisa dihindari."

Tepat saat Lay ingin menanggapi perkataan anaknya, dua orang namja tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan koridor rumah sakit dan Lay hampir menabrak kedua orang itu.

"Eomonie?" Ujar salah satu dari kedua namja itu.

Kris justru secara reflek berucap memanggil nama seseorang yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Tao."

Baekhyun yang tadi secara tidak sengaja hampir menabrak Lay, menundukan badan meminta maaf.

"Jwoseonghamnida, eomonie."

Lay tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepala dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"Ah, gwaenchana Baek. Eomma juga tidak melihat jalan tadi."

Sementara balik kepada Kris dan Tao. Kris menatap Tao intens sementara, Tao menundukan kepalanya gugup.

Dengan segala keberanian, Tao mengeluarkan suara.

"K-kris ge, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris terdiam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa, yang ada dipikirannya hanya, ia ingin memeluk 'kekasihnya' yang ada dihadapannya kini. Lay yang melihat Kris hanya membeku, namja itu angkat bicara.

"Kris mengantarkan eomma untuk menebus obat, Tao."

Tao mengangguk dan kembali menunduk.

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tao?"

Suara itu, suara yang selalu mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Suara Kris yang berat dan serak itu mengalihkan perhatian Tao. Tao menatap mata itu, tak ada yang berubah. Namja panda itu masih bisa melihat kilatan cinta dimata namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya ini. Melihat Kris yang menatap Tao intens, Baekhyun berdehem.

"Ekhem, ekhem. Tao kesini untuk terapi." Tukas Baekhyun.

Lay tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat posesif terhadap Tao.

"Ah, eomoni. Mianhae, kami harus segera keruangan dokter. Sampai jumpa lagi, eomonie."

Tao dan Baekhyun pun pergi. Kini Kris dan Lay kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak lama mereka sampai didepan ruang dokter Donghae.

"Kau tunggu dulu disini. Eomma berbicara sebentar dengan Lee uisa, ne?"

Kris mengangguk dan Lay langsung masuk kedalam. Sementara Kris ia berjalan menjauh dari ruang Lee uisa.

 **~LIMIT~**

Dari kejauhan Kris melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri melipat tangan didada. Pandangan namja manis itu terfokus kedalam suatu ruangan. Kris mendekat ke Baekhyun. Merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, Baekhyun menoleh. Helaan nafas terdengar dari yang jauh lebih pendek dari Kris itu.

"Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran ku?" Tanya Kris.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menjawab, "Sejujurnya iya tapi kalaupun kau ku usir. Kau tidak akan pergi bukan?"

Kris tertawa kecil.

"Sebentar saja, izinkan aku. Nantinya tidak perlu kau usir aku tidak akan ada lagi dihadapanmu-juga Tao."

Baekhyun menoleh ke namja yang berada disampingnya, kata-kata itu terdengar aneh bagi Baekhyun. Setelah menatap Kris yang tak memberi respon, baekhyun kembali menatap kedalam ruangan. Disana Tao terlihat sangat bersemangat menjalankan terapi walau, dapat mereka berdua lihat, namja bermata panda itu kelelahan.

"Kau lihat, Kris. Dia melakukan ini semua. Untukmu."

"Aku bukan namja yang baik untuknya, Baek"

"Aku tau. Bahkan dari dulu."

Kris menggeleng medengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bukan, bukan dari segi perilaku. Aku-aku tidak akan bisa membahayakan Tao, nantinya."

Baekhyun tertawa remeh.

"Sudah kupastikan."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berbunyi.

"Nde, eomma. Kris segera kesana" ujar Kria pada sang ibu yang menelponnya.

setelah menutup sambungan telpon, namja tinggi itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku lalu, menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku harus pergi." Ujar Kris lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa, terbesit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Baekhyun diam-diam mengikuti langkah Kris. Sedangkan Tao yang berada didalam ruang terapi, menoleh keluar saat kekasihnya pergi. Tao tersenyum.

 **~LIMIT~**

Baekhyun melihat Kris memasuki sebuah ruangan. Didalam ruangan itu seorang dokter dan suster memasangkan sebuah selang ke tangan Kris. Selang itu berasal dari kantung infus yang isinya merupakan sebuah darah. Kening Baekhyun bertaut. Tak lama sang suster keluar sambil membawa peralatannya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah suster itu didepan ruangan.

"Ah, ganhosa mianhae. Tuan Wu Yifan, apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"

Sang suster sempat curiga dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, anda siapanya Tuan Yifan?"

Dengan sigap Baekhyun menjawab, "Saya kerabatnya. Ya, kerabat. Saya kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan dokter kepada Yifan, makanya saya bertanya"

Suster itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan Yifan sedang menjalani pengobatan"

"Pengobatan? Pengobatan untuk apa ya?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Beliau sedang menjalani pengobatan AIDS dan obat tersebut mempunyai efek samping yang akan membuat pengguna cepat kelelahan dan kurang darah. Itu sebabnya beliau harus melakukan transfusi."

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak, pandangannya berkaca-kaca. Sesaat ia terbengong dan kembali sadar.

"Ah, algeuseumnida. Gamsahamnida untuk infonya, ganhosa." Tutur Baekhyun mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

setelah suster itu pergi, tubuh Baekhyun oleng. Membuatnya harus bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit tersebut. Air matanya menetes. Baekhyun menatap ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dengan lirih ia berujar, "AIDS? Tidak mungkin."

Ingatannya kembali kepada beberapa saat tadi Kris dan dia berbincang didepan ruang terapi Tao.

" _Aku-tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Tao, nantinya."_

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tadi bersandar pada dinding kini merosot begitu saja. Namja itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangis. Sama sekali tidak mencoba menahan isakan dan raungannya, Baekhyun menangis dengan kencang hingga sesegukan.

Didalam raungannya Baekhyun berujar, "Mianhae. Mianhae Kris, Mianhae!"

 **~LIMIT~**

Luhan keluar dari perpustakaan kampus. Buku-buku tebal yang baru saja ia pinjam memenuhi tangannya membuat badannya menjadi keliatan kecil. Dari kejauhan seorang namja bermata besar tengah berdiri kebingungan sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil. Matanya tidak henti-henti menatap ke sekeliling gedung kampus. Tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh kepada orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan kerepotan membawa buku.

"Luhan!" Teriak namja itu.

Dengan sedikit kerepotan Luhan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dan matanya jatuh kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo masih mencoba mentralkan nafasnya karena berlari.

"Hah, hah.. aku- aku mendapatkan petunjuk baru. Mereka-mereka sahabat suamiku, berkuliah disini!"

Bibir kucing Luhan terbuka, ekspresi gembira begiti tercampar diwajah cantik itu.

"Jinjjayo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk gembira namun, tiba-tiba raut gembira di wajah Luhan meluntur.

"Yah, kalau begitu kau akan secepatnya kembali ke luar negeri dong. Ah,"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Luhan. Kyungsoo mengelus lembut bahu namja yang ada didepannya dan berkata, "Aku akan sering-sering main ke sini, Lu. Tenang saja"

"Jinjjayo? Ah baiklah" ujar Luhan.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat kekasihnya yang tengah berjalan.

"Nah, itu dia kekasih ku. Kebetulan sekali, aku akan mengenlkannya padamu." Kata Luhan.

"HUNNIE!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar suara Luhan langsung mencari sumber suara itu, ia melihat tangan Luhan yang melambai-lambai kepadanya. Dengan senyuman Sehun berjalan cepat mendekati kekasihnya namun, Sehun nerasakan keanehan. Ia melihat namja yang tengah berdiri didepan Luhan, namja berambut merah dan kacamata. Walau, penampilan namja itu berubah drastis, Sehun masih dapat mengenalnya dari bentuk bibir dan mata itu. Kini mereka suka saling berhadapan, tidak hanya Sehun yang kaget, Kyungsoo pun kaget.

"Sehun?"

"D.O?

TBC...

Yuhuuuuuuuuuii, author kembali. Gimana? Gimana? Chap kemarin? Seru gak? Kali ini author membawa kembali chap yang gak kalah seru loh! berasa gak tegangnya? Feelnya? huft, author harap kalian puas ne...

Oh iya mengenai abang Tao. Author selaku EXO L kecewa dengan tindakan beberapa EXO L yang menjudge Tao, sedikit pesan sih dari author. Ex member adalah sosok yang dulu juga membuat kita bangga menjadi EXO L so, keep give support. Ambil sisi positif dari keputusan yang mereka ambil karena kita gak tau apa alasan sebenarnya mereka mengambil keputusan itu... EXO? SARANGHAJA!

Gomawo untuk review, follow dan favorite dari kalian untuk Ff ini. Tetap berikan review karena hanya dari kalian lah author menjadi bersemangat dalam menulis. Saranghae❤

BIG THANKS AND REPLY FOR REVIEW :

annisakimexo : ini udah lanjut kok, hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kim -Jung- Hyewon : gomawo pujiannya :) udah next nih, kali ini Yifan sedikit menderita tapi mudahan kamu suka yaa.. gomawo reviewnya dan semangatnya^^

pantao : Mianhae atas kekejaman author.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Ammi Gummy: Mianhae, itu masih rahasia, Ammi. Kalau autjor ksh tau nanti gak surprise:( Mereka gak putus, org mereka masih saling anggal kekasih kok. Tao gk mau pisah dr Kris begitu juga Kris, ehm. Udah lanjut yaaa, Gomawo reviewnya^^

celindazifan: gak ketularan kok tenang aja... gomawo reviewnya^^

aldif.63: udah lanjut ya...gomawo reviewnya^^

ChanKai Love: terus dukung KrisTao dan author juga ya :D. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Blablabla: gomawo pujiannya.. udah lanjut nih... gomawo reviewnya^^

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut yaaa, gomawo review dan semangatnya^^

Mislah: makasih pujiannya... gomawo reviewnya yaa^^

LVenge: mereka sama sama ngerasa gak sempurna sih.. hm,. mungkin chal depan Tao bakal tau, soalnya Baek udh tau nih.. Gomawo reviewnya dan semangatnya yaaa^^

Guest: iya dong author tepat janji:) Sehun masih masih belum tau semuanya nih, Luhan lagi difokusin buat Kyungsoo.. Suho muncul kok disini... semoga kamu suka yaa... Gomawo reviewnya^^

DAN UNTUK SEMUA SILENT READERS. GAMSAHAMNIDA^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Limit?**

By : cronos01

Cast : Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing

Wu Yifan/ Kris

Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rate T+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!

So, Enjoy it!

Chapter 8

 _Previously..._

. Ia melihat namja yang tengah berdiri didepan Luhan, namja berambut merah dan kacamata. Walau, penampilan namja itu berubah drastis, Sehun masih dapat mengenalnya dari bentuk bibir dan mata itu. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, tidak hanya Sehun yang kaget, Kyungsoo pun kaget.

"Sehun?"

"D.O?

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next..._

Setelah menjalankan terapi selama 1 jam, kini Baekhyun dan Tao sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah namja panda tersebut. Bahagia karena kemajuan terapinya dan bahagia karena Kris namja yang masih menjadi kekasihnya sempat melihat proses terapinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang sepupu, Baekhyun. Namja manis pertubuh lebih pandek dari Tao itu tampak lebih diam. Mata itu tampak kosong walau Baekhyun masih terlihat konsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Tao mencoba untuk mengajak berbicara sepupunya itu.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Baekhyun hanya menoleh.

"Sikapmu aneh sekali, hyung. Kau tidak bahagia ya sebentar lagi aku akan bisa berjalan lagi?"

"A-ani. Tidak begitu, Tao." Jawab Baekhyun langsung.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tao dengan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Merasa ada yang perlu Baekhyun tanyakan secara serius dengan Tao, ia memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Baekhyun menatap Tao intens.

"Tao, kau dan Kris-kalian benar-benar saling mencintai?"

Tao hanya memberi respon diam.

"Jawab, Tao"

"A-pa yang membuat hyung sangat ingin aku menjawabnya?"

Baekhyun membetulkan duduknya dan mengcengkram stir mobil erat, sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan Seoul yang terlihat ramai, hingga tiba-tiba ia menyerbu Tao untuk memeluk namja itu.

"Hyung?"

"Tinggalkan Kris, Tao. Lupakan dia."

Baekhyun berisik didalam pelukan, tanpa Tao ketahui pun Baekhyun menangis.

"W-waeyo?" Tao bertanya dengan gagap.

"Untuk kebaikanmu dan Kris, Tao. Jebal." Lirih Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi berubah. Rasa kecewa, kesal dan marah kini menguasai Tao. Sepupunya yang beberapa hari lalu mengatakan menyetujui hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, tiba-tiba namja manis yang merupakan sepupunya ini berubah pikiran. Tidak tau kah Baekhyun, jika semangat Tao, kebahagiaannya dan senyumannya selalu ia pertahankan dan ia perjuangkan karena Kris. Setelah kedua orang Tao meninggal selain keluarga Baekhyun, Tao mendapatkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan hati. Orang yang memberikan itu semua adalah, Kris. Kekasihnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kris, ditangannya sekantung plastik belanjaan terdapat disana. Namja tinggi itu memencet bel apartemen Kris sedangkan, didalam Lay tengah membersihkan apartemen. Mendengar suara bel Lay meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menundukan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam.

"Annyeong hasseyo, eomonie."

"Ne, annyeong Chanyeol. Silahkan masuk."

Setelah dipersilahkan Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam. Chanyeol meletakan plastik belanjaannya di ruang tengah. Namja tinggi itu menatap ke sekeliling apartemen, melihat sebuah pembersih kaca tengah menganggur di atas meja makan, Chanyeol mengambil barang tersebut. Lay melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin membantu membersihkan apartemen, ia cegah.

"Chan, mau apa kau? Sudah tak perlu repot-repot."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana, eomonie."

Melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sungguh-sungguh ingin membantu, lay tidak mencegah lagi. Sementara Chanyeol membersihkan kaca, Lay melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur. Lay tersenyum saat sesekali ia melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai bahkan kekasih mereka sudah Lay anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, itu sebabnya Lay tidak membedakan perhatian bahkan kasih sayang yang ia berikan.

"Chanyeol, gomapta."

Disela pekerjaannya, Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Lay.

"Ini bukan perkerjaan yang berat, eomonie."

"Ani, bukan itu. Terima kasih karena sampai sekarang kau masih ada untuk Kris. Terima kasih kau sudah mempercayainya, Chanyeol."

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah membersihkan kaca berhenti, ia sempat memandang kosong pemandangan diluar gedung apartemen itu. Kembali tersadar namja tinggi itu berbalik badan, melangkahkan kakinya ke namja paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari sahabatnya. Chanyeol mengelus lembut bahu Lay.

"Kris, sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri, eomonie. Mempercayainya bukanlah suatu hal yang harus kupertimbangankan, itu memang kewajiban ku sebagai seorang dongsaeng. Bukan begitu, eomonie?"

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang ada di bahunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar dari àrah kamar Kris. Pemilik kamar itu, masih dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Surai yang belum tertata dengan benar dan mata yang terlihat masih setengah terbuka.

"Eomma?"

Tatapan seketika jatuh ke namja yang berada disamping ibunya. Kedua mata yang tadi masih sedikit terpejam itu, kini terbuka lebar.

"Chanyeol?"

Dengan fake smilenya, Chanyeol membalas kebingungan Kris.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau bahkan baru pulang kuliah." Sergah Kris.

"Berkunjung dan membantu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat alat pembersih kaca yang digunakannya tadi.

Air muka Kris terlihat berubah. "Pulanglah." Dinginnya.

Melihat sang anak yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan keberadaan sahabatnya, Lay angkat bicara.

"Kris, dia disini untuk membantu eomma. Kau tidak ingin ada seseorang yang membantu eomma?" Lembut Lay.

Kris menatap sang ibu nanar. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Kris memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih membuktikan bahwa dirinya juga bisa diandalkan oleh sang ibu namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol, langkahnya oleng, beruntung Chanyeol berhasil menopangnya.

"Kau masih lemas, Kris. Kembalilah beristirahat." Ujar Lay.

Kris mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menopangnya berdiri namun, namja yang memiliki senyum lebar itu tidak berusaha untuk melepasnya.

"Eomonie, lebih baik aku bawa Kris hyung ke kamar dulu, ne?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya. Lay mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung mengalungkan lengan Kris di lehernya dan membawa namja berdarah eropa itu untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Tepat setelah Chanyeol ingin membantu Kris untuk berbaring, tangannya, melihat ke lengan Kris yang terdapat sebuah luka. Luka itu, Chanyeol tau. Itu masih merupakan gejala umum penyakit yang diderita Kris. Sebuah ruam yang awalnya muncul perlahan-lahan dan menghilang lalu menjadikannya sebuah luka yang terlihat meradang. Seperti sebuah penyakit kulit, luka itu terasa gatal dan panas pada saat-saat tertentu. Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak kaget, Kris pun tidak mencoba menyembunyikan luka tersebut.

"Istirahatlah, hyung."

Setelah membantu Kris, Chanyeol hendak keluar dari ruangan yang sangat luas itu. saat sudah berada didepan pintu, Kris memanggilnya.

"Chan, pulanglah."

Tidak berniat menjawab, Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil alat pembersih kaca tetapi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Nama sang kekasih, Baekhyun terpampang di layar ponselnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Lay sebagai isyarat untuknya izin menjawab panggilan dari Baekhyun.

 _"Channie, kau sudah pulang kuliah?"_ Tanya namja manis itu.

"Sudah, Baek. Kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Wae?"

" _Gwaenchana, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mansion mu. Neo eoddiya?"_

"Ah, jinjja? Aku dirumah Kris hyung."

Terdengar hening sesaat dari Baekhyun.

 _"K-Kris?"_ Ujar Baekhyun gagap.

Dengan mantap Chanyeol menjawab, "ne, wae? Kau ingin kesini?"

Secara langsung Baekhyun menolak dengan nada tinggi.

 _"Ani! Pulanglah sekarang, Chan."_

Kedua kening Chanyeol bertaut, "Yak! Aku sedang membantu Lay eomma, Baek."

 _"Kumohon, Chan. Pulanglah sekarang aku menunggu mu."_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, namja itu menutup begitu saja sambungan telepon. Chanyeol panik, ia khawatir. Suara Baekhyun terdengar aneh di telinganya dan permintaan pulang yang kekasihnya sampaikan terdengar sangat mendesak. Setelah memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celananya, Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah untuk berpamit dengan Lay dan setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari apartemen Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

Luhan berdiri diantara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Seketika ia terkejut saat mendengar Kyungsoo mencelotehkan nama kekasihnya namun, ada yang tidak beres saat Luhan mendengar sang kekasih justru menyebut nama bermata besar itu dengan sebutan D.O.

"Y-yak, apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah kenal dengan Sehun, Kyung?"

Setelah menatap kearah Kyungsoo, Luhan menjatuhkan tatapannya kepada Sehun.

"Geundae, Hunnie kau memanggil nama Kyungsoo keliru. Ini Kyungsoo bukan D.O"

Namja berdarah cina itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri terpaku memandang Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba menerjang namja pendek itu. Sehun mencengkram keras bahu Kyungsoo dan berteriak tidak karuan.

"Ani! Neo d.o. Beritahu padaku, dimana Kai sekarang? Kai eoodiya?!"

Sudah lama, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Berteriak dan memaksa seseorang untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Ia cukup paham dengan posisi Sehun yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi sang sahabat tapi, setidaknya Sehun bisa meredam emosi. Luhan menyentuh bahu Sehun lembut seakan meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan cengkraman di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hunnie, geumanhae. Ada apa denga-"

"KAU TIDAK USAH IKUR CAMPUR, LUHAN!" Ucapan manis dan lembut dari Luhan kepada Sehun di potong begitu saja oleh bentakan kasar yang Sehun keluarkan.

Luhan dengan mata yang seketika berkaca-kaca, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menatap sang kekasih.

"Kau-membentakku, Hun?"

Sehun tidak goyah ia masih terus mendesak Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan kesakitan di bahunya, ia menepis pelan tangan Sehun yang mengcengkram bahunya dan mencoba menggeliat keluar dari kekangan Sehun. Dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir, Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Namja bermata besar itu melepaskan kacamata bulat yang ia gunakan dan ia mengatur surainya seperti dulu saat terakhir kali Sehun bertemu dengannya.

"Mianhae. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. Aku D.O"

Luhan langsung berkata, "A-pa maksudmu, Kyung? Kau menipu ku?"

Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo menjawab. "Tidak. Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak menipumu. Aku juga Kyungsoo. Nama lengkap ku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah D.O dan aku juga Kyungsoo."

Sejenak Kyungsoo diam untuk menarik nafas.

"Kyungsoo adalah sebutan khusus yang Kai berikan kepadaku. Aku ingin orang-orang memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu agar aku bisa terus merasa Kai memanggil namaku biarpun itu melalui bibir orang lain."

Luhan menatap nanar Kyungsoo. Merasa sangat bodoh, bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak menanyakan dulu, siapa nama suami Kyungsoo. Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis.

"Lalu dimana Kai sekarang?" Suara dingin tiba-tiba terdengar dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang berada dipelukan Luhan. Menghapus bekas airmata di pipinya, ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

"Kai tidak di sini Sehun."

Sebuah helaan nafas kasar Sehun keluarkan.

"Aku tau. Kai memang tidak berada di Korea, ia mengambil studi di Vancouver. Benar begitu?"

Luhan menatap sang kekasih, ia hanya dapat diam membeku. Luhan mengetahui segalanya. Kini ia mengerti. Kai, sahabat dari kekasihnya itu sudah tiada.

"Hunnie.." lirihnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk lembut lengan Luhan, ia mengisyaratkan akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun sendiri.

"Kai sudah tidak ada, Hun." Ujar Kyungsoo mantap.

Masih dengan tatapan datar Sehun bertanya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kai meninggal, Sehun." Lirih. Terdengar sangat lirih. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo.

Sementara, Sehun ia tertawa tidak percaya. Biarpun ia tertawa, mata itu. Mata Sehun menyiratkan ketakukan akan kebenaran dari ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Gotjimal."

Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun, melihat kekasihnya yang tampak kaget dan juga tidak percaya.

"Katakan ini bohong kan, Hannie. Eoh?" Ujar Sehun pada Luhan.

"Mianhae, Hun. Itu benar." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak berniat mengejar kekasihnya, menurutnya Sehun butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Setelah menatap kepergian kekasihnya, Luhan kembali menjatuhkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo. Namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah kertas.

"Tolong berikan surat ini pada Sehun, Lu." Ucapnya.

Luhan mengambil surat itu.

"Aku akan memberikan surat ini kepada Sehun. Kau jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo menghapus bekas airmatanya, ia mengangguk dan seulas senyuman terpancar dari wajahnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol telah sampai didalam rumahnya. Ia melempar tas ransel miliknya ke king sofa yang berada ruang tengah. Kakinya ia langkahkan menujut lantai 2, kamar pribadinya.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu pandai dalam bermain sebuah piano tetapi didalam kamarnya yang luas ini, Chanyeol menyediakan sebuah grand piano. Bukan untuknya tapi spesial untuk sang kekasih yang sangat ia tau pandai dalam bermain piano dan disana kini Baekhyun berada. Memandang kosong tuts-tuts piano. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kekasihnya dengan langakah sadar seseorang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, Baekhyun bangkit dari dunianya. Sedikit berjarak, Chanyeol berdiri tersenyum padanya. Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung menyerbu Chanyeol dengan pelukan. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun namun, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Igo mwoya? Wae geurae? Tidak biasanya kau akan bermanja-manja seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut surai sang kekasih.

Baekhyun yang tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol, kini ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, menatap mata Chanyeol membuat jarak kedua wajah mereka sangat pendek.

"Aku sudah tau, Chan. Aku sudah tau semuanya." lirih Baekhyun seakan sebuah bisikan.

Kedua kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Mwo? Apa yang sudah kau ketahui, katakan dengan jelas, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka. Suasana hening dan intim seperti ini membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan kemesraannnya kepada Baekhyun lebih dalam. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah sangat serius, melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kekasih. Berdiri didepan sana dan menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Kris." Singkatnya.

Sebuah nama yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

"Aids?" Lanjut Baekhyun kembali dengan lirih.

"Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol.

Hening. Baekhyun berdiri sambil menopangkan tangan sebelah kananya di pinggang, ia menundukan kepalanya lalu helaan nafas lelah terdengar setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Kembali terdengar suara dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bening Baekhyun.

"Chan, aku merasa bersalah."

Chanyeol mendekati sang kekasih dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merasa menjadi teman yang begitu kejam kepadanya."

"Tidak, kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Baek." Tukas Chanyeol langsung.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar.

"Aku ingin Tao bahagia, Chan." Tuturnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Menurutmu setelah mengetahui hal ini, apa aku akan merestui mereka?"

seketika pelukan Chanyeol melonggar, ia menatap aneh kepada Baekhyun. "Maksudmu apa, Baek."

"aku tidak mungkin merestui mereka, chan. Kita bahkan tidak tau sampai kapan, Kris akan bertahan. Dan-dan bagaimana jika Kris melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Tao? Kau pasti tau akan konsekuensi hal itu, Chan." celoteh Baekhyun dengan air mata yang menggenang.

Chanyeol menatap miris kekasihnya, kedua matanya memicing. "Kau mendoakan Kris untuk dia mati secepatnya, Baek?"

Sesaat Chanyeol menarik nafas. "Kris hyung. Aku sangat mengenalnya, Baek. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. sejak ia jatuh cinta dengan Tao, aku yakin Kris pun sudah memikirkan hal itu."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung mencelah omongan Chanyeol.

"Benar. Memang Kris akan sangat memikirkan Tao. Tapi bagaimana saat mereka sudah menikah nanti? Untuk mendapatkan sebuah keturunan, mereka harus melakukan hal intim, Chan. Jika mungkin penyakit itu tidak mengalir di tubuh Tao, penyakit itu akan menggeroti anak mereka nanti."

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran kekasihnya.

"Mereka yang menjalani hubungan ini, kenapa kau sangat paranoid, Baek. Mereka bisa mengadopsi anak." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tidak Chanyeol yang tertawa remeh, Bakehyun juga meremehkan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Adopsi? Kau pikir Tao akan bahagia dengan anak adopsi itu?" Tukasnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mulai kesal. Sudah cukup kesabarannya terhadap sang kekasih.

"Baek, aku sudah cukup sabar denganmu. Semua kekhawatiranmu itu, bukanlah semata-mata kekhawatiranmu terhadap Tao. Itu hanya emosi mu saja! Tao bukanlah boneka yang bisa kau atur kehidupannya, Baek." Bentak Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya.

Baekhyun duduk di depan grand piano yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya sewaktu ulang tahunnya. Ia memukul tuts-tuts piano itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nada yang sangat mememakan telinga. Ia menangis.

 **~LIMIT~**

Malam ini Luhan kini sudah berada didalam kediaman keluarga Oh. Rumah itu sepi hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ya, Ayah Sehun merupakan seorang pengusaha besar san ibunya merupakan seorang designer terkenal. Itu sebabnya rumah selalu dalam keadaan sepi, tak jarang Sehun akan tingga seorang diri dengan para pelayan, sang ibu yang terkadang harus tour keluar negeri begitupula, sang ayah yang harus menemui para customer luar negeri. Biasanya, jika Sehun minta ditemani, ia akan tidur beberapa malam untuk menemani kekasihnya.

Namja berdarah Cina itu kini sudah berada didepan kamar sang kekasih, ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Ne."

Sebuah jawaban singkat terdengar dari dalam. Luhan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Didalam kamar, Sehun tengah bergelut sendiri dengan laptop seakan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih.

Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Luhan menyapa Sehun.

"Hunnie.."

"Hn?" Jawaban singkat Sehun berikan.

Luhan menyodorkan bubble tea yang tadi sengaja ia beli untuk Sehun. Seketika perhatian Sehun terbagi, ia melirik kearah bubble tea yang berada disampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Gomawo, Hannie."

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ternyata kekasihnya itu masih gampang dirayu dengan sebuah bubble tea. Ia berdiri disamping kursi kerja kekasihnya, mencoba melihat apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

"Sedang apa, Hunnie?"

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, Han."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat Luhan terdiam mencoba mencari cara yang tepat untuk berbicara tentang Kai.

"Aku cemburu dengan D.O" celetuk Luhan.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, jari-jari Sehun yang sedang mengetik seketika berhenti sesaat lalu kembali mengetik.

"Cemburu? Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"D.O sudah dipinang oleh Kai. Chanyeol sudah melamar Baekhyun didepan Xiumin eomma dan Chen abeoji. Kapan aku akan seperti mereka?" Ujar Luhan dengan nada yang manja.

Mendengar ucapan sang kekasih Sehun tertawa, ia mencoba menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananya. Merasa dipermainkan karena nada tertawa Sehun, Luhan cemberut.

"Y-yak Hunnie! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Gerutunya.

Sehun mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Ini merupakan sebuah kode?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Luhan tersipu malu saat ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan untuk dilamar.

"A-ni.. aku hanya-hanya kagum dengan mereka. Di umur yang semuda itu seseorang sudah mengikatkan janji sehidup semati." Kata Luhan gugup.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menghela nafas. Namja berwajah datar itu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, ia berjalan menuju lemari putih yang memiliki laci-laci kecil. Salah satu dari laci-laci itu Sehun buka sesuatu ia ambil dari dalam sana. Setelah itu Sehun berjalan menuju sang kekasih.

Sehun memperlihatkan sebuah kotak cincin kecil berwarna putih kepada Luhan. Kedua mata kecil Luhan terbuka lebar saat melihat kotak cincin itu. Sehun mulai membukanya. Dua buah pasang cincin berwarna hitam. Cincin itu bukan cincin seperti kebanyakan. Cincin itu berasal dari batu marmer pilihan karena itu juga warna dari cincin itu bukanlah putih atau emas melainkan warna hitam.

"Mianhae karena memesannya tanpa sepengetahuan darimu." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan terharu, air mata kebahagiaan jatuh di pipi miliknya.

"Aku bahkan bisa menikahimu sekarang, Hannie. Malam ini." Tukas Sehun.

Kedua pipi Luhan memerah masih dengan bekas airmata kebahagiaannya Luhan memukul bahu Sehun malu.

"Y-yak! Enak saja."

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam saku celananya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sehun.

"Igo mwoya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Surat dari Kai." Jawab Luhan hati-hati.

Tatapan mata Sehun berubah tajam dan dingin. Ia mengambil surat itu.

"Bacalah saat kau sudah hendak tidur, Hun." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengangguk.

Luhan melirik pada jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Hun, sudah malam aku harus pulang." Ucapnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman tulus.

"Temani aku malam ini, Hannie."

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Penampilannya masih sangat berantakan, surai yang tidak beraturan dan wajah yang masih terlihat bengkak karena baru bangun tidur. Tampak seperti seorang anak kecil, Kris berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Ia mengisi air mineral ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguknya. Setelah nyawanya mulai benar-benar terkumpul entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kris mendengar suara televisi yang menyala. Kris melangkahkan kakinya pelan, jujur biarpun ia berpenampilan dingin didepan orang-orang, Kris tidak akan bisa berpenampilan dingin didepan hantu. Kris takut hantu, sedikit. Ketika ia sudah berada diruang tengah Kris merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menyalakan saklar.

"Eomma?"

Ya, Lay sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Mendengar suara anaknya, perhatian Lay terbagi. Ia melirik kebelakang dan sang anak tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sofa.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kris?" Tanya Lay.

Kris mengangguk dan berkata, "hn. Eomma tidak pulang kerumah tadi malam?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin eomma meninggalkan mu sendiri." Jawab Lay.

"Loh? Lalu eomma tidur dimana?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Lay tersenyum. " dikamarmu. Disampingmu." Jawab Lay.

Kris memicingkan matanya kepada sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak bohong kan? Eomam tidak tidur di sofa kan?" Tanya Kris meyakinkan.

Lay mengangguk mantap dan berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"Sudah lama eomma tidak tidur denganmu, Kris. Salahkah jika eomma ingin tidur disamping anak eomma?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak salah." jawab Kris.

Lay tersenyum lembut, ia mengecup pipi sang putra.

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak tadi malam." Cicitnya.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangan kanan sang ibu dan menempatkan telapak tangan ibunya pada pipinya. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari namja itu.

"Karena ada eomma disampingku" ujar Kris.

Lay tertawa. Anaknya ini bisa dibilang sudah tidak muda lagi. Usia sang anak sudah memasuki 20 tahun dan dua hari lagi umur anaknya akan semakin menua. Diumur yang sudah tidak muda itu, Lay tidak pernah kehilangan sosok manja Kris, perhatian Kria dan cerita-cerita kehidupan Kris. Putranya itu akan selalu membagi apapun cerita dan kejadian yang terjadi dikehidupannya. Lay bangga dan sangat bersyukur memiliki Kris.

"Eomma menyayangimu. Nae adeul." Ujar Lay.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sebuah weker digital diatas meja kerja Sehun berbunyi. Meskipun weker itu tidak menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga seperti weker umunya, sang pemilik kamar terbangun. Namja muda itu masih dengan mata tertutup ia meraba-raba meja kerjanya dan weker itu akhirnya ia temukan, Sehun memencet sebuah tombol di weker itu membuat bunyi itu tidak didengarnya lagi. Sehun yang baru merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya diatas kursi kerjanya mulai melenguh. Ia merintih saat merasakan kram dileher jenjangnya. Setelah mata mulai terbuka kedua mata Sehun mengelilingi sekeliling kamarnya. Diatas tempat tidurnya ia melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati king bednya. Ia memperbaiki selimut sang kekasih.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu melihat surat yang tadi malam kekasihnya berikan tergeletak diatas nakas disamping king bednya. Matanya menatap tajam surat itu, dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak meraih surat tersebut. Dibukanya penutup amplop berwarna hitam itu, sebuah kertas terlipat dua yang berada di dalam amplop Sehun buka.

 _Annyeong Sehun..._

 _Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae... Itu adalah serangkaian kalimat yang pantas untuk pertama kali kuucapkan._

 _Kau ingin marah? Mencaci? Menghinaku? Silahkan, datangilah aku, kunjungilah aku... aku pantas menerima itu semua. Satu yang aku pinta saat kau mengunjungi ku. Tidak ada airmata. Arra?_

 _Sehun, aku sudah menikahi D.O . Bagaimana menurutmu? Namja brengsek sepertiku sudah mendahului start darimu? Hahaha.. Mian,_

 _Aku ingin ia bahagia, Hun. Sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Kedua orang tuaku, mereka akan bahagia jika begini, lebih baik seperti ini. Kau pasti sudah tau kalau aku menggunakan obat-obat itu. Aku sadar dan aku tau apa konsekuensi dari aku menggunakan mereka semua. Hanya barang-barang itu yang bisa membuatku tenang, Hun. Kalian, aku tidak ingin kau, Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung terbebani dengan masalahku. Cukup dengan kehadiran kalian aku merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya. Lagipula ini takdir, Hun. Tuhan selalu adil kepada hambanya, aku percaya itu._

 _Aku pergi ke Vancouver tanpa sepengetahuan kalian agar aku ingin kalian bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Mianhae. Aku bahkan berusaha melepaskan obat-obat itu dan hasilnya? Tidak bisa._

 _Aku menyayangi kalian. Sahabatku. Aku titip D.O padamu._

 _Temanmu, Kai._

Tinta surat itu pudar. Tetesan air mata Sehun memudarkannya. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakan tapi, air mata jatuh begitu deras. Sehun menyesal, merasa tidak berguna. Tangannya menggenggam surat itu erat, ia juga berusaha tetap berdiri tegak tidak ingin sang kekasih bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar Sehun menangis. Sehun butuh penjelasan lebih. Ia butuh cerita sahabatnya dan orang yang bisa menjelaskan itu semua kepadanya adalah D.O. Tatapan mata Sehun jatuh kepada ponsel sang kekasih yang terletak diatas nakas, ia meraih ponsel itu. Mencari nama kontak orang yang dicarinya dan tak lama ia dapatkan. Sehun mengirim pesan kepada orang tersebut.

 _D.O temui aku pukul 10 ditaman sungai Han. Gomawo._

 _-Sehun-_

 **~LIMIT~**

Setelah beberapa saat berada didalam lift, kini pintu lift itu terbuka. Namja tinggi berjuluka Park Dobi itu keluar dari lift dari kejauhan ia melihat Kris yang tengah berdiri ditengah keramaian gedung kampus. Melihat Kris yang tampaknya kebingungan, Chanyeol menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung?" Panggil Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kris.

Sontak orang yang ditepuk bahunya tersadar dan membalikan tubuhnya kehadapan Chanyeol masih dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi..

"Ah itu-hanya sedang berdiri saja. Kau ada urusan apa ke lantai 5?" Jawab Kris gugup.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya melihat Kris yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"Aku ingin ke ruang musik. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kebingungan, hyung?"

Kris tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk kecil kepalanya bagian belakang.

"Chan, mianhae. Bisa-kau antarkan aku ke ruang Jung sonsaengnim?" Ujar kris gugup.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Haha, apa maksudmu hyung?"

"A-aku lupa dimana letak ruangan Jung seonsaengnim." Jawab Kris lirih.

Seketika raut wajah Chanyeol berubah datar, ia menatap mata Kris yang- ya, tampak gelisah. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Kris lembut.

"Hyung, neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Kris mengcengkram kecil surainya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, Yeol. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing." Jawabnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol mengajak Kris duduk di bangku panjang, Kris langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tersebut dan memejamkan matanya sedangkan, Chanyeol meraih tas Kris dan memeriksa setiap isi kantung tas tersebut. Setelah ditemukannya sebuah tabung obat disana, Chanyeol membuka tutup tabung itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir isinya.

"Aku tau kau pasti belum meminumnya, hyung." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan obat tersebut kepada Kris.

Kris membuka matanya dan melirik ke Chanyeol. Tanpa penolakan Kris meraih obat yang berada ditangan Chanyeol dan meminumnya dan Chanyeol memberikan air putih miliknya agar membantu Kris untuk menelan obat itu dengan mudah.

"Lay eomma bahkan sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melwatkan waktu minum obat itu, hyung" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin tidak bergantung pada obat itu,Yeol" jawab Kris.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Chanyeol. "Jangan memaksakannya, hyung." Tukas Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri tepatnya.

"Aku rasa daya mengingatku sudah mulai terganggu. Bagaimana dengan beberapa bulan kedepan? Aku akan bahkan mungkin melupakanmu, Chan."

Chanyeol sempat diam saat mendengar penuturan pasrah dari Kris namun, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin terlihat sangat serius.

Chanyeol berdecih, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakanku yang disetiap sudut selalu terlihat olehmu."

"Justru itu. Aku ingin melupakanmu yang selalu menggangguku." Tukas Kris.

"Aish!" Gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan mengalungkan kembali tas ranselnya dipunggung hendak pergi meninggalkan Kris. Baru saja hendak melangkah suara Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Dengan malas ia berbalik. "Wae?!"

Kris memasang wajah bodohnya dengan senyuman yang lebih pantas disebuat cengiran diberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau belum memberitahuku dimana ruang Jung seonsaeng."

"Kau benar-benar lupa, hyung?"

Kris mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengacak surainya kasar.

"Yasudah. Ayo kuantar."

Kris berdiri dari bangku dan Chanyeol langsung mempimpin langkah didepan Kris. Tak lama Chanyeol dan Kris sudah memasuki sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi. Terlihat Kris yang tampaknya ia sudah mengingat dimana letak ruangan sang dosen. Langkah kaki mereka berdua pun berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang bermotif classic.

Chanyeol meletakan tangannya di pinggang dan menatap Kris.

"Otte? Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Tukasnya.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nice! Kalau gitu kau masuk sekarang, hyung."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chan?"

"Menunggumu diluar sini, hyung."

Kedua kening Kris bertaut, "Ikut masuk saja kedalam." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol bingung. Mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu pula dengan matanya. Sahabatnya ini tampak berubah. Sejak kapan Kris ingin urusannya diketahui orang lain? Biasanya namja bermata elang itu akan mengusir Chanyeol jika urusannya sudah selesai tetapi, tidak dengan sekarang. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kris tiba-tiba menarik bajunya begiti saja memasuki ruangam sang dosen.

"Jung Seonsaengnim." Sapa Kris sambil menundukan badan diikuti Chanyeol.

Sang dosen bangun dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Kris duduk. Sementara, Chanyeol merasa tidak memiliki sama sekali kepentingan, ia tetap berdiri dibelakang kursi Kris. Jung seonsaengnim menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kehadapan Kris. Bingung dengan benda yang disodorkan kepadanya, Kris meraih amplop tebal itu dan melihat isinya. Seketika matanya melebar begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang dari belakang melihat. Sebuah duit yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Jweosongmanida, Seonsaengnim. Anda salah, saya tidak meminta dana apapun." Kata Kris gugup dan kembali mengembalikan amplop tersebut.

Jung seonsaengnim tertawa kecil, ia mengembalikan amplop tersebut kehadapan Kris.

"Kau memang tidak meminta dana apapun, Kris. Ini adalah hasil pameran lukisanmu di San Francisco. Mereka sangat tertarik sekali dengan lukisanmu." Kata Jung Seonsaengnim.

Raut muka Kris berubah, ia terlihat sangat senang begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Namja fake smile itu memang tidak mengerti apapun tetapi, mendengar kabar bahagia itu entah mengapa membuat senyum Chanyeol tiba-tiba terpancar.

"Mereka menginginkan dan menunggu karyamu lagi, Kris." Lanjut Sang dosen.

Senyum yang tadi mengembang tiba-tiba memudar.

"Maaf, Seonsaengnim. Saya tidak bisa." Ujar Kris.

Chanyeol kaget dengan pernyataan Kris begitupula dengan dosennya.

"Anda tau saya tidak akan mampu memenuhi permintaan mereka."

"Wae? Kau sangat berbakat, Kris"

"Say-"

Baru saja Kris ingin melanjutkan alasannya, Chanyeol menyambar begitu saja.

"Mianhaeyo, jika saya ikut campur. Saya pikir Kris tidak perlu melukis sesuatu hal yang baru. Di apartemennya Kris memiliki banyak lukisan-lukisan karyanya yang sengaja ia pajang."

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Kris menatap horor sahabatnya itu namun, Chanyeol tidak goyah.

"Bukannya begitu, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris.

Dengan kaku Kris mengangguk.

Setelah sedikit lama beragumen dengan sang dosen, Kris akhirnya harus mengalah saat sang dosen memohon kepadanya agar mengirimkan lagi karya-karya nya. Kini Kris keluar dari ruangan dosennya diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Diluar ruangan Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Waeyo? Aku rasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris menghela nafas dan mencoba menyudahi sedikit rasa kesalnya. Sebenarnya Kria tidak marah kepada Chanyeol hanya saja ia merasa bahwa dirinya bukan apa-apa. Kris menolak permintaan sang dosen karena ia merasa tidak akan bisa memberikan yang terbaik kedepannya.

Kris mengangkat amplop berisikan uang dari hasil penjualan lukisannya.

"Mau kau apakan uang itu, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris sesaat menatap kearah Chanyeol dan berpikir.

"aku akan memberikan ini kepada eomma dan sisanya kita gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Otte?" Jawab Kris.

Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Kris.

"Bersenang-senang? Yak!jangan gila kau, hyung. Kau tidak boleh meminum alkohol lalu kau ingin mengajak kita minum alkohol? Tidak, tidak! Kalau kau tetap memaksa aku dan Sehun saja yang minum alkohol, kau minum orange juice." Tukas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

kris hanya menatap Chanyeol sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajak ke pub? Kau ini, lihat aku. Aku sudah sakit seperti ini, berhenti bermain-main di pub apalagi yeoja-yeoja disana." Ujar Kris.

Chanyeol sempat diam mendengar nasehat dari Kris. Mendengar Kris seakan pasrah dengan penyakitnya Chanyeol bungkam.

"Kita bisa minum di cafe milik Sehun dan Luhan nanti malam." Lanjut Kris.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum aneh.

 **~LIMIT~**

Ditengah keheningan suasana perpustakaan, seorang namja panda yang berada di kursi rodanya itu tengah kesulitan meraih sebuah buku yang berada cukup tinggi darinya. Mungkin Tao akan bisa mencapainya jika ia tidak duduk di kursi roda melihat tinggi badannya yang cukup berlebih. Namja itu terus berusaha mencoba meraih membuatnya harus sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangkan tubuhnya di Kaki. Meski terasa sakit Tao tetap mencoba namun, tiba-tiba buku tersebut diraih oleh seseorang. Tao langsung menoleh kebelakang, Kris berdiri disana. Ternyata namja yang mengambil buku tersebut Kris, kekasihnya.

Kedua mata Tao terbelalak. "Gege?"

Kris tersenyum dan menyerahkan buku yang tadi ia ambil.

"Gomawo, ge"

Kris hanya menjawab mengangguk dan setelah itu membalikan tubuh hendak meninggalkan Tao. Tao sempat mematung memandang Kria nanar. Tao merindukan namja itu. Ia ingin menghabiskan sebentar waktunya dengan namja bermata elang itu.

"Gege!" Panggil Tao.

Jarak mereka kini cukup jauh, mendengar panggilan Tao langkah Kris berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Tao dari kejauhan.

"Ne?" Jawab Kris lembut.

Tao menatap Kris dalam dan seulas senyuman terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Temani Tao disini sebentar, gege" kata Tao dengan kelembutan.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Sehun!" Panggil D.O dari kejauhan.

Namja itu berlari menuju Sehun yang sudah 10 menit lalu menunggu.

"Ah, mianhae Sehun. Taksinya tadi terjebak macet. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya D.O sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sehun.

Dengan wajah datar Sehun menggeleng dan menjawab, "Ani. Aku baru sampai kurang lebih 10 menit yang lalu."

D.O mengangguk.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya fokus menatap air sungai Han yang tampak terlihat tenang. D.O menyadari sikap namja yang terpaut lebih muda darinya ini berubah dari segi perilakunya. Tatapan mata yang tajam mengarah kepada satu titik yaitu di pertengahan sungai Han. Meski mata itu menatap tajam, kekosongan terlihat disana.

D.O mengulurkan tangannya kearah tangan Sehun, ia meletakan tangannya diatas tangan namja itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau sudah membaca suratnya ya?"

Namja muda yang berada disampingnya itu sontak menoleh kepadanya dan menatap matanya.

"Ceritakan semuanya."

D.O menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga Sehun ingin mengetahui kronologis kejadian yang dialami Kai.

"Mianhae, Sehun. Kai tidak mengizinkanku menceritakan semuanya secara detail kepadamu. Ia tidak ingin kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sehun menatap harap kearah D.O. "Jebal." Pintanya.

D.O mengehelakan nafas dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun. Beralih memainkan kecil jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah mengetahui permasalahan keluarga Kai. Seminggu sebelum kepergiannya, saat aku tidak sengaja dibawa oleh Kai kerumahnya. Aku melihat appanya Kai menggugat cerai sang Eomma-"

Sesaat D.O berhenti, mencoba melihat reaksi dari Sehun dan yang didapatkan Sehun hanya diam tidak berkomentar seakan bukan baru sekali ia mendengar masalah tersebut.

"Kau mengatakan padaku 'anggap saja kau tidak melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi. Apapun yang kulakukan anggap saja kau tidak melihatnya ne, Kyungie' Itu kata dia."

"Kai memukul appanya. Setelah kejadian itu kai memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen milik keluarga. 3hari dia tidak masuk kampus dan ponselnya mati. Betapa khawatirnya aku tapi setiap kali aku mendatanginya di apartemen dia tidak ada. Saat itu padahal kami sedang mengalami masa-masa gembira setelah 1 bulan ia menikahi ku."

Airmata sudah tak terbendung lagi, D.O kembali menangis.

"Tiba-tiba ia memintaku untuk datang mengunjunginya. Apartemennya benar-benar kacau. Botol alkohol dimana-mana, kantung mata berwarna gelap dan wajah pucat kudapatkan darinya."

D.O tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya lebih banyak, ia berhenti. Kepala menunduk seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bahu nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua Kai sekarang?" Lirih Sehun.

"Ayahnya Kai memasukan ibunya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa di Vancouver. Eomma tidak berhenti menangis setiap malamnya jika ingin kusuapkan makanan ia selalu bilang bahwa ia akan makan jika Kai pulang dan memaafkannya." Jawab D.O

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. D.O tiba-tiba tertawa seolah menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku percaya, Tuhan itu memberikan yang terbaik buat hambanya. Kai ternyata terinfeksi virus HIV."

Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan yang Sehun dengar, membuat hatinya seolah" dicambuk.

"Mungkin jika Kai masih ada, ia akan mengalami masa sulit melawan penyakit itu. Tuhan bahkan sangat menyayanginya Sehun."

Suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Dimana ia dimakamkan?"

"Di pemakaman keluarga besar Kim. Kau pasti tau itu."

Sehun sontak bergegas berdiri meninggalkan D.O. Baru beberapa langkah saja, D.O menyuarakan namanya.

"Sehun! Ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa kai mengunakan obat-obat itu?"

Sehun berbalik dan menggeleng. D.O mengerti.

"Berarti Kai tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir Sehun. Karena Kai menuliskan surat kepadaku, bahwa ia hanya menceritakan ini semua kepada Kris."

Sehun berbisik, "Kris?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Setelah jadwal kuliah berakhir, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar di apartemen sahabatnya, Kris. Tengah asik menonton sebuah film sambil menghabiskan cemilan yang beberapa hari lalu ia berikan untuk Kris namun, pada akhirnya ia makan sendiri. Sang pemilik apartemen tengah sibuk didalam kamarnya memilih lukisan mana yang akan ia serahkan untuk pameran. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel apartemen.

"Kris hyung, ada tamu!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Namun, dari dalam kamar dengan samar Chanyeol mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Kau saja yang buka! Aku sedang sibuk!" Begitulah teriak Kris.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menjeda sesaat film yang tengah ia tonton. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Siapa yang punya apartemen ini sebenarnya!" Gerutu Chanyeol.

Seorang tamu yang dari tadi memencet bel secara berulang-ulang membuat Chanyeol gusar. Ketika pintu terbuka seseorang tiba-tiba saja langsung masuk menabrak Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Tidak tau sopan sekali kau ini."

Ya. Seseorang itu, Sehun. Namja itu masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemen, tatapannya menajam kearah Chanyeol.

Dengan dingin ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol, "Dimana, Kris hyung?"

Chanyeol merasa apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu terlihat tidak sopan. Mulai dari memencet bel dengan tidak sabar, masuk begitu saja ke apartemen, bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Berusaha tetap terlihat tenang, Chanyeol membalas ucapan dinging Sehun.

"Kris hyung? Ia sedang dikamar. Wa-"

Belum selesai Chanyeol berucap Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja menuju kamar Kris. Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol kembali memasuki euang tengah untuk melanjutkan filmnya namun, belum saja Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sofa besar milik Kris itu sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat kencang terdengar dari kamar Kris. Sebuah suara yang menggambarkan sebuah barang terlempar begitu saja. Panik, Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kamar Kris. Sebuah pandangan yang mengejutkan ada didepan matanya. Lukisan milik Kris tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Kris hyung?!"

To be continue...

Haaaaaiiii...author kembali. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae readers, author sangat lama mengupdate ff ini.. maklum author baru masuk kuliah, jd sibuk ngurusin masalah kuliah.. Yang penting sekarang sudah update, semoga readers suka yaa.. Author membawa chap lebih panjang.. Gomawo sudah manunggu ff ini cukup lama..

Tetap berikan review kalian yaa.. Gomawo buat yg sudah favorite dan Follow ff ini.. Saranghae yeorobeun!

Reply for Review&Big thanks:

angel sparkyu: udah lanjut yaa.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

tanda centang: huft...syukurlah. Gomawo pujiannya dan semangatnya yah, Chap ini lebih fokus ke fakta Kai dulu, tapi nanti chap dpn udh detik" ketahuan sama Sehun dan kawan" kok.. ditunggu aja ya... Gomawo^^

ChanKai Love: udah update yaa, Mianhae lama nih.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kim -Jung- Hyewon: chap depan aku bikin flashback Suho deh, soalnya chap ini msh fokus ke d.o dulu.. mianhae.. untuk Tao, awalnya dia emang udh pernah liat Kris minum obat jadi dia udh gak kaget kok.. udah lanjut ya.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

aldif.63: maafkan author yang kejam.. semoga chap ini tetap memukau ya, Gomawo reviewnya^^

Aiko Michishige: udah lanjut yaa.. Gomawo semangat dan reviewnya^^

celindazifan: mohon bersabar menunggu endingnya yaa.. wkwkkw semoga chap ini tetap membuat menguras emosi.. Gomawo reviewnya Celin..^^

LVenge: belum putus kok, mereka bakalan tetap saling cinta wkwk.. Baekhyun dia sati sisia sedih sama Kris tapi dia jg khawatir dg masa depan Tao.. di chap ini dijelasin kok, Kris gak bakal ngelakuin hal intim apapun sama Tao... udah update nih.. Gomawo reviewnya yaa^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Limit?**

By : cronos01

Cast : Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing

Wu Yifan/ Kris

Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rate T+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!

So, Enjoy it!

Chapter 9

 _Previously..._

Sebuah suara yang menggambarkan sebuah barang terlempar begitu saja. Panik, Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kamar Kris. Sebuah pandangan yang mengejutkan ada didepan matanya. Lukisan milik Kris tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Kris hyung?!"

 **~LIMIT~**

 _Next..._

5 bulan kemudian..

Kris tengah berdiri didepan pagar kediaman keluarga Byun. Berpakaian sangat rapi dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan tuxedo berwarna biru dongker dipermanis dengan pantofel putih yang memberikan kesan elegan. Malam ini, Kris berniat mengajak Tao makan malam berdua. Setelah peristiwa tidak mengenakan 5 bulan lalu, Kris belum pernah sekalipun mengajak namja'nya' makan malam bersama disebuah tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Kris berbalik saat ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Tao, namja yang beberapa bulan lalu ia ajak kembali untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan kasih sayang, kini berdiri malu didepannya, kemeja putih dan tuxedo hitam dipermanis dengan dasi kupu" berwarna hitam juga. Namja bermata panda itu kini sudah bisa berjalan kembali, jauh dari perkiraan sang dokter, tidak sampai sebulan penuh, Tao secara tidak sengaja di pagi hari ia bangun dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba saat ia baru menyadarinya, ia tengah berdiri dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Gege, jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu." Kata Tao malu.

Kria hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya, ia menaruh tangannya dipinggang memberikan ruang agar Tao bisa merangkul lengannya dengan malu pul Tao berjalan mendekati Kris dan merangkul namja tinggi itu.

Dari dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup megah itu, Baekhyun memantau dari jendela kamarnya sosok sang sepupu yang kini tengah merangkul seseorang yang dulu tidak Baekhyun setujui.

"Aku harap kalian bahagia." Bisik Baekhyun dimalam yang temaram itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Cukup lama mereka berada diperjalanan, kini Kris dan Tao sudah sampai ditujuan mereka. Namja panda itu terlihat kebingungan saat ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah cottage ada didepan matanya. Sementara, Tao menatap kagum cottage yang terlihat mewah itu, Kris turun dari mobilnya membuka dan berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu untuk Tao. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Namja bermata elang tersebut membawa Tao kedalam cottage namun, baru sampai didepan pintu, Tao berhenti, ia melepas genggaman tangan Kris.

"Ge, disini sepi sekali." bisik Tao.

Kris tersenyum ia meraih kembali tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya lagi, seakan tidak ingin berpisah sedikit saja.

"Hn. Gege memang sengaja mencari tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua."

Tao panik, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Y-yak, Gege!"

Kris tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi chubby Tao lembut.

" Gege tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, Baby."

Seketika tatapan mata Tao melembut, kata-kata itu selalu Kris berikan kepadanya. Kata yang membuat hati Tao bergetar, bagaikan sebuah alarm yang mengingatkan Tao bahwa Kris tidak bisa menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

"Kajja." Ujar Kris membangunkan Tao dari lamuanannya.

Mereka kini sudah memasuki cottage tersebut, semua interior berwarna memberikan kesan elegan sekaligus romantis. Kini mereka sudah berada ruang makan yang menjadikannya lebih istimewa adalah sebuah pintu kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar memperlihatkan pemandangan pesisir pantai yang sangat indah. Birunya air dan pasir putih membuat Tao rasanya ingin langsung turun kesana tapi dengan sebuah tuxedo? Tampaknya tidak cocok. Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kau ingin kesana?"

"Hn,"

"Tidak dengan pakaian seperti ini"

"Aku tau, ge"

Setelah memanjakan mata dengan keindahan pantai, Kris membawa Tao duduk meja makan yang sudah ia hias seindah mungkin. Hidangan-hidangan yang menjadi favorit Tao ia sediakan disana. Kris tertawa kecil saat melihat Tao yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap hidangan diatas meja itu.

"Kau bisa mulai duluan, baby."

Mendengar ucapan Kris, Tao tersenyum dan langsung mengambil hidangan yang ia sukai.

"Selamat makan, gege"

Kris mengagguk.

Selama Tao menikmati makanannya Kris hanya memperhatikan Tao dan sesekali memotret kekasihnya. Kris tertawa sendiri saat melihat rekam wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lucu dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Gege, jangan memotretku saat lagi makan. Sungguh tidak keren." Gerutu Tao.

Kris pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia tetap asik dengan hasil fotonya. Saat ia pas menemui hasil foto berupa ekspresi wajah Tao yang tampak terlihat seperti wajah panda yang isi mulutnya dipenuhi dengan makanan, Kris langsung tertawa lebar tapi tetap berusaha menjaga wajah coolnya.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara tawa Kris, Tao meletakan sendok dan garpunya kasar.

"Gege, mengolok wajah ku ya? Kan sudah kubilang jangan memotret ku jika sedang makan." Ujar Tao tampak seperti beraegyo.

"Baby, ini sangat lucu dan manis." Jawab Kris sambil memperlihatkan hasil foto tersebut.

Tao meraih foto itu.

"Aaa~ gege! Lihat ini, kan jelek sekali." Rengeknya.

"Itu manis, baby Tao."

Setelah siang hari itu mereka habiskan berdua, kini matahari sudah mulai ingin kembali ke tempatnya. Ditengah senja ini, Kris dan Tao tengah duduk di tepi pantai.

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang terkena bias matahari senja.

"Sempurna." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao mengalihkan pandangan dari pantai kearah kiri menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Kau juga sempurna, ge. Sangat sempurna."

Dengan cepat Kris menyanggahnya. "Ani." Tukasnya.

Tao memperpendek jarak mereka, ia menyatukan dahinya dan namja bermata elang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, ge. Sangat mencintaimu."

Hari semakin larut, matahari kini sudah benar-benar menghilang digantikan dengan bulan. Beruntung Kris sempat meminta Tao untuk membawa beberapa baju karena Kris memang berencana mengajak Tao menginap.

 **~LIMIT~**

Hari berganti, sekarang adalah hari kedua Kris dan Tao berada di cottage milik keluarga Kris. Tao sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Setelah menikmati pemandangan pagi pantai tersebut, Tao berjalan menuju dapur kecil cottage tersebut. Mencari bahan-bahan yang ingin ia gunakan untuk sarapan pagi dan yang didapatkannya hanya beberapa kaleng makanan. Terlintas ide menu makanan pagi untuk mereka dipikiran Tao. Namja panda itu mencampurkan beberap bahan makanan tersebut dengan nasi putih ditambah dengan sedikit minyak ikan lalu ia mencampurkan semuanya. Selesai membuat sarapan, Tao berjalan menuju kamar, berniat membangunkan Kris.

Tao berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang cukup besar. Ya, semalam Kris menyuruh Tao untuk tidur di king bed yang tersedia namun, Kris memutuskan dirinya untuk tidur di sofa. Kris tidak ingin terlihat berniat melakukan sesuatu kepada Tao untuk itu ia tidur di sofa. Padahal, Tao sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Kris ingin tidur disampingnya.

Namja yang memiliki badan cukup tinggi itu membuka pintu kamar, ia mendengar suara kran air yang menyala. Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi. Dari pintu ia melihat Kris yang dengan lemah mungkin berusaha mengatasi mualnya di pagi hari itu. Kris yang merasakan kehadiran Tao langsung membersihkan mulutnya dan menatap Tao yang berada berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamar mandi.

"Kau harusnya tidak melihatnya, Baby." Lirih Kris.

Namja bermata elang itu kini menyanggakan tubuhnya dengan tangannya di pinggiran wastafel kamar mandi tersebut. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu Kris berdiri disana berusaha mengeluarkan rasa mualnya tapi tidak ada hasil justru ia merasa lemas sekarang. Tao berjalan mendekati Kris dan membantu kekasihnya untuk berjalan menuju ranjang mereka. Setelah membaringkan Kris, Tao mengambil sesuatu dari koper milik Kris, ia mengecek beberapa kantung kecil dalam koper tersebut dan apa yang dicarinya ditemukan. Tao kembali berjalan mendekati Kris, duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia membuka tabung obat tersebut dan memasukan obat itu kedalam mulut Kris lalu membantu Kris meminumkan air.

"Lebih baik kita pulang siang ini, ge." Kata Tao lembut.

Kris menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, baby. Sebentar lagi aku akan membaik."

Selalu seperti itu, Kris selalu tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain harus kesusahan karenanya, khawatir karenanya dan membuang waktu karenanya. Namja berkantung mata panda itu hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan nanar berupaya menahan tangisannya yang ingin pecah. Sedangkan, Kris melihat Tao yang tampak menatapnya pedih, ia raih tangan kekasihnya itu dan mengelusnya memberikan senyum lemahnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Lirih Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun kembali mendatangi tempat ini lagi. Tempat dimana Kai kini berada. Diletakannya bunga lily putih di vas kecil yang sudah berisikan beberapa bunga yang masih tampak segar. Menyatukan kedua tangannya didada sambil menutup mata, berdoa. Setelah beberapa saat ia berdoa Sehun tersenyum menatap foto sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, Kai." Ujarnya ditengah keheningan.

Sehun memang selalu seperti itu, berbicara didepan makam Kai seolah sosok itu disana menjawab setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin sudah berulang kali aku mengunjungimu tapi aku masih belum tau bunga apa yang kau sukai, itu sebabnya aku membawa bunga yang berbeda setiap harinya."

Sehun tertawa. Sendiri.

"Kris hyung menitipkan salam padamu. Ia tidak bisa menjengukmu dalam 5 hari kedepan-"

"Mengajak calon pendampingnya menginap di pulau Jeju." Lanjut Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas sesaat.

"Mencuri start dari Kris itu merupakan tindak kriminal dalam persahabatan kita. Kau lupa?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengangguk sambil tertawa seakan-akan ia mendengarkan jawaban dari Kai.

"Ah, eomma. Eomma mu sudah ku urus dengan sangat baik. Meskipun dia masih suka menangis karena mu, Kai."

Hening. Sebuah isakan kecil tiba-tiba terdengar dari Sehun. Ia menundukan kepalanya mencoba meredam tangisan tersebut. Cukup dekat jarak mereka, seseorang tengah berdiri memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh. Melihat Sehun yang menangis, seseorang itu mendekat kepada Sehun dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Luhan mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih dengan pelukannya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kai." ucap Sehun ditengah isakan.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tidak hanya Kris dan Tao yang minggu ini mengisi liburan mereka dengan menginap bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengisi liburan mereka berdua. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menginap sebuah hotel, melakukan kegiatan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak akan lupa dengan kegiatan itu maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya memutuskan untuk menginap sehari di hotel.

Meskipun tadi malam mereka sangat bahagia tidak dengan pagi ini. Chanyeol kembali dihadapkan dengan Baekhyun yang sangat posesif dengan Tao. Namja cantik itu tampak mondar-mandir didepan king bed hotel tersebut membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi terganggu.

"Baek, mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengarnya namun, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia tetap mondar-mandir sambil mencoba menghibungi nomor sahabatnya itu. Setelah cukup lelah mencoba, Baekhyun putus aja. Ia duduk di kasur dan menatap Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun lembar ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol dan mengenai dada bidang namja itu.

"Aw! Sakit Bakkie..." rintih Chanyeol.

"Siapa suruh. Kau itu selalu menganggap enteng semua hal. Bahkan Tao pun kau anggap gampang." Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Aku tidak pernah meremehkan apapun itu mengenai Tao. Aku bersikap tenang karena aku yakin dia baik-baik saja dan Kris akan menjaga Tao." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun pun langsung menyelak begitu saja . "Tapi bagaimana jika semua itu salah? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Kris? Dan Tao kebingungan mencari bala bantuan? Cottage Kris itu kan jauh dari keramaian pulau Jeju."

Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gugup. "Y-ya, bukan gitu maksud ku."

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menertawakan Baekhyun lagi, ponsel Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya berbunyi.

"Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Karena terlalu antusias Baekhyun sampai meloncat ketempat tidur dan secara tidak sengaja ia bersandar begitu saja di dada bidang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol seketika kaget sekaligus tersenyum jail. Tidak berniat memindahkan menjauh dari kekasihnya Chanyeol malah membenarkan posisi Baekhyun.

"Tao? Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang ada diseberang sana.

 _"Nde, aku baik, hyung. Kita bahagia disini."_

"Huft, syukurlah. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kemarin?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana.

 _"Banyak hal yang harus kita berdua lakukan. Apakah aku harus meninggalkan kegiatan itu dan mengabarimu, hyung?"_ Tao menjawab dengan berbisik sambil memamerkan pada sepupunya itu apa yang ia dan Kris lakukan.

"Jangan bercanda kamu, Tao! Kris tidak melakukan hal brengsek kan?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Terdengar suara tawa dari Tao.

 _"Hahaha, aku akan menjawabnya nanti setelah pulang ya, hyung. Bye, Baekhyun hyung."_

Baru saja Baelhyun ingin berteriak marah pada Tao, namja panda sudah memutuskan begitu saja sambungan telepon mereka. Baekhyun langsung melempar begitu saja ponsel keatas meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Bagaimana? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan surai lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya membalas mengangguk, sibuk bermain sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hn?" Jawab Baekhyun.

" kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi malam?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada nakal.

Baekhyun sontak langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dari dada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan check out jam 9 pagi nanti." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan ia menyipitkan matanya. Bergerak maju dari posisinya lalu, berhenti tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan bisa memperpanjang hari menginap kita, Baekki." Ujarnya sambil berbisik diakhiri dengan smirk andalannya.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Huft, Baekhyun hyung itu. Selalu saja seperti itu." Kata Tao yang sedang duduk disampin Kris yang masih berbaring.

"Seperti itu bagaimana?" tanya Kris dengan suara serak sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Tao mematikan televisi yang menyala dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang kekasih.

"Mengkhwatirkanku." Singkat Tao.

"Dia patut mengkhawatirkanmu. Terutama saat kau berada bersama ku." ujar Kris tenang.

Menatao kekasihnya iba, itulah yang Tao lakukan sekarang.

"Gege.."

Kris hanya menanggapi Tao dengan senyuman, ia beralih mengambil ponselnya diatas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Melihat waktu kini menunjukan pukul berapa.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kita jalan-jalan, Baby?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Cukup dengan gege disini. Aku sudah senang."

Kris berdecih.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Baby. Kita kesini untuk menikmati indahnya Jeju, bukan hanya diam saja di cottage."

Tao menghela nafas pasrah.

"Gege benar sudah baik-baik saja?"

Kris mengangguk. Namja mata elang itu berusaha bergerak turun dari ranjang, ia berjalan meraih jaket kulit berwarna hitam miliknya dan mengenakannya.

"Gege sudah siap." Ujarnya kepada Tao.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris dan Tao jalan bergandengan menuju sebuah taman yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Selama perjalanan Tao tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Menggandeng dan bersandar pada bahu sang kekasih. Saat cukup puas mereka mengelilingi taman itu, Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk duduk di hamparan rerumputan yang luas. Mereka berbaring, masih saling bergandengan tangan dan menatap birunya langit Pulau Jeju.

"Gege, lelah?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap kesampingnya.

Sementara yang ditanya tetap terfokus menatap langit dan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

Merasa kesal karena tampaknya langit Pulau Jeju jauh lebih menarik, Tao mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kris. Ia menatap mata Kris dengan jarak yang sangat pendek itu.

"Wae, hm?" Suara berat itu terdengar.

"Tatap aku, Gege. Apa langit itu sangat menarik untukmu!" Sergah Tao.

Kris tertawa, ia mengusap surai kekasihnya itu lembut.

"Gege, hanya sedang merasakan setiap udara yang bisa dengan mudahnya gege hirup, baby." Jawab Kris.

Tao hanya menatap Kris diam.

"Kau ingin gege gambar?" Tanya Kris.

Kris meraih buku sketsanya yang berada disampingnya dan membuka buku sketsa itu lembar ke lembar.

"Kau sama sekali belum ada di buku sketsa ini." Celetuk Kris lagi.

Tao menatap wajah Kris fokus. Tersenyum-senyum memandang setiap garis" tegas diwajah kekasihnya. Sementara, Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku sedang bertanya, Baby. Kau malah menatap ku seperti domba yang menginginkan singanya." Tutur Kris

Tao menyentuh wajah Kris yang tampak lebih tirus dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Haruskah ku jawab pertanyaanmu itu? Lakukan saja Kris." Ujar Tao.

Kris tersenyum, ia mulai mengambil pensil gambarnya dan membuat rangkaian awal wajah Tao. Sementara Kris menggambar, Tao masih berada pada posisinya dekat dan memandang Kris dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambarmu kalau kau menatapku terus seperti itu, Baby." Ujar Kris.

Tao tetap tidak merubah posisinya.

"Arra, arra.. Gege akan menggambarmu dalam posisi seperti ini." Kata Kris.

Perlahan-lahan Kris mulai menggoreskan garis-garis halus yang membentuk wajah Tao. Kris menggambar dengan sangat tenang namun, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gambar itu. Garis-garis yang tampak terlihat tidak sesuai dengan relief wajah Tao sesungguhnya, Kris mencoba menghapusnya dan membuat garisan baru. Baru disadarinya, tangannya yang dulu lihai dalam menggambar itu kini berbeda, tangan itu terasa kaku untuk menggambar setiap goresan-goresan wajah Tao.

Kris mulai panik, ia menghapus dengan kasar gambarnya. Tao mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu, ia menatap Kris. Namja yang ditatapnya itu terlihat panik dan terlihat keringat mulai mengucur. Kris terlihat seperti seseorang yang putus asa. Tangan Tao bergerak menyentuh pipi tirus sang kekasih dan mengarahkan pandangan kekasihnya itu kepadanya.

"Gege, tenang-tenang. Tatap mataku. Ada apa denganmu?" Kata Tao.

Nafas Kris terlihat mulai tersendat-sendat. Mata elangnya yang tajam kini sayu.

"Tangan ini. Mengapa tangan ini tidak bisa menggambar wajahmu dengan benar, baby?" Tanya Kris lirih.

Yang ditanya hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya. Tao tidak mengerti.

"M-maksudmu apa, ge?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya kehadapan Tao.

"Terasa kaku. Tangan ini sulit digunakan untuk menggambar wajahmu, Tao!" Jawab Kris diakhiri dengan bentakan.

Tao mulai mengerti. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya. Tao memeluk Kris, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Menahan tangisannya agar kekasihnya itu kuat.

"Gwaenchana. Gege hanya kelelahan. Kau hanya butuh istirahat, Ge."

"Kau bisa menggambar ku nanti, setelah perasaan dan keadaan mu membaik. Arra?" Lanjut Tao.

Sementara Tao menenangkan kekasihnya didalam pelukan, kekasihnya sendiri. Kris memandang nanar taman disekitar mereka. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat dan tanpa Tao sadari, untuk pertama kalinya. Kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat kuat dan melindunginya itu, menangis.

 **~LIMIT~**

Di siang yang tampak tidak bersahabat, hujan turun cukup deras. Meskipun hujan dan langit tampak berwarna pekat. Kyungsoo masih dengan setianya berada ditempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya.

"Annyeong, yeobo."

Kyungsoo terlihat tertawa sendiri.

"Sudah cukup lama kita menikah ya. Tidak salah bukan kalau aku memanggilmu yeobo?"

Kyungsoo memandang foto kekasihnya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kris dan Tao meraka hidup bahagia. Seperti keinginan mu."

"Saat ini mereka sedang berlibur. Aku iri dengan mereka, Kai. Aku merindukanmu."

Lagi-lagi air mata itu tidak dapat terbendung.

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat, Kai. Kau pergi terlalu cepat"

"Kita bahkan belum sempat memiliki seorang buah hati, Kai"

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang mungkin akan mengatainya gila. Berbicara didepan makam seseorang sambil menangis dan meraung-raung.

 **~LIMIT~**

Siang itu, ditengah derasnya hujan. Suho berada didalam ruangan kerjanya menatap kosong keluar jendela ruangannya, derasnya hujan menimbulkan suara bising yang mengisi keheningan ruangan namja yang menjadi suami dari Zhang Yixing. Entah mengapa, beberapa hari ini dirinya merasa kalut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan terdengar.

"Sajangnim, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda" Kata seorang yeoja yang diangkatnya sebagai sekretarisnya.

Dengan cepat Suho menjawab, "Nugu? bilang saya se-"

Pembicaraan Suho terputus begitu saja saat seseorang yeoja lainnya masuk dan berkata, "Lama tidak bertemu, Suho."

Kehadiran yeoja itu membuat Suho sangat kaget. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, bibirnya bungkam disertai dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar dan perasaan was-was entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul. Yeoja yang dulu mengisi kekosongan hatinya, pemuas napsu nya belaka dan seseorang yang membuat Suho hilang akan kesadaran jiwanya.

"Yoona?" Lirih Suho dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Eomma kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu, kalau ingin berkunjung?" Kata Kris sambil membantu Lay membawa masuk beberapa kantong plastik yang berisikan bahan-bahan masakan yang dibawa oleh Lay dari Seoul.

"Memangnya eomma harus meminta izin dahulu untuk menengok putra eomma sendiri?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Lay justru menjatuhkan pertanyaan kepada anaknya.

Tao keluar dari kamar milik Kris dan dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya Tao saat melihat orang tua dari kekasihnya ada disini.

"Lay eomma? Ya ampun, kenapa kau datang jauh-jauh tanpa mengabari kami?" Ujar Tao yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Lay dan memeluk orang tua dari Kris itu.

"Eomma hanya ingin tau apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Siapa tau eomma bisa menemukan kalian sedang melakukan hal-hal yang-"

"Hal-hal yang apa, eomma? Itu tidak akan terjadi." Potong Kris tiba-tiba.

Lay diam begitupula dengan Tao.

"Eomma membeli beberapa bahan untuk pesta barbeque?" Tanya Kris sambil mengobrak-abrik kantong plastik yang ada dihadapannya.

Lay tersenyum, "Jelas dong, Kris. Karena malam ini kita akan merayakan pesta barbeque bersama." Katanya.

"Bersama?" Ulang Kris.

Lay mengangguk semangat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel cottage tersebut.

"Tampaknya mereka sudah datang." Kata Lay dengan riang.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu diikuti dengan Kris dan Tao dibelakangnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

" SURPRISE!"

Didepan pintu itu begitu banyak orang. Ya, sahabat-sahabat dari Kris dan Tao sengaja Lay undang ke cottage itu. Sebuah senyuman gembira mengembang diwajah Tao, ia langsung berlari memeluk sepupunya, Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Tao didalam pelukan.

Baekhyun tertawa, ia mengayunkan tubuh saudaranya itu kekanan dan kekiri.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu, Tao. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jaeab Baekhyun sekaligus bertanya.

Tao mengangguk, "Hm, i feel good, hyung." Jawabnya.

Berbeda dengan ekpresi yang dikeluarkan Tao, Kris justru tampak tidak senang.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Kris ketus kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, mengejek Kris.

"Aish! Pengganggu." Kata Kris lalu dia masuk begitu saja kedalam cottage meninggalkan para tamu diluar.

Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Lay angkat bicara.

"Hm, mianhae anak-anak. Mungkin Kris terlalu senang dengan kehadiran kalian. Ayo, silahkan masuk" ucap Lay sambil membawa masuk tamu-tamunya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao kini berada di dapur yang tidak ukuran tidak terlalu besar. Mereka dengan kompaknya membereskan setiap barang-barang yang dibawa untuk kelengkapan acara bakar-bakar mereka malam nanti. Disudut dapur ada Luhan yang tengah mencuci beberapa selada dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Bagaimana Tao? Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Cicit Luhan.

Baekhyun yang sedang memotong bahan untuk sup langsung melirik kesampingnya yang disana terdapat Tao yang tengah berdiri.

" Tidak ada. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Tao datar.

Gerakan Baekhyun langsung terhenti. Ia memandang ke Tao yang tengah berdiri bersandar sambil memakan buah apel merahnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan apapun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan meletakan selada yang telah selesai dicucinya diatas meja makan dan duduk dikursi meja makan itu.

"Pasti karena Kris yang menahan dirinya ya?" tanya Luhan.

Tao menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Seakan ia sendiri tidak tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Cicit Tao.

Baekhyun menyadari ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Tao.

"Tao, neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan ia meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan mencucui tangan lalu berjalan menghampiri Tao. Menatap mata sepupunya itu.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Di meja makan Luhan hanya menyaksikan mereka berdua dengan intens.

"Kris ge- tampaknya ia makin memburuk." Lirih Tao.

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tao membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan kaget.

"Siang tadi. Saat kami sedang bersantai di taman bunga dekat sini, ia berniat menggambar wajahku pada buku sketsa nya." Ujar Tao.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"sesuatu yang tidak berea terjadi padanya dan setelah itu dia mengatakan kalau-kalau tangannya terasa kaku untuk menggambar. Terasa sulit." Jawab Tao.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Luhan berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan memeluk Tao.

"Gwaenchana, gwaenchana Tao. Everything gonna be alright, hn?" Bisiknya.

Tao menangis tanpa suara, ia menjawab ucapan Luhan dengan anggukan samar. Sementara Luhan menenangkan Tao, Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang sepupunya itu nanar.

Ini, ini menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dulu. Baekhyun takut, Tao akan terus merasa sedih dan menangis setiap kali melihat Kris tidak berdaya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan sepupunya itu menangis.

 **~LIMIT~**

Langit kini mulai menggelap. Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, seluruh seme menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan mereka sedangkan kali ini justru para uke bersantai menunggu hasil bakaran para seme.

Tao melihat kekasihnya dari dalam cottage sedang membakar beberapa bahan bersama Chanyeol. Angin malam cukup kencang, membuat Tao langsung bangkit dari posisinya, memasuki kamarnya dan Kris. Tak lama ia keluar sambil membawa syal rajutan yang dibelinya untuk Kris. Namja berkantung mata itu keluar dari cottage menuju halaman belakang cottage tempat dimana Kris dan para sahabatnya bekerja.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya menghampirinya. Tao menyampirkan syal rajut tersebut dileher Kris.

"Kau meninggalkan syal mu, Ge." Katanya.

"Gomawo, baby"

Disamping Kris, Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat sahabatnya.

"Ekhem, aku izin keluar dulu, hyung. Ada yang tertinggal di mobil." Ujar Sehun.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sehun, seseorang datang.

"Kyungsoo?" Tukas Luhan dari dalam cottage.

Chanyeol, Tao, Kris yang berada di halaman belakang cottage langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kedalam cottage.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, kyung." Tutur Baekhyun.

Dilain tempat, Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam mobil, ia melihat Lay yang sedang berbicara ditelpon dengan seseorang. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sehun mendekat mencoba mendengarkan siapa yang berbicara ditelpon dengan orang tua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, Donghae. Aku sedang di Jeju bersama Kris dan teman-temannya."

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Mwo? Terapi?"

"Aku tidak yakin Kris akan mau, Hae."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti setelah ia liburan."

Dari kejauhan Sehun dapat melihat Lay hampir saja menangis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaannya, Hae!"

Cara bicara Lay kepada seseorang yang diduga Sehun merupakan dokter dari sahabatnya itu mulai terlihat berubah.

"Hn, aku akan mengabarimu nanti."

Pembicaraan Lay dan dokter itu pun akhirnya selesai. Lay terlihat menghapus air matanya dan hendak masuk kedalam cottage, dengan cepat Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Lay.

"Eommonie."

Kaget dengan suara yang didengarnya, Lay berbalik.

"Sehun?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Lay cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya. Mencoba menetralkan kembali wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti usai menangis.

Dengan senyuman palsu Lay bertanya, "Eoh? Kenapa kau diluar, Hun?

"Handphone ku tertinggal di mobil, eommonie. Lay eomma sendiri, kenapa diluar?"

"Ada seseorang yang menelpon tadi. Tidak ingin menganggu acara kalian, eomma memilih menjawabnya diluar."

"Eoh, jinjjayo? Siapa yang menelpon, eommoni?"

Diam. Lay hanya bisa diam. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat dari kepalanya.

"Ayahnya Kris."

Itulah akhirnya jawaban yang Lay berikan. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Suho abeoji? Sejak kapan dia menanyakan keadaan Kris hyung, eommonie? dan- Terapi apa yang dimaksud oleh Donghae uisa?"

Disitu Lay langsung kaget, ia menatap Sehun dengan kedua kening yang berkerut.

"Mianhae, aku mendengar pembicaraan Lay eomma dan donghae uisa tadi."

Lay mengangguk mengerti. Menurutnya, tidak mungkin juga ia akan menyembunyikan segalanya lagi mengenai Kris kepada para sahabat anaknya itu.

Diawali dengan helaan nafas dan setelahnya, ia berbicara.

"Donghae uisa menyarankan Kris untuk melaksanakan terapi kecilnya. Mulai dari sistem motoriknya hingga terapi berbicara."

Sehun kembali tertawa, kali ini terlihat meremeh.

"Terapi? Kris hyung bahkan masih baik-baik saja. Uisa itu sepertinya mendoakan Kris hyung untuk cepat lumpuh ya?" Tukasnya dengan nada bicara mengejek.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Donghae uisa hanya tidak ingin Kris akan semakin parah kedepannya, karena itu ia menyarankan."

"Ha! Bullshit!"

Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Lay dengan kata-kata kasar. Tidak bisa menahan emosinya, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menahannya. Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Lay tepat saat jaraknya dan Lay cukup jauh, suara Lay terdengar. Memanggil Sehun.

"Tolong jangan beri tau siapapun, Sehun. Bahkan Kris sendiri. Jebal." Tutur Lay lembut.

Sehun berbalik dan tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Kekecewaannya terhadap keadaan.

"Entahlah, eommoni." Jawabnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Suasana malam ini cukup meriah dan menyenangkan. Semua orang yang berada disana terlihat gembira dan menikmati kebersamaan yang terjalin. Di sebuah sofa yang cukup besar disana mereka semua berkumpul. Kris dan Tao duduk bersampingan. Semua pasangan yang ada didalam ruangan itu terlihat iri dengan kedua pasangan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya bersama Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, malam semakin larut. Seperti aku dan Sehun harus pulang, Lay eomma." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Pulang?" Tanya Lay seakan menyayangkan.

"Menginap saja di cottage ini. Disini kan ada 3 kamar kosong." Lanjut Lay.

Terdengar decihan dari Kris. "Eomma, apa maksud mu? Biarkan saja mereka pulang." Katanya.

Lay langsung menatap anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kris... sudahlah. Semalam saja mereka mengganggu kesempatanmu dengan Tao." Tuturnya.

Disudut ruangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bermesraan berdua hanya dapat tertawa mendengar penuturan Lay.

"Terserah eomma sajalah." ujar Kris akhirnya.

Tao menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan sentuhan lembutnya pada lengan Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Suho membawa seorang wanita yang 'bukan' merupakan amggota keluarganya. Yoona, seorang wanita yang dengan tiba-tiba datang kembali dan berkata bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal dan berlindung. Wanita itu hamil. Kehamilan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Suho, sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Suho bisa membiarkan seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang menangis. Bercerita bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Pikiran dan hati kadanh memang tidak sejalan. Pikiran Suho berkata, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima seorang wanita yang dulu meninggalkannya saat ia justru diambang kehancuran. Berbeda dengan pikiran, hati Suho berpendapat bahwa, semua adalah masa lalu. Apapun yang dulu Yoona lakukan padanya itu adalah keputusan dan takdir yang baik. Satu hal yang sebenarnya Suho sendiri tidak bisa meyakinkan kebenarannya, melihat wanita itu tiba-tiba datang kembali dalam kehidupannya, Suho merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sepertinya sama dengan apa yang dulu ia rasakan. _Jatuh cinta? Lagi?_

Suho membawa Yoona ke lantai dua rumahnya yang terlihat sangat megah itu. Berhenti didepan sebuah kamar.

" Kau bisa tinggal dulu disini. Kamar ini memang kosong."

Yoona dengan mata yang masih sembab hanya diam berdiri.

"Wae?"

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

" apa tidak apa? Kemana anak dan Istri mu?"

Suho mengedikan bahu.

"Nan molla, aku baru pulang dari Shanghai kemarin dan langsung ke kantor. Jadi baru sekarang aku sampai dirumah. Mungkin Lay ada urusan."

Yoona mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu Kris?" Tanya Yoona.

Air muka Suho terlihat berubah saat mendengar Yoona menyebut Kris.

"Aku tidak tau." Singkat Suho, bohong.

Sedikit janggal terdengar ditelinga Yoona sebenarnya namun, Yoona tidak ingin terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan keluarga Suho. Yoona pun berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Suho yang berada didepan pintu tersenyum dan hendak menutup pintu. Saat Suho ingin menutup pintu Yoona memanggilnya.

"Suho, terima kasih." Tutur Yoona.

Suho mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman pada yeoja yang tengah mengandung itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Cahaya sang surya yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat Kris membuka matanya. Namja berparas bak pangeran itu berdiri dari tidurnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Takut mengganggu sang kekasih yang tampaknya masih setia dengan King bed tersebut. Kris berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang seakan langsung membangunkan jiwanya sepenuhnya. Kris memandang pantulan wajahnya dari cermin besar yang ada didepannya.

Uhuk!

Namja yang memiliki surai emas itu menatap nanar sebuah percikan cairan berwarna merah yang terlihat di tangannya. Kris langsung menyalakan keran wastafel tersebut dan membersikan percikan cairan itu.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Lagi. Belum sempat Kris menutup keran tersebut, dadanya kembali terasa sakit sehingga membuatnya harus mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menganggu disana. Cairan merah itu terlihat lebih banyak, tangan yang mulai mengurus itu tampak bergetar. Memang hal seperti ini tidak terjadi pertama kalinya tapi, justru itu yang membuat Kris benci dan sedih terhadap dirinya sendiri. Namja itu mengusap tangannya pada bibirnya yang dirasanya masih terdapat cairan merah itu disana.

Cklek!

Mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dengan cepat Kris membersihkan bekas cairan merah tersebut dari tangan dan bibirnya. Tak lama sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Gege, kau sudah bangun?"

Ya, sosok itu Tao, kekasihnya.

Kris berakting seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Ia tertawa.

"Menurut mu, baby? Apakah aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata terpejam?"

Tao cemberut, ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu Kris.

" Bukan seperti itu, Ge. Aneh saja kau bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan aku"

Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berbalik menghadap sang kekasih yang daritadi membelakanginya.

"Gege, hanya tidak bisa tidur."

Kening Tao berkerut. Namja panda itu meraba dahi kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang tidak demam, ge. Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Kris menangkupkan wajah Tao. Memandang mata kecil kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya kelelahan." Singkat Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

Tao sangat peka terhadap segala hal yang terjadi dengan Kris. Mata itu, mata Kris menyiratkan sesuatu yang meresahkan batin kekasihnya itun

"What's wrong, ge?"

Kris menatap mata itu semakin dalam, memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan kekasihnya. Menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. Bisa dirasakan oleh Tao setiap hembusan nafas Kris. Kris semakin mendekat, hanya beberapa centi lagi bibir milik Kris akan mengecup bibir kucing kekasihnya. Saat jarak benar-benar sudah dekat, Kris berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya menunduk. Sementara Tao hanya terheran-heran.

"Maafkan gege, Tao"

Itulah ucapan terakhir Kris sebelum ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tao yang kini berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis.

 **~LIMIT~**

Pagi ini, Lay memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya setelah semalaman mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk anaknya. Dengan langkah mantap Lay masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah bahagia. Tetapi senyum bahagia hilang begitu saja saat ia sudah sampai didalam rumahnya namun, seorang wanita dengan perut yang membesar berdiri menyemprot bonsainya yang berada dimeja pojok ruangan televisi.

"Yoona?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Lay bukanlah tipe namja yang akan langsung menyerang seseorang yang mendekati suaminya, terlebih jika lawannya itu adalah seorang yeoja. Dengan kepala dingin dan hati yang kuat, Lay mencoba bersabar. Mencoba meminta penjelasan dari ang suami dengan menarik Suho yang tiba-tiba datang dan terkejut melihat kehadiran Lay.

Setelah mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam didepan seorang wanita, Lay berhasil membawa suaminya kedalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan?" Tanya Lay dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Lay, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dia-dia datang begitu saja kemarin dan bisa kau lihat sendiri. Dia hamil, Lay" jawab Suho.

Lay menatap Suho dengan nanar, ia tertawa kecil. Seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan suaminya barusan.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu, Kim Junmyeon?"

Jeda.

"Saat kau membawa wanita itu. Apakah kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

Lay kembali memberi jeda.

"Kau malah berpikir bagaimana nasib wanita itu? Oh God, disini mana yang menjadi istrimu sebenarnya? Aku atau dia, Junmyeon?!"

Setelah mencoba menahan emosi, tampaknya Lay tidak berhasil. Diakhir kalimat ia harus berteriak seakan melampiaskan kekecewaannya dan diselingi air mata yang menetes perlahan. Suho bungkam, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Diluar kamar Yoona berdiri menatap dan mendengar pertengkaran sepasang suami istri itu. Yoona tidak bahagia, ia turut merasa bersalah. Disudut matanya, air mata sudah menggenang. Yoona mengelus perutnya yang membuncit itu dengan lembut.

"Kau mengusir anakmu yang sakit dari rumah ini karena kau takut netizen akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang penyakit Kris-"

"Tapi kau tidak takut membawa seorang wanita tanpa sepengetahuan anak dan istrimu. Terlebih wanita itu tengah mengandung, Suho!"

Mendengar penuturan Lay didalam kamar Yoona semakin kaget. Suho mengusir anak kandungnya sendiri karena penyakit? Sebuah kebenaran yang baru Yoona ketahui.

Setelah sekian lama diam, Suho mencoba membuka suara.

"Lay, lelaki mana yang tega membiarkan seorang wanita ditengah hujan deras datang kepadanya dan menangis. Kau harus mengerti akan hal itu, Lay. Jebal,"

Lay tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran suaminya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan wanita itu kau bawa kerumah ini, yang aku permasalahkan. Kau membawa dia tanpa persetujuan aku dan Kris."

Suho mencoba mendekat guna menenangkan istri namun, baru selangkah saja Lay langsung menjauh. Enggan disentuh atau didekati suaminya yang menurutnya sudah melukainya. Lay berjalan menuju lemari putih besar miliknya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah koper berwarna coklat dan membukanya. Suho panik dan bingung saat ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya itu.

"Lay, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Baik-baik kau bilang? Kau sama sekali tidak mau mengerti, Suho. Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik"

Lay kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukan beberapa potong bajunya kedalam koper tersebut. Sedangkan apa yang dilakukan Suho? Namja itu hanya diam berdiri membeku.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Lay langsung menarik koper tersebut. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia keluar dari kamar itu, Suho memanggilnya.

"Lay. Aku-aku tidak mencintai Yoona lagi."

Yoona yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu entah mengapa merasa kecewa mendengar penuturan Suho namun, ia sadar bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Sementara, Lay yang berdiri membelakangi Suho sama sekali tidak berniat membalikan badan.

"Buktikan perkataanmu itu, Suho. Karena aku tidak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya percaya." tukas Lay sebelum meninggalkan Suho.

Setelah sampai diluar kamar, Lay bertemu dengan Yoona yang berdiri menatapnya nanar.

"Permisi." Singkat Lay lalu berlalu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk didapur langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan Tao.

"Sudah bangun, Kris? Tao masih terlelap?" Cicit Baekhyun.

Kris berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Sudah bangun. Lagi mencuci muka dikamar mandi." Jawab Kris.

Setelah selesai minum ia berjalan membawa gelasnya dan mencucinya. Aneh dimata Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, aku yang akan cuci."

Kris menggeleng.

"Mulutku sedang luka, tadi setelah menyikat gigi aku baru sadar gusiku berdarah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tertular, jadi lebih baik aku yang cuci."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

Kris mengambil tisu dan mengeringkan gelasnya tadi dengan tisu yang ia ambil lalu menaruhnya jauh dari perabotan yang lain.

"Jangan satukan dengan gelas yang lain. Bilang juga pada semuanya jangan gunakan gelas itu. Aku akan memberikan papan nama disana nanti. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kris lalu pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kris dengan sedih.

"Kau tidak harusnya seperti itu, Kris" lirih Baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat Sandwich untuk sarapan mereka.

Tak lama, Tao keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang sembab. Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari menghampiri Tao.

"Tao? Y-yak, ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao tidak mampu menjawabnya, ia langsung menunduk dan memeluk Baekhyun .

"Hiks, hiks. Hyung," isak Tao.

Baekhyun sepertinya mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang salah diantara Tao dan Kris pagi ini. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kria tadi Baekhyun semakin yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi didalam kamar mereka tadi. Merasa, Tao masih belum memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan masalah mereka, Baekhyun hanya mampu menenangkan Tao. Mengelus lembut punggung sepupunya itu.

"Ssst, keluarkan Tao. Keluarkan semuanya yang menyesakan dadamu. Hyung akan menemanimu disini. It's okay, everything's alright. Hn?"

 **~LIMIT~**

Lay melempar begitu saja kopernya kedalam mobil sport miliknya lalu ia duduk dibelakang kemudinya. Walaupun ia sudah menangis tadi didepan Suho, itu belum seberapa. Ia belum sepenuhnya mengeluarkan kekecewaan di hatinya. Lay menumpukan kepalanya di kemudinya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Lay meraih handphonenya. Mencari nomor kontak sang ibu.

 _"Lay?"_

"Eomma, hiks, hiks.."

 _"Ya? Kau menangis, Nak? Waeyo? Ada sesuatu terjadi?"_

Hening. Sang Ibu, Heechul hanya bisa mendengar suara anaknya menangis.

" _Tenang, Nak. Tenangkan dulu dirimu setelah itu kau baru jelaskan pada eomma."_

Setelah beberapa menit Lay bisa menenangkan dirinya, namja itu angkat bicara.

"Suho, eomma. Suho membawa wanita itu kerumah."

 _"Wanita? Nu-"_

 _"YOONA?!"_

"Hn, hiks, hiks.."

Terdengar nada kesal dari seberang sana. Dulu sebelum Lay menikah dengan Suho, Heechul memang awalnya tidak setuju. Menurutnya, seorang lelaki yang suka meniduri beberapa wanita adalah namja yang tidak akan bisa berubah. Tetapi melihat Lay yang tampaknya sangat menyayangi Suho, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _"Eomma, akan terbang ke Korea. Gidaryeo, ne."_

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam cottage untuk menikmati pemandangan pantai yang berada dibelakang cottage milik keluarga Wu ini.

Dari jauh Chanyeol melihat Kris yang berdiri menatap kosong pantai. Angin cukup kencang, Chanyeol saja menggunakan jaket, bagaimana mungkin Kris hanya berdiri dengan kaos putih bergaya V neck seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri disamping Kris. Chanyeol terkejut, Kris hanya diam saja membeku.

"Hyung," panggil Chanyeol.

"Hn?" Singkat Kris.

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya berdiri begitu saja seperti patung."

Kris menghela nafas dan berkata, "Entahlah. Aku lelah, Chan."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung menatap Kris aneh.

"Y-yak! Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Kris diam dan tiba-tiba hendak berlalu begitu saja. Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung, menarik lengan baju Kris.

"Jelaskan ada apa, hyung?"

Kris menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang mencegahnya namun, baru selangkah Kris ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol, kakinya goyah. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya begitu saja dan anehnya dia sempat beberapa detik tadi tidak merasakan kakinya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung menangkap Kris.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol panik.

To Be Continue...

Hhhhaaaaiiiiiii! Ya ampun para readers, maafkan author yang tidak tau diri ini. Sudah berapa abad ya gak update? Haah, kali ini aku author kembali.. Maklum mahasiswi baru jadi masih sibuk.. ㅋㅋㅋ

Semoga para readers akan hilang kekecewaannya saat membaca ff ini yaa, maaf klo ada typo... byee readers... saranghae...

Maaf gak sempat balas comment.. :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Limit?**

By : cronos01

Cast : Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing

Wu Yifan/ Kris

Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rate T+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!

So, Enjoy it!

Chapter 10

 _Previously..._

Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya begitu saja dan anehnya dia sempat beberapa detik tadi tidak merasakan kakinya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung menangkap Kris.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol panik.

 **~LIMIT~**

Next...

Kris membeku. Matanya terfokus kepada kakinya yang sempat beberapa detik tadi tidak dia rasakan.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak, meminta jawaban pasti dari Kris yang hanya diam.

Setelah Kris merasa bisa menguasai dirinya, Kris angkat bicara. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kakiku- ada apa dengannya, Chan? Aku tidak merasakannya tadi." Ujar Kris terbata-bata.

Chanyeol membeku, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kris katakan. Chanyeol menatap kebawah, kearah kaki jenjang Kris yang kini sudah bisa berfungsi lagi, walau masih terlihat goyah. Namja yang memiliki fake smile itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran-pemikiran buruk mengenai Kris yang ada di otaknya.

"Kau-kau hanya kelelahan, hyung. Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, angin semakin kencang" tutur Chanyeol dan langsung membantu Kris untuk berjalan.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun yang pagi ini memutuskan untuk berlari pagi ia melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi didepan matanya. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi tetapi saat melihat Chanyeol yang membantu sahabatnya itu berjalan, Sehun merasa sesuatu yang buruk sempat terjadi. Berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak enak, Sehun memutuskan untuk berlalu saja, tidak berniat menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol dan Kris telah sampai di penginapan. Tepat saat mereka masuk, Kris langsung menemukan sang ibu yang kini sudah berada didalam sana dan koper besar berada disamping namja yang tidak lagi muda itu.

"Eomma?" Panggil Kris.

Kris menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Hyung," tutur Chanyeol saat ia merasa ragu untuk melepaskan Kris begitu saja karena Chanyeol tau, Kris sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Kris menjawab kekhawatiran Chanyeol dengan tersenyum dan berbisik, " Gwaenchana,"

Dengan mencoba bertumpu dengan apa saja yang ada disekitarnya Kris berjalan menuju Lay. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu kepadanya.

"Koper itu- untuk apa, eomma?"

Lay menatap kopernya dan mengedikan bahu.

"Menginap disini?" Jawab Lay.

Kris merasa langkahnya mulai mantap dengan perlahan ia mencoba menjauh dari berbagai barang yang menjadi sanggahannya dan berdiri tegak didepan sang ibu.

"Eomma, kau menyuruh mereka untuk menginap disini dan sekarang kau juga ingin menginap disini. Dimana kau akan tidur, eomma?" Tanya Kris.

Lay tersenyum, ia menatap anak lelaki satu-satunya itu dan mencengkram bahu Kris lembut.

"Tidur dimana saja eomma bisa, Kris. Asalkan kau bersama eomma." Jawab Lay.

Kata-kata itu seakan terdengar seperti sebuah jeritan hati dari seorang ibu yang ia rasa, anaknya adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Kris sangat peka terhadap jawaban ibunya itu.

"Terjadi sesuatu dirumah, eomma?"

Lay tertawa palsu. Ya, ia tidak ingin anaknya itu akan terbebani dengan permasalahan orang tuanya.

"Nothing, tidak ada, Nak. Appa mu bahkan belum kembali dari Jepang."

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Kris meyakinkan.

Lay menggangguk, mencoba menahan semuanya yang bergejolak dihatinya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Tao datang berjalan menuju ruang tamu penginapan tersebut.

"Eoh? Lay eomma?" Panggil Tao.

Tao sempat melihat kekasihnya yang menatapnya tapi seakan Tao tidak melihat Kris, namja panda itu berjalan menuju Lay dan memeluk Lay.

"Eomma akan menginap?" Tanya Tao riang.

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Waah, aku senang sekali." Tutur Tao sambil sesekali melirik ke kekasihnya.

Tao sama sekali tidak melihat respon yang berarti dari Kris.

Tao menghela nafas dan berkata, "Eomma bisa tidur di kamar bersama Kr-"

"Ekhem, eomma kita bisa ke kamar sekarang. Aku akan bantu eomma membereskan baju."

Kris memotong begitu saja perkataan Tao dan membawa Lay pergi. Tao dengan bibir kucingnya hanya dapat merengut karena kesal.

"Kau marah kepadanya hanya karena ia tidak memberimu ciuman pagi, Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun disertai helaan nafas kasar.

" dia sempat ingin menciumku, hyung. Tapi dia pergi begitu saja tiba-tiba." Jelas Tao.

Chanyeol dari kejauhan hanya berdiri begitu saja melihat hal yang diributkan Tao dan Baekhyun. Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu di pantai, Chanyeol langsung berpikir, mungkin dia harus bicara dengan Tao empat mata.

" Tao bisa kita bicara?" Panggil Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung berdiri didepan Tao seakan menghalangi Tao dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae, Channie. Tao sedang tidak bisa diajak berbicara. Ia milikku saat ini." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal.

"Jebal, Baekkie. Ini penting. Masalah Kris." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Baekhyun langsung menggeser tubuhnya yang tadi menghalangi Tao.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya, Chan. Tapi aku akan ikut." Ujar Baekhyun.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Luhan, ia menghempaskan begitu saja tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa kecil yang terdapat didalam kamar itu dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, kekasihnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Luhan berjengit kaget saat ia melihat Sehun tengah berada didalam kamar.

"Hunnie? Aku mencarimu sejak bangun tadi. Kau kemana?"

Sehun menjawab masih dalam posisi yang sama, memejamkan matanya.

"Lari pagi, Hannie."

Sejak malam, Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun hingga pagi ini. Nada jawab Sehun terhadap pertanyaannya terdengar seakan Sehun benar-benar lelah terhadap sesuatu.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Luhan menjemur handuknya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Luhan memainkan lembut surai milik Sehun.

" Ceritakan, Hun."

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Terlalu cepat, Han. Semua ini terlalu cepat."

"Tuhan memiliki rencana baik untuk hambanya, Hun. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali atau kau sedihkan."

Sehun membuka matanya, ia menatap nanar Luhan.

"Semua itu tidak gampang, han. Tidak segampang yang kau lihat."

Sehun sejak ia mengetahui kebenarannya beberapa bulan yang lalu ia tidak berubah. Sehun tidak merubah sikap dinginnya kepada Kris. Kekecewaannya karena Kris menyembunyikan segala hal darinya entah mengapa sampai sekarang Sehun tidak bisa memaafkannya.

 _Flashback_

Sehun memukul Kris begitu saja. Hingga lukisan yang saat itu berada ditangan Kris kini terjatuh. Mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari kamar Kris, Chanyeol langsung berlari menemui Kris.

Dilihatnya Kris kini tengah tersungkur sambil menyentuh rahangnya yang terasa sakit ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

"SEHUN!" teriak Chanyeol.

Sementara, Sehun sudah kalap. Ia membawa Kris bangun dengan menarik kaos Kris. Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Sehun dan mencoba untuk melerai mereka tanpa memukul salah satunya. Tapi sepertinya, upaya Chanyeol tidak berhasil karena Sehun kembali berhasil memukul Kris. Sehun terlepas begitu saja dari Chanyeol. Masih terus melakukan serangan, kini Kris berada di bawah Sehun. Tanpa ampun Sehun memukul Kris, membuat namja naga itu kehilangan tenaga dan kesulitan bernafas.

Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada cara lain bagi Chanyeol untuk menghentikan Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol memukul wajah tirus Sehun. Sadar, Sehun langsung berdiri. Namja itu menatap Chanyeol tajam dan mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Dia-dia sudah menyembunyikan segalanya dari kita hyung! Disaat kita kebingungan mencari Kai. Dia tau semuanya."

Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Kris yang kini tengah terkapar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku tau. Aku tau, Sehun. Kris hyung memang melakukan itu!"

Jeda sesaat.

"Tapi tidak kah kau lihat, Hun? Kris hyung, juga tidak baik-baik saja menyimpan semua rahasia itu! Dia sakit, Sehun!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti.

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan lemah, masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Mianhae, Sehun" lirih Kris disertai senyuman lemah.

Sehun masih menggeleng tidak mengerti sementara, Chanyeol menghampiri Kris dan membantu namja itu berdiri. Ia membawa Kris ke atas tempat tidur.

Diatas tempat tidur, Kris masih berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Justru dadanya terasa sakit dan ia terbatuk mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Panik, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya kepada Kris.

Kris menggeleng, menolaknya sambil berkata, "Nan gwaenchana," ia mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol menggenggam keras sapu tangan itu dan menatap Kris dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Sehun, aku tau kau kecewa. Mianhae, kai tidak ingin kau dongsaengnya akan terluka dan kecewa kepadanya." Ujar Kris lirih.

Chanyeol langsung menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku tetap menjaga rahasia itu karena aku tidak ingin kau kecewa dengan Kai, tak apa jika kau akan kecewa padaku."

Hening.

"Tak apa juga jika kau ingin membenciku, Oh Sehun." Lanjut Kris.

Malamnya, ketika Kris sudah tertidur dan kini hanya tersisa Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di pintu kamar Kris

"Kenapa kita tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit, hyung?"

"Kris hyung, tidak pernah mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Separah apapun keadaannya."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun seakan tidak bisa menelan air liurnya.

"Mian."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Bukan aku tempat kau meminta maaf, Sehun."

Chanyeol langsung kembali melihat kedalam kamar tepatnya ke Kris yang kini sudah tertidur lelap.

"Kau harus mengatakan maaf itu kepada, Kris. Sosok yang selalu menjagamu."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku masih merasa kecewa, hyung. Entah kenapa aku tidak tau."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyanggah, "Kekecewaan tidak akan memberikan mu apa-apa, Hun. Jangan buat penyesalan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup Kai yang kita sesali, kuharap tidak untuk Kris hyung."

 _Flashback end..._

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris mengantarkan Lay masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Tao.

"Kalau eomma tidur disini, kau tidur dimana, Kris?"

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang ibu.

"Kris bisa tidur dimana saja, eomma. Di tepi pantai Kris pun bisa." Jawabnya sambil memberi sedikit sentuhan leluconnya.

Lay tertawa kecil, ia mengambil alih kopernya dari sang anak, hendak membereskan baju-baju itu sendiri. Tetapi, Kris tiba-tiba menumpas tangannya lembut.

"Biar Kris saja, eomma. Eomma pasti lelah menyetir dari Korea hingga ke sini."

Lay pun menuruti saja, ia duduk di tempat tidur berukuran besar itu sementara Kris membereskan pakaian ibunya.

"Eomma,"

"Hn?"

"ada sesuatu yang terjadikan di rumah?"

Lay memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kris. Dengan tatapan yang lembut, Lay menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan"

"Masalah kecil tapi eomma pergi dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk menginap?"

Lay menggeleng seakan masalah yang sedang dihadapi rumah tangganya tidak seberat itu, walau kenyataannya memang cukup berat.

"kau tau sendiri, appa mu itu selalu butuh waktu untuk meredam emosinya."

Kris menghela nafas, "baiklah. Semoga yang eomma ucapakan itu benar."

Lay tersenyum, ia berdiri menghampiri Kris dan mengelus surai Kris lembut.

 **~LIMIT~**

Begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu, angin malam kembali menemani semua orang yang ada didalam penginapan. Suasana cottage tampak senyap, hanya deburan ombak yang dapat didengar dari dalam. Malam ini penghuni cottage berkurang, Sehun dan Luhan siang tadi meminta izin untuk segera pulang ke Seoul karena ada masalah di restoran.

Walaupun Kris tau mereka memang mengurus restoran, Kris merasa itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan kepulangan mereka yang lebih awal itu. Kris menyadari masih ada yang Sehun pendam didalam hati mengenai dirinya. Semenjak kejadian 5 bulan lalu Kris menerima perubahan besar Sehun kepadanya. Namja berdarah Cina itu menerima semua perubahan itu karena menurutnya itu pantas didapatkan olehnya.

Sehubung kamar Sehun kosong, Lay meminta untuk beristirahat saja di kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Lay tau anaknya dan kekasihnya anaknya itu sedang ada masalah, memisahkan mereka berdua justru tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Itu sebabnya Lay menyuruh Kris untuk kembali saja ke kamar dan dia yang akan pindah.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tao didalam kamar memandang keluar pintu kaca kamarnya, melihat ombak-ombak yang beradu mengikuti arah angin. Ruangan itu gelap. Tao sengaja memadamkan lampu kamar yang cukup luas itu. Tanpa penyinaran apapun, hanya sedikit sinar bulan yang masuk memantul melalui pintu kaca tersebut.

Terdengar sebuah pintu kamar yang dibuka. Tao tidak perlu berbalik karena ia tau siapa yang masuk kedalam. Tidak ada suara sama sekali yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu. Tao memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia bebaring dan menarik selimutnya hingga dadanya. Berbalik tetap memandang keluar, kearah pantai. Tidak berniat untuk berbalik ke sisi kiri, tempat kekasihnya kini berdiri. Tao tau Kris mungkin sedang menatapnya yang berada dibalik selimut.

Namja panda itu menutup matanya, berpura-pura seakan-akan ia dalam keadaan tidur. Sementara Kris, ia tetap berdiri. Memandang kearah Tao yang benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Selama beberapa menit, Kris masih berdiri diam disana. Setelah ia rasa kekasihnya benar-benar sudah terlelap, Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao yang membelakanginya. Kini ia sudah berdiri didepan kekasihnya yang tampaknya sudah terpejam.

"Mianhae"

Suara serak khas Kris mengalun ditengah gelapnya kamar.

"Mianhae"

Lagi. Masih dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Kris berlutut, menyamakan tinggi nya dengan posisi Tao yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur. Tangan kurusnya melayang kearah Tao, ia mengelus lembut surai kekasihnya itu.

"Hal terbesar yang dulu aku takuti adalah kematian, Baby"

Hening. Suasana seakan semakin hening.

"Tapi semua berubah sejak aku menemukanmu."

Kris tersenyum melihat betapa sempurnanya paras kekasihnya. Tangannya berjalan menuju pipi chubby Tao.

"Ketakukan terbesar dalam hidupku saat ini adalah menularkanmu penyakit ini."

Mata Kris berair. Dengan segala kekuatan ia menahan tangisannya.

"Aku percaya semua orang akan mati tapi mungkin aku lebih dulu dibanding kau dan yang lainnya-"

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi tirus Kris

"Naif jika aku tidak takut pada kematian, baby."

Tangan Kris yang tadinya mengelus lembut pipi Tao kini turun perlahan menuju bibir Tao. Kris mengelus bibir Tao lembut.

"Jika saja aku bisa meminta, aku ingin-"

"Aku ingin hidup selamanya denganmu, baby. Selamanya."

Pertahanan Kris runtuh, air mata semakin banyak bercucuran. Dengan kasar Kris menghapus air matanya dan kembali mengusap lembut pipi Tao.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak menciummu tadi pagi. Keadaanku sedang tidak baik tadi pagi, baby."

Kris tersenyum beralih mengusap kembali surai Tao.

"Aku sedang tidak sehat tapi kau harus tetap sehat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Jadi-"

"Maafkan aku, baby."

Kris mengecup dahi Tao lama diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipi Kris. Setelah beberapa detik mengecup kekasihnya, Kris melepaskannya.

"Jalja, Zitao."

Kris berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Tao yang benar-benar sudah terlelap.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao, Baekhyun dan Lay pagi ini kembali menyibukan diri mereka di dapur yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Baekhyun dan Lay sibuk memasak sarapan mereka semua pagi ini, dilain sisi Tao sedang menyiapkan piring-piring yang akan digunakan mereka. Beberapa peralatan makan Tao temukan sebuah label yang disana terdapat nama Kris. Kening Tao berkerut bingung melihat nama kekasihnya tertempel di sendok, garpu, piring bahkan gelas minum.

"Baekhyun hyung,"

Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil Tao.

Tao mengangkat sendok dan garpu yang berlabel nama Kris.

"Kau menempelkan ini?"

"Ani. Kris sendiri yang menempelkannya tadi pagi. Wae?"

Mendengar nama anaknya disebut Lay pun berbalik badan. Melihat Lay berbalik, Tao bertanya.

"Eomma tau sesuatu?"

Lay berjalan kearah Tao dan mengambil sendok dan garpu itu dari tangan Tao.

"Itu memang kebiasaan Kris. Seluruh perabotan makan miliknya memang ia berikan label namanya."

"Kekanakan sekali. Aku bahkan baru tau." Tutur Tao.

Lay tersenyum, "Bukan kekanakan, Kris hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada kita. Sekecil mungkin ia akan mencegah kita semua untuk tertular."

Tao bingung. Ya, Tao memang masih belum terlalu dalam mengetahui penyakit Kris. Mendengar penuturan Lay, Tao merasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Kris bukanlah seorang pasien Hepatitis yang harus memiliki perabotan makan sendiri, bukankah begitu?

Baekhyun kali ini angkat bicara.

"Kemarin pagi Kris memang mengatakan kalau beritahu semuanya agar tidak menggunakan gelas yang ia gunakan. Menurutku itu hal yang wajar bukan?"

Lay menaruh sendok dan garpu milik anaknya itu disamping piring makan Kris yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tao. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju masakan yang sedang dimasaknya.

Ditengah pekerjaannya, Lay berbicara.

"Pasien AIDS/HIV musuh terbesar mereka adalah darah mereka sendiri. Darah mereka merupakan cairan utama yang bisa membuat orang disekelilingnya tertular."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan air liur, eomma? Bukankah darah dan air liur itu jauh berbeda?" Tanya Tao.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Lay mematikan kompornya dan berbalik memandang Tao dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Mereka akan mengalami berbagai fase. Saat dimana sebuah luka muncul tiba-tiba dan lama mengering. Saat dimana mereka akan memiliki masalah pada gusi mereka yang luka dan menimbulkan darah."

Baekhyun terbelalak, mendengar ucapan Lay membuatnya merinding.

"Kris sedang mengalami kedua fase itu." Lanjut Lay dan menatap Tao.

Ingatan Tao langsung kembali saat kemarin Kris tidak menciumnya.

"Semua fase itu berhubungan dengan darah." Ujar Lay lagi.

Tao merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, mencoba menghalau air matanya. Lay tau, apa masalah yang ada diantara Kris dan Tao.

"Itu sebabnya Kris tidak menciummu, Tao." ucap Lay.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Tao memandang Lay.

"Kris bercerita tadi malam. Ia datang ke kamar eomma dan menceritakan masalah kalian."

"Tadi malam?" Tanya Tao.

Lay mengangguk.

"Tengah malam ia datang ke kamar eomma dan duduk di sofa kamar. Eomma memang belum tidur saat itu jadi eomma menemaninya dan mendengar semuanya."

Baekhyun pun bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana Kris sekaramg eommoni? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Lay mengangguk. "Sejauh ini baik-baik saja walau semalam ia sedikit demam tapi pagi ini ia terlihat sudah lebih baik, tidak perlu khawatir."

Tanpa aba-aba Tao langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Lay.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao kini sudah berdiri didepan kamar Lay. Didepan ruangan yang didalamnya kekasihnya mungkin sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan Tao membuka pintu. Ia melihat kekasihnya tengah tertidur dengan sedikit peluh bercucur. Tao menggenggam tangan Kris dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Gege.."

Terlihat sedikit pergerakan dari Kris. Namja itu melenguh dan membuka mata perlahan.

"Hei," lirih Tao sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, didepannya ada Tao yang tersenyum padanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris memastikan bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi, seingatnya kekasih itu mendiamkannya.

"Pagi, baby."

Kris mengusap lembut pipi Tao yang terdapat bekas air mata disana. Namja keturunan Kanada itu mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya tetapi usahanya gagal karena kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Bebaring saja dulu, ge. Kau demam semalam itu sebabnya kepalamu pusing."

"Jinjja?"

Tao mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Kris dan Tao diam. Sementara ditengah keheningan, Tao masih terus memainkan surai emas milik Kris sedangkan Kris sendiri ia hanya memandang Tao.

"Ahh, Tao mianhae."

"Ssst, lupakan saja. Lupakan yang kemarin saatnya kita berjalan kedepan."

Kris memandang dalam mata Tao. Mencari keraguan dari kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Gomawo."

Tidak ditemukannya sama sekali keraguan.

Kris sedikit terbangun, semakin memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan sang kekasih lalu mengecup dahi Tao sambil memejamkan mata dan Tao pun menikmati suasana yang intim itu.

Dari luar kamar itu, Lay berdiri dan mengintip semua yang terjadi. Sebuah senyuman bangga terpancar diwajahnya.

"Kalian memang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

 **~LIMIT~**

Yoona keluar dari ruangan yang dijadikan Suho sebagai kamar miliknya. Menarik koper yang cukup besar, dengan langkah hati-hati Yoona turun dari tangga rumah megah tersebut sambil menarik kopernya. Seorang pelayan yang berada di lantai dasar melihat Yoona yang dengan kesusahan menuruni tangga.

"Saya bawakan saja kopernya, nyonya."

"Ah, tidak usah. Saya bisa mengatasi ini."

Yoona dengan senyumannya masih tetap bersikukuh untuk menarik kopernya sendiri.

Hingga sebuah suara sepatu terdengar dari lantai bawah. Suho dengan wajah yang keras memandang keatas tempat Yoona dan salah satu pelayannya berada. Melihat Suho yang berjalan mendatanginya, dengan gerakan pelan pelayan itu menjauh dari Yoona lalu memberikan penghormatan untuk Yoona dan tuannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Yoona?"

Yoona langsung memalingkan tatapannya dan kembali menarik koper namun, kaki Suho langsung menghalangi jalan koper Yoona.

"Kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja tinggal disini?"

Yoona menatap Suho tajam.

"Istrimu keluar dari rumah karena aku, Suho!" Teriak Yoona.

"Yoona, tolong dengar ini baik-baik."

Jeda Suho.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja seiring berjalannya waktu. Percaya padaku."

Yoona tertawa meremeh.

" kau masih mencintaiku, Suho?"

Pertanyaan membunuh bagi Suho.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Ulang Yoona.

Yoona menatap Suho intens dengan sorotan mata yang serius.

"Kalau aku-"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Suho."

Dengan mantap kata-kata itu terlontar menyayat hati namja yang ada dihadapannya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sore ini adalah jadwal mereka itu kembali ke Seoul. Sambil menunggu Tao, Baekhyun dan Lay membereskan penginapan, Kris dan Chanyeol membawa masuk koper dan barang-barang yang lainnya. Chanyeol melihat Kris yang tampak sudah sangat lelah membawa beberapa barang yang memang cukup berat. Walaupun sudah terlihat lelah Kris nampaknya masih tetap berusaha untuk memasukan beberapa barang yang tertata didepan pintu cottage. Kris sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari demamnya terbukti saat ini masih menggunakan sweater tebalnya padahal matahari bersinar terik walaupun angin pantai Jeju tetap berhembus.

Chanyeol menghapiri Kris dan mengambil barang yang dibawa namja kanada itu.

"Gwaenchana, Chan."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kris, ia memandang sebelah mata Kris dan pergi begitu saja. Tatapan sebelah mata itu adalah bentuk protes untuk kata-kata yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Kris dengan langkah yang lunglai berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Kris bersandar pada mobilnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang menata barang-barang dalam mobil.

"Kalau tidak kuat bilang. Aku tidak ingin membopongmu kedalam mobil, hyung."

Kris berdecih dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sebelah mata walau tatapan itu terlihat lemah.

"Selama aku bisa menahannya, aku tidak akan mengadu."

"Aigoo, ne arrayeo. Kau itu memang keras kepala, hyung"

Dari kejauhan Tao, Baekhyun dan Lay berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah beres?" Tanya Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengusap surai namja panda itu.

"Hn," jawab Tao mengangguk.

"Yasudah kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ah, anak-anak maaf eomma tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Ada seseorang yang harus eomma temui dulu disini." Tukas Lay.

Kedua kening Kris berkerut.

"Siapa, eomma?"

Mendengar nada tanya Kris yang mengintimidasi, Lay berdecih.

"Aish, hanya teman lama, Kris. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu."

Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Lay pun segera naik kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan penginapan.

"Kajja, ge. Kita pulang." Tutur Tao.

Kris mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang Tao.

Tepat saat mereka sudah ingin masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing, Chanyeol menghampiri Kris.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris .

"Aku saja yang membawa mobil, hyung."

 **~LIMIT~**

Dengan langkah yang mantap Lay memasuki sebuah cafe yang dimana ditempat inilah seseorang itu ingin menemuinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi cafe untuk mencari seseorang yang berjanji padanya. Hingga disudut cafe, Seorang wanita cantik dengan perut yang membesar ia temukan. Lay menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan dan berjalan menghampiri meja wanita itu.

"Yoona,"

Wanita itu, Yoona. Dia yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya langsung berjengit saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Lay. Yoona dengan perut yang membesar serta dengan sangat kesusahan wanita itu mencoba untuk berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut Lay.

"Gwaenchana, Yoona. Duduk saja tidak usah berdiri." Ujar Lay sambil tersenyum.

Lay pun langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Yoona.

"Sudah lama ya, Lay. Terakhir kita berbincang seperti saat di acara pernikahan kau dan Suho."

Lay mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sesaat keadaan antara Yoona dan Lay terasa canggung. Yoona hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya sedangkan Lay ia sesekali menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan menyeruput secangkir kopi yang ia pesan tadi.

"Kembalilah kerumah itu, Lay"

Lay langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang wanita yang kini tengah berbadan dua itu.

"Mwo?"

Kedua kening Lay berkerut sedangkan Yoona dengan tatapan yang benar-benar mantap ia mengucapkan itu kepada Lay. Sementara Lay coba berpikir kembali mengenai apa yang diucapkan Yoona, sebuah koper berukuran cukup besar berada disamping Yoona. Bodohnya, lay baru menyadari.

"Kau benar-benar keluar dari rumah?" Tanya Lay sambil menatap koper tersebut.

Yoona mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, lalu kau kesini dengan siapa? Suho?"

"Ani, aku kesini sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban Yoona, Lay merasa sangat bersalah.

"Yoona, bagaimana mungkin. Kau ini wanita, dengan posisi yang sedang mengandung sekarang harusnya seseorang ada disampingmu."

Yoona menggeleng.

"Nan gwaenchana, Lay. Anak ini dan aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

Lay menatap nanar Yoona. Pandangannya jatuh pada perut Yoona yang terlihat membuncit.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

Yoona tersenyum ia menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"6 bulan. Sebentar lagi anak ini akan lahir"

"Aku mohon, Lay. Kembalilah bersama Suho. Bagaimapun juga kau adalah istrinya."

Raut wajah Lay berubah.

"Sulit untuk mengambil keputusan begitu saja, Yoona-"

"Aku bisa tinggal bersama dengan Kris. Kau justru harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Yoona merasa hina. Lay, istri dari seseorang yang dulu ia cintai masih bisa memikirkan dirinya dengan anaknya tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk keluarga itu.

"Aku akan kembali kalau juga kembali kerumah itu, Lay"

"Aku-sudah tidak mencintai Suho lagi, Lay. Aku yakin itu"

 **~LIMIT~**

Waktu sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam, jam digital mobil Kris menunjukan pukul 23.15. Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka pun akhirnya sampai. Segalanya diluar prediksi, seharusnya mereka tidak akan sampai di Seoul selarut ini namun, jadwal berubah karena sore hari tadi Tao dan Baekhyun meminta Kris dan Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang populer di Jeju. Akibatnya mereka harus memulai perjalanan menuju Seoul saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Biarpun begitu, mereka semua bahagia, seakan semua masalah hilang begitu saja.

Chanyeol menarik rem tangan mobil sport Kris dan menghembuskan nafas syukur. Mengendarai mobil dari Jeju hingga Seoul membuat lehernya sangat tegang dan baginya untuk bergulat dengan rasa kantuk itu susah. Rasa syukur Kris panjatkan saat ia akhirnya sampai di apartemen Kris dengan selamat. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menutup mulutnya yang menguap cukup lebar.

"Hyung,"

Chanyeol mengguncangkan bahu Kris. Selama perjalanan Chanyeol sengaja tidak membangunkan Kris untuk bergantian menyetir dengannya, Chanyeol tau Kris sangat lelah. Bahkan jauh lebih lelah dari dibandingkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa kali Chanyeol membangunkan Kris, akhirnya sang empu bangkit. Kris dengan matanya yang sayu mencoba mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha memperjelas pengelihatannya.

"Chanyeol? Kita-kita sudah sampai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk diiringi dengan dirinya yang kembali menguap.

Kris melepas sabuk pengaman dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau menyetir sendiri?"

"Nde, hyung."

Kedua mata Kris terbelalak, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengumpat.

"Aish! Yak Park! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang mengantuk menjawab, "Kau pikir aku berani membangunkan seorang naga? Untuk meminta berganti menyetir?"

"Aish, Neo!"

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Ponsel milik Kris berbunyi. Masih dengan posisi menatap Chanyeol tajam, Kris merogoh kantong celananya.

"Ne, Luhan?"

 _"Kris, tolong aku."_

Tubuh Kris langsung tegak seketika.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Melihat nada bicara Kris dan raut wajah Kris berubah, Chanyeol pun ikut menegang.

 _"Ani, bukan aku yang dalam masalah. Nan gwaenchana geundae-"_

"Geundae, Mwo?!"

Disamping Kris, Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kris yang tampak begitu panik.

 _"Seh-Sehun. Tadi pagi ia tidak datang ke cafe, handphonenya pun ia matikan. Pelayan dirumahnya juga bilang, Sehun tadi pagi berangkat dari rumah pagi sekali dan belum kembali hingga malam ini." Jelas Luhan._

Mendengar nama Sehun, Kris makin geram. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan amarahnya untuk lebih memuncak.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

Terdengar jawaban terbata-bata dari Luhan.

 _"A-aku dirumah, Sehun."_

"Jangan coba-coba untuk keluar selangkah saja dari rumah itu. Aku akan mencari Sehun."

 _"Tapi, Kris-"_

"Aku tau pasti dimana sekarang Sehun berada. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka atau-apapunlah itu. Jadi tetap dirumah."

Lalu telpon itu diputuskan begitu saja oleh Kris. Disamping Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang penasaran sekaligus tegang menatap Kris penuh tanya.

"Kita ke club sekarang."

 **~LIMIT~**

Ditempat ini kini Kris dan Chanyeol berada. Tempat yang dulu menjadi surga bagi mereka. Cahaya lampu yang cukup minim dan hanya diterangi dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu kecil yang terkadang menyala dan mati kembali. Deru musik yang berputar pun cukup kencang. Jujur, Kris merasa sangat risih. Entah mengapa tempat ini membuatnya pusing namun sebisa mungkin Kris menahan denyut-denyut yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Kita berpencar saja. Chanyeol kau ke kiri dan aku ketempat yang biasa kita berkumpul."

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan atas perintah dari Kris.

Dengan sedikit berlari Chanyeol mencoba melihat sekeliling, mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh penjuru club ini. Tak jarang Chanyeol harus bertabrakan dengan beberapa wanita yang sudah terkena sihir minuman-minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Hingga akhirnya, tepatnya di tengah kerumunan manusia-manusia bak iblis itu, sebuah bartender dengan beberapa pelayan disana, sosok Sehun terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa dengan seorang wanita. Sehun menyentuh pinggul wanita itu dan tampaknya Sehun mulai ingin menarik wanita itu untuk menciumnya tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang memukul rahang tegas Sehun

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol hanya memasang senyum rasa tidak bersalahnya dan wanita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun.

"Apa-hik yang kau lakukan-hik, hyung?" Tutur Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun nanar, merasa sangat terpukul melihat sahabatnya yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan. kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajah pucat Sehun.

Chanyeol merangkul Sehun hendak membopong sahabatnya namun sebuah penolakan ia dapatkan.

"Yak!"

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol mencoba untuk meredam emosinya.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk, Hun. Ayolah kita pulang."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun yang masih cukup sadar tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu.

"Aniyeo. Aku tidak mabuk, hyung. Kau tau sendiri kalau aku seorang peminum."

Tidak mau mendengar ucapan melantur Sehun lebih banyak lagi, Chanyeol kembali merangkul Sehun mencoba membawa tubuh Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Kembali melakukan penolakan, kali ini Sehun justru mendorong Chanyeol, membuat namja tinggi itu terjatuh. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarah dengan cepat ia segera berdiri dan hampir memukul Sehun untuk kedua kalinya tetapi, sebuah tangan mencegah tindakan Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung?"

"Luhan memintaku untuk membawa Sehun pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Chan. Bukan dalam keadaan babak belur karena kau pukuli."

Seusai berbicara Kris langsung beralih kepada Sehun yang kini tampaknya sudah terkapar di meja bar. Kris mencoba dengan pelan membopong Sehun. Chanyeol sedikit cemburu, melihat sama sekali Sehun tidak memberontak.

"Hanya perlu menunggu ia tertidur sedikit, Chan. Jangan habiskan tenagamu untuk memukul dongsaeng kita ini. Arra?" Tutur Kris.

"Cih! Pastikan dongsaengmu ini tidak mengamuk lagi, hyung" singkat Chanyeol lalu ikut membopong Sehun yang kini sudah setengah tertidur.

Tak lama sederet kalimat terdengar dari Sehun yang kini terkulai.

"Kai hyung, Kris hyung. Mianhaeyo."

"Aish! Dalam keadaan mabuk saja dia masih mengatakan hal itu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang kini sudah menutup mata dan tertidur tenang.

"Hm, gwaenchana Sehun."

 **~LIMIT~**

Hari sudah pagi, jam digital berwarna putih diatas nakas milik Kris menampilkan waktu pukul 02.00 pagi. Tanpa berganti baju, Kris langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dan tak lama tertidur.

Disamping tempat tidur Kris, diatas nakas. Ponsel milik Kris terlihat bergetar dan menyala. Sebuah chat masuk. Menampilkan nama Lay disana.

 **"Kris, eomma tidak jadi menginap di apartemen dengan mu. Mianhae, eomma baru mengabarimu."**

 **"kau pasti sudah tidur ya?"**

 **"Tidur yang nyenyak, adeul. Eomma menyayangimu. Saranghae ❤"**

 **~LIMIT~**

Hari ini cuaca di Seoul cukup buruk. Pergantian musim mulai terasa, angin bertiup cukup kencang dan juga rintik hujan mulai terlihat. Tao, pagi ini ia sudah ada di apartemen untuk menemani kekasihnya. Meskipun rintik-rintik hujan pagi ini membuatnya cukup kesusahan untuk mendatangi Kris, ia tidak peduli. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Tao untuk selalu berkutat didapur setiap paginya. Tao mengolah semua bahan-bahan masakan yang ia temukan di kulkas apartemen ini. Melihat cuaca cukup dingin, Tao memutuskan untuk membuat makanan yang bisa memberikan kehanhatan pagi tubuh mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Kini saatnya Tao membangunkan kekasihnya. Wajah terkejut terlihat dari Tao, sebuah pakaian yang sedari kemarin digunakan Kris masih membaluti tubuh namja Kanada itu. Karena itu sebuah kesimpulan Tao dapatkan, kekasihnya kemungkinan pulang cukup larut. Tao meraih ponsel milik Kris yang berada diatas nakas, di layar kunci tertera beberapa chat dan juga teleponnya tadi malam yang memang tidak diangkat sama sekali oleh Kris, mungkin bisa dihitung sebanyak 15 kali lah, Tao menelpon kekasihnya. Namja berkantung mata itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan dan berhati-hati, Tao duduk diatas kasur Kris yang masih kosong. Tangannya mengelus surai Kris yang basah.

Ya, demam. Itu selalu dialami oleh Kris hampir setiap malam, beruntung demam itu tidak terlalu tinggi, demam itu hanya menandakan bahwa sang empunya memang berada dalam keadaan yang cukup lelah. Metabolisme Kris berbeda dengan orang lainnya, ketika Kris mengalami kelelahan atau pikiran yang berat, metabolisme namja ini akan gampang sekali menurun. Tao mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam kantung celananya dan menepukan sapu tangan tersebut pada dahi Kris yang terlihat sedikit berkeringat, hingga tiba-tiba tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang berada di dahinya.

"Selamat pagi, baby." Ujar Kris dengan suara serak dan lirih.

Tao terkejut, ketika Kris menggenggam tangannya Tao berjengit.

Kris tersenyum samar, melihat kekasihnya yang kini hanya diam terpaku menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, baby? Kau seperti melihat pangeran yang baru bangkit."

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya Tao merasa malu, ia menarik begitu saja tangannya yang di genggam tadi oleh Kris. Menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena malu.

"Sejak kapan gege bangun?"

"Sejak kau memainkan rambut ini." Jawab Kris sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Aish!" Tukas Tao sambil kembali menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kris kembali tertawa dan mencoba menggoda Tao dengan menarik tangan namja itu agar wajahnya dapat terlihat oleh Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

"hoek, hoek,hoek"

Suara itu terdengar jelas di dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang cukup besar itu. Seseorang yang ada didalamnya berusaha untuk melampiaskan semua rasa mualnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan apa saja yang berada di dalam perutnya. Setelah merasa cukup puas, namja itu, Sehun membersihkan bibirnya dan berkumur. Menarik sehelai tisu dan mengeringkannya bibirnya. Sehun berjalan dengan lunglai keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Brak!"

Tepat saat dirinya sudah berada didalam kamarnya yang bernuansa klasik itu, seorang namja yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamar tersebut.

Luhan melemparkan jaket kulit miliknya dengan kasar kepada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, pabbo!" Bentak Luhan.

Menatap heran kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba datang dan memakinya. Belum sempat merespon apapun perkataan Luhan, kekasihnya itu mendekatinya dan menyentil dahinya keras.

"Aw!" Jerit Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hannie? Pagi-pagi datang marah-marah dan sekarang menyentil dahi ku. Kau tau ini sakit?" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tertawa kesal dan menompangkan tangannya ke pinggang lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Ada apa kau bilang? KEMANA SAJA KAU SEHARIAN KEMARIN?! KAU TIDAK TAU KALAU AKU HAMPIR MATI SAAT PELAYANMU MENELPON DAN MENGATAKAN KAU BELUM PULANG KERUMAH TENGAH MALAM TADI?"

"TERLEBIH KAU JUGA TIDAK DATANG KE RESTORAN!"

Luhan berteriak mengeluarkan semuanya yang dia rasakan, berujung kini ia sudah memojokan kekasihnya pada tembok kamar Sehun. Dengan teriakan yang cukup keras terlebih kata-kata yang panjang itu bisa tersampaikan hanya dengan dua kali mengambil nafas dan hebatnya Luhan melakukan itu semua dengan berjinjit. Berusaha mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang kekasih. Tepat saat Luhan sudah kembali ingin berbicara, Sehun menutup bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Sempat beberapa saat terlena, Luhan akhirnya sadar dan mendorong Sehun, membuat kepala namja itu terhantuk tembok.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BISA DIBUJUK DENGAN CIUMAN?!"

Sehun menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Saat Luhan kembali ingin membentak kekasihnya, tubuh Sehun luruh begitu saja. Kini namja yang memiliki keindahan rahang itu berlutut sambil mencengkram surainya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau pikir aku juga bisa ditipu oleh akal-akalanmu?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan nada yang kasar.

Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun hanya mengerjainya walau nyatanya Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas Sehun terlihat kesakitan. Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat lirih terdengar dari Sehun.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali, Luhan."

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sehun mendekati kekasihnya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang kini tengah mencengkram surainya sendiri. Hingga tiba-tiba Sehun pun kehilangan kesadaran didalam pelukan Luhan. Panik, Luhan mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun! Hunnie! Ini tidak lucu! Bangun, Oh Sehun!"

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris kini sudah rapi. Hari ini ia mengenakan Kaos V-neck putih dengan balutan sweater berwarna biru dongker. Tao tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sudah rapih dan terlihat bercahaya tetapi penampilan Kris membingungkannya.

"Gege gak kuliah?"

Kris menggeleng dan berkata, "Kuliah tapi siang. Kamu?"

Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Kris dengan riang.

"Nado! Tao juga masuk siang, kalau gitu kita jalan-jalan ya, Ge?" Tanya Tao sambil memeluk Kris.

"Mianhae, baby. Gege harus kerumah sakit hari ini." Jawab Kris tak lama.

Tao sontak langsung melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kris.

"Gege merasakan sesuatu? Apa yang sakit, ge?"

Kris tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya dan beralih kembali memeluk Tao. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah keruh.

"ani, gege tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Hanya saja, Lee uisa sangat merindukan, gege."

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan itu.

"Gege pasti sembuh." Ujar Tao berlirih.

"Hn, semoga." Jawab Kris.

Tao langsung melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kris tajam.

Telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Kris secara berulang dan berkata, "Bukan semoga, gege. Ucapkanlah doa dengan benar. Yang benar itu, akan. Kau pasti akan sembuh."

Kris justru mengalihkan perhatian dengan tertawa dan menggigit telunjuk Tao.

"Aaaa, jariku dimakan seekor naga. Tolong!" Jerit Tao bercanda.

Kris melepas gigitannya dan membersihkan jari Tao yang tadi digigitnya.

"Digigit seekor naga rupawan, eoh?" Tanya Kris bercanda dan menggelitik Tao.

Bagaikan kehidupan indah di film-film, kini mereka berlarian mengelilingi apartemen Kris dan sesekali Tao naik keatas kursi untuk menghindari gelitikan Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

Langkah kaki Kris berhenti tepat didepan ruangan dokter yang menanganinya. Ketika tangannya sudah berada di tangan pintu sebuah percakapan terdengar. Mendengar dokternya memiliki tamu, mungkin Kris harus terlebih dulu menunggu diluar tetapi saat ia sudah selangkah ingin pergi dari depan ruangan, ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan Kris. Kris itu memiliki kemauan yang besar, Changmin." Ujar Donghae uisa didalam sana.

Kris pun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu serta menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tau sendiri, berapa banyak pasien yang akhirnya menyerah karena ia tidak bisa lagi menjalani kehidupannya. Kris juga akan mengalami masa itu cepat atau lambat, Donghae."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah? Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku bisa pastikan bahwa Kris akan kembali sehat."

Kris menunduk, mendengar keyakinan besar dari dokternya entah mengapa ia justru merasakan sebaliknya.

"Sehat bukan berarti Kris akan terbebas dari beberapa komplikasi yang akan timbul kan?"

"Bruk!"

Kris terkejut saat sepertinya dokternya memukul meja.

"Urus saja pasienmu, Changmin! Bukan wewenangmu ikut campur masalah pasienku!"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia memijat keningnya untuk menghilangkan nyeri yang tiba-tiba datang dikepalanya. Kris berjalan menjauhi ruangan dokternya dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding putih rumah sakit. Hingga pintu ruangan Lee uisa terbuka, seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kris? Neo gwaechana?" Tanya Changmin.

Melihat Kris yang terlihat lemah membuat Changmin khawatir. Dengan perlahan Kris menegakan badannya dan berdiri, membungkuk menghormati Kangin.

"Nan gwaechana, uisa. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Changmin mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kau ingin bertemu Lee uisa? Beliau ada didalam."

"Ah, nde. Gamsahamnida, uisa."

Kris pun kembali membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Kris." Lirih Changmin.

 **~LIMIT~**

"Cklek"

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Donghae. Didepan pintu ruangannya, pasiennya kini tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Eoh? Kris, silahkan masuk. Kenapa hanya berdiri saja disana?"

Kris pun menutup pintu dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja Donghae dan duduk didepannya. Donghae tersenyum menatap Kris, pasien yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu, terlihat lebih baik walau dari bobot badan Kris tidak bisa dibohongi, ada penyusutan disana.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, semoga pengobatan kali ini akan berjalan lancar."

Kris tertawa miris, seakan ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Wae?"

Kris yang dari tadi hanya menatap kosong berkas-berkas yang ada di meja Donghae langsung melayangkan tatapannya kepada dokternya tersebut.

"Uisa, sebenarnya untuk apa ditemukan sebuah obat jika pada akhirnya tidak akan menyelesaikan secara tuntas penyakit tersebut?"

Donghae terdiam antara mengerti atau tidak ucapan pasien mudanya tersebut.

"Museun-"

"Obat ini, hanya memberikan harapan sesaat untuk ku kan, uisa?"

Kris mengambil obatnya dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Kris-"

"Uisa, jika bukan karena eomma, abeoji, Tao dan sahabat-sahabat ku. Aku tidak mungkin akan meminum obat ini."

"Kris-"

"Uisa-"

"WU YIFAN! JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPAN KU!"

Setelah berulang kali dipotong oleh Kris kini Donghae dengan emosi berhasil mengambil kesempatan berbicara. Mencoba menenangkan deru nafasnya yang sempat beradu dan menatap Kris nanar.

"Kris, pikirkan dirimu. Masa depanmu, keluargamu. penyakit itu-jadikan dia sebagai kekuatanmu, Kris. Jangan jadikan itu kelemahan."

"Kau tau apa hal penting yang bisa menyembukan ODHA?"

Jeda sejenak dari Donghae.

"Kebahagiaan, keluarga dan cinta. Itu semua adalah kunci utama, Kris"

Kris memandang Donghae lemah, sebuah tawa yang menandakan Kris benar-benar menyerah kembali terlihat.

"Setelah merasakan semua efek samping dari obat ini, pada akhirnya aku akan terbebas dari HIV namun, ternyata setelah sekian lama dan begitu banyak rasa sakit yang kuterima-itu tidak akan merubah apapun."

"Virus-virus yang sudah terlanjur ada didalam tubuhku tidak akan menghilang. Benar begitu, Lee uisa?"

"Virus-virus itu justru akan berkembang dan aku kembali melakukan pengobatan terhadap penyakit baru itu."

Donghae menghela nafas, Kris bahkan sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum ia menjelaskan.

"Aku akan memastikan itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kris kembali tertawa, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tinggal selangkah lagi, Kris akan keluar namun ia menahan langkahnya sesaat. Tanpa berbalik Kris mengatakan sederet kalimat yang sukses membuat Donghae seakan ditampar langsung oleh Kris.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau, uisa. Sekuat apapun upaya yang manusia lakukan, takdir tidak bisa berbalik. Kau bukan Tuhan, Lee uisa. Saat takdir mengatakan waktu ku habis, aku tidak bisa meminta perpanjangan waktu atau hal lainnya. Selamat siang."

Pintu pun tertutup seiring dengan menghilangnya Kris.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris ditengah kondisinya yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hari ini tepatnya tadi beberapa waktu lalu ia mendengar begitu banyak hal yang seakan membuat dunianya runtuh. Semua perkataan yang didengarnya beberapa saat tadi masih menguasai pikiran Kris, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari dunianya sendiri.

"Gege!"

Sosok ceria yang selalu membuat Kris untuk kembali memakai topeng. Topeng yang membuat sosok bak malaikat ini tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi kali ini topeng itu tidak bekerja dengan baik. Meskipun Kris tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Tao, namja panda itu bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres dari kekasihnya.

"Ge, wae geurae? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Kris menggeleng lemah dan tetap memberikan senyumannya pada kekasihnya walau tiba-tiba Kris sempat oleng beruntung Tao langsung menahan Kris.

"Gege pusing?" Tanya Tao sambil memegang dahi Kris, mencoba meraba apa kekasihnya itu kembali demam. Tao menghela nafas syukur karena tidak ditemukannya suhu tubuh Kris yang melewati batas normal.

Kris menarik lembut tangan Tao yang berada didahinya dan menggenggamnya.

"Gege hanya pusing, baby. Gwaenchana."

Tao memandang Kris lembut, tangan bergerak menuju kepala Kris. Ia memutar-mutarkan tangannya pada dahi Kris dan berucap seakan ucapannya bagaikan mantra penyembuh untuk kekasihnya.

"Rasa sakit pergilah. Kasian Kris ge, ia kesakitan. Rasa sakit pergilah, pergilah"

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat kekanakan tapi dapat dipercaya atau tidak rasa sakit itu mulai terasa berkurang.

"Sudah lebih baik, ge?"

"Hn,"

Tao tersenyum mendengar usaha nya berhasil.

"Tao, bisa bantu gege untuk duduk sebentar?"

Tao mengangguk riang, "hn, bisa, ge"

Tao pun mengalungkan lengan Kris dilehernya dan membantu Kris untuk duduk dikursi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini. Kris menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao lalu memejamkan mata.

"Baby, Mianhae."

Tao tersenyum lembut ia meraih tangan Kris dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Gwaenchana, ge."

Hening.

"Bagaimana pertemuan gege dengan Lee uisa?"

"Tidak ada yang serius."

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa gege terlihat tertekan seperti ini?"

Kris menghela nafas.

"Ini hanya efek obat, baby. Gwaenchana."

"Yang kuat ya, Ge." Kata Tao lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kris.

Sedikit bingung saat ia tidak mendengarkan jawaban dari Kris, saat ia melihat dengan langsung wajah kekasihnya ternyata namja berdarah Kanada itu tertidur. Tao tersenyun dan kembali mengeluskan kepala Kris dengan lembut sambil bernyanyi lirih.

 **TBC...**

Haaaaiiiii, author kembaliiiii... Sekali lagi maafkan author yang lama mengupdatenya yaaa... author berikan kembali chap yang lebih panjang, semoga chap ini memenuhi syarat kepuasaan para readers yaa... ㈳8

Maafkan author yang tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian, tapi terima kasih ya untuk kesan baik dan masukan-masukan baik dari kalian... tetep kasih review dan tetap setia menunggu ff ini berlanjut yaaa... Saranghae:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Limit?**

By : cronos01

Cast : Kim Junmyeon/ Wu Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing/ Wu Yixing

Wu Yifan/ Kris

Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rate T+ karena kata-katanya sedikit kasar. :D

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple!

So, Enjoy it!

Chapter 11

 _Previously..._

Sedikit bingung saat ia tidak mendengarkan jawaban dari Kris, saat ia melihat dengan langsung wajah kekasihnya ternyata namja berdarah Kanada itu tertidur. Tao tersenyun dan kembali mengeluskan kepala Kris dengan lembut sambil bernyanyi lirih.

 _Next..._

Mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti didepan restoran bergaya klasik milik Luhan. Dengan langkah cekatan sang pemilik mobil, Chanyeol masuk kedalam restoran. Sampai didepan pintu restoran, Chanyeol langsung disambut ramah oleh salah satu teman dan pelayan Luhan yang ia kenali.

"Hey, Chan!"

Chanyeol melepas kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum kepada seorang yeoja yang menyapanya didalam cafe.

"Ah, Tiffany. Apa Luhan ada?"

Tiffany yeoja itu merengut dan menggeleng.

"Biasanya jam segini dia sudah ada disini tapi sekarang ia belum terlihat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas bingung.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya, Tif?"

"Ajik, karena biasanya saat Luhan ada keperluan Sehun akan datang. Jadi aku dan yang lainnya menunggu Sehun."

"Kau menunggu, Sehun?"

Tiffany mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan sedari pagi tadi menghubungi Sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban."

"Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tak lama ponsel miliknya berbunyi menampilkan nama orang yang sedang dicarinya saat ini.

"Yak, Luhan! Aku menelponmu tapi kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

 _"Mianhae, Chan. Aku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang."_

"MWO?!"

 _"Saat aku berbicara pada Sehun di kamarnya tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengeluh pusing dan tak lama pingsan. Jebal, temani aku disini, Chan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun."_

"Tenanglah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Chanyeol pun langsung memutuskan begitu saja sambungan telpon mereka. Tiffany yang masih berdiri disamping Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung, mencari penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Belum sempat Tiffany mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah pergi begitu saja.

"Yak, Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Aish, main pergi saja dia." Gerutu Tiffany.

 **~LIMIT~**

Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, membuat beberapa keluarga dan suster kebingungan melihatnya. Hingga dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster.

"Luhan,"

"Chanyeol,"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Chanyeol menatap suster yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, ganhosa?"

"Bisa, ikut saya keruangan Park uisa?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan, memberi isyarat izinkan ia untuk menghadap sang dokter. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nde, ganhosa"

Tak lama Chanyeol pun telah sampai di ruangan Park uisa. Chanyeol membungkuk kepada uisa itu dan sang uisa membalasnya serta mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, uisa?"

"Gwaenchana, ia pingsan karena begitu banyak alkohol yang ia konsumsi. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi-"

Tubuh Chanyeol yang sempat tidak menegang kini mulai menegang lagi.

"Tapi-tapi apa, uisa?"

"Apa Sehun pernah mengkonsumsi obat penenang?" Tanya uisa.

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol melebar dan bibirnya terasa kaku untuk menjawab.

"Mo-mollaseo, uisa."

Dokter yang usia belum terlalu tua itu terlihat menghela nafas dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Beruntung dia belum dalam kondisi yang sangat ketergantungan. Hanya saja, harus dihentikan."

"Nde, akan saya awasi dia, uisa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang kosong.

 **~LIMIT~**

Luhan menatap sendu kekasihnya yang kini telah sadar. Seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, justru namja bermarga Oh itu tersenyum.

"Sungguh tidak lucu, Sehun!"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang terdapat jejak air mata.

"Berhenti untuk terus menangis seperti itu, Hannie."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, bukannya menurut Luhan justru menumpas kasar tangan kekasihnya yang mengusap pipinya.

"Ini semua tidak lucu, Sehun!" Teriak Luhan.

Ini semua terasa sulit bagi Luhan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sehun dalam keadaan selemah ini. Luhan tau kekasihnya menyimpan dan mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini. Keluarga yang tidak pernah memperhatikan Sehun membuat Sehun semakin tegar dan belajar menerima setiap masalah sendiri. Tetapi, manusia bisa mencapai titik jenuh mereka dan saat inilah. Saat inilah Sehun menjadi sangat lemah dan mencoba menelan pahit sendiri masalah-masalah yang kembali bertambah.

Sehun menghela nafas, menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya menangis terpuruk seperti itu dihadapannya. Dengan gerakan lemah dan pelan Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatan kepada kekasihnya dan meyakinkan kekasihnya yang berdarah Cina itu bahwa, ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Xi Luhan, tatap mataku."

Masih dengan air mata yang menggenang dan wajah yang kesal, Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu khawatir dan kacau seperti ini."

Tidak bisa merespon apapun, Luhan menunduk memandang lantai kamar inap itu. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Setelah terbuka, terlihatlah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepan sana disertai tatapan mata yang kosong juga datar.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar dengan Sehun, Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Kekasihnya itu pun memberikannya senyuman.

"Nan jinjja gwaenchana," kata Sehun.

Luhan pun balik menatap Chanyeol dan memberi anggukan. Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati Luhan. Setelah Chanyeol duduk, ia menoleh kebelakang. Disana Luhan masih berdiri dan Chanyeol rasa apa yang harus diperbincangkannya dengan Sehun merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh Luhan. Chanyeol pun menatap Luhan dan mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Chanyeol, Sehun angkat bicara.

"Hannie, tinggalkan aku dan Chanyeol hyung sebentar, ne?"

Tatapan curiga ia jatuhkan pada Chanyeol. Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat genting dari mata Chanyeol.

"Hanya masalah kecil antara aku dengan Sehun, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Chanyeol.

Dengan berat hati pun akhirnya Luhan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun memainkan jarinya gugup, ia tau ada sesuatu yang baru Chanyeol dengarkan dari dokter yang memeriksanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin dan datar.

Sehun dengan keberaniannya mencoba untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Hyung-"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk jangan mempersulit posisiku, Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol tajam.

"Karena aku juga tidak pernah mempersulitmu!" Lanjut Chanyeol berteriak.

Mata Sehun mulai berair, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Hyung," lirih Sehun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, ia mondar-mandir sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang sakit.

"Jalani saja semua ini, Sehun. Aku mohon padamu, kau hanya perlu ikhlas dan menjalani kehidupan baru." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Jangan menekan ku seperti ini." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lembut, ia tau sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sahabat ini menyesal dengan perbuatan bodohnya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Jangan pernah mengkonsumsi obat itu lagi,"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol lembut.

"Eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi karena ia belum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Nde, hyung." Lirih Sehun.

 **~LIMIT~**

Dilain tempat Kris kini tengah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari mungkin. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya. Memeriksa kelas demi kelas yang ada di lantai 5 sambil sesekali berhenti untuk bertanya pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tengah berkumpul di koridor. Setelah cukup lama dan mulai lelah mencari, Kris menyerah ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada kursi kosong yang tersedia di koridor. Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang berderu cepat sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir rasa pusing yang datang tiba-tiba.

"gege,"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinga Kris. Kris membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Kris menepuk kursi disebelahnya seakan memberi kode sang kekasih untuk duduk disampingnya. Tao paham dengan senyuman lemah Kris, ia membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

Kris tersenyum dan menerima botol itu bersamaan dengan jam tangan putih milik Kris dan Tao berbunyi. Ya, mereka memang sama-sama membuat pengingat untuk waktu Kris minum obat.

"Ah, ge. Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak membawa obat mu?"

Ya, Kris mendengar alarm itu namun, Kris mencoba masa bodoh saja tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan langsung bergegas mencari botol-botol obatnya. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Kris menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Tao. Di rogohnya kantung jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang kini ia gunakan dan sekarang ditangannya sudah ada sebotol obatnya.

"Dua botol yang lainnya sudah gege minum tadi." cicit Kris setelah menutup tabung obatnya dan menegak dua pil obat yang sama.

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau gege bisa mulai meminum obat tanpa alarm pengingat." jawab Tao.

Kris tersenyum mengangguk disusul bunyi dering telepon Tao. Tao memalingkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang kini menampilkan nama kontak yang menelponnya.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Ujar Tao pada Kris.

"Angkat saja," kata Kris selanjutnya.

Tao pun menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Nde, hyung. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak terlihat di kampus?"

"Mwo? Kau sedang studi lapangan? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Tao memandang kearah Kris karena kaget dengan berita yang Baekhyun berikan, Kris hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia juga tidak tau apapun.

"2 hari? Lalu kau baru kembali besok?"

Tao nelambangkan jarinya seperti angka 2 didepan Kris, kedua kening Kris pun bertaut. Tanpa suara namun seakan sebuah isyarat, Kris mengulang pernyataan Tao.

"Dua? Dua hari?"

Tao mengangguk dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung juga bersama mu kan, hyung?"

"Apa? Sehun dan Luhan Gege juga bersama kalian?"

Kris langsung menegakan tubuhnya yang tadinya bersandar pada dinding putih dibelakangnya ketika nama Sehun terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Kalian studi lapangan atau piknik, hyung? Kenapa bisa bersama-sama seperti ini?!"

Tao menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sepupunya diseberang sana.

"Yasudah, hati-hati ya, Baekhyun hyung."

Dan perbincangan pun berakhir.

"Baby, sepertinya selama 2 hari ini kita menghabiskan waktu berdua saja tanpa gangguan dari mereka." Tutur Kris sambil menjatuhkan tatapan menggodanya.

"Yak! Gege!" Teriak Tao malu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Ditengah tumpukan berkas yang menggunung, Suho justru memandang kosong setumpuk berkas-berkas itu. Pikirannya terus melayang, mengingat perkata istrinya tadi pagi.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Suho,"

Suho menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu rumah saat mendengar suara istrinya pertama kali pagi ini.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai Yoona."

Wajah Suho yang awalnya tenang kini berubah.

"Aku-"

"Putuskan saja. Aku tidak ingin dijadikan yang kedua. Kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan Yoona sedangkan aku, akan hidup bahagia bersama Kris." Ujar Lay tegas dan terlihat sangat serius.

"Lay, aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini. Kau hanya emosi,"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Suho. Aku tidak ingin kau hidup denganku tapi hati dan pikiranmu pada wanita lain."

Suho menggeleng menatap Lay seakan memohon untuk mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Lay."

Lay tertawa.

"Juga? Itu artinya kau mencintai dua wanita, Suho."

Suho tidak sadar akan hal itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menyesal.

"Abeoji,"

Suara anaknya yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia dengar itu terngiang di telinya. Tidak hanya terngiang, sosok itu kini berdiri didepannya. Suho memasang wajah keras.

Kris membungkukan badannya memberi hormat.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Suho.

"Apa abeoji dan eomma bertengkar?" Tanya Kris hati-hati.

Suho terlihat kaget. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan keadaan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kris justru kembali mengembalikan pembicaraan.

"Eomma menelpon ku dan menangis. Bukankah eomma tidak pernah menangis kecuali ia dikecewakan?"

Suho menghela nafas. Ia pura-pura sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya tak berniat menatap mata Kris.

"Biar abeoji dan eomma mu yang menyelesaikannya. Bukankah kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir. Urus saja penyakit mu itu." Tukas Suho.

Sekali lagi ah, bukan, kesekian kalinya Kris mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya yang seakan ia hanyalah sebuah kuman yang tidak pantas ada dihadapannya. Kris menelan salivanya.

Selintas Suho ingat dengan salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Korea Selatan yang terdengar cukup ahli mengobati HIV/AIDS. Suho membuka laci kecil mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama yang lalu ia sodorkan untuk anaknya itu.

"Kunjungilah rumah sakit itu. Abeoji dengar disana memiliki serangkaian pengobatan yang baik." Tutur Suho tenang.

Kris menatap kartu nama itu nanar. Berbagai macam perasaan bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Dalam pikirannya, ayahnya memperhatikannya dan khawatir padanya.

"Bukan karena abeoji perhatian atau apapun itu, perusahaan ini-harus segera mencari wakil pemimpin. Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus mempercayai orang luar." Tukas Suho seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris.

"Nde, abeoji." Jawab Kris lirih menggenggam kartu nama itu erat.

 **~LIMIT~**

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya didalam sang kekasih terlihat begitu antusias melihat kembalinya Kris.

"Gimana? Abeoji baik-baik saja kan? dia sehat kan, Ge?" Tanya Tao.

Kris tersenyum, seakan tidak ada hal keruh apapun yang terjadi.

"Hn, abeoji sangat sehat tapi dia terlihat sangat sibuk, baby. Berkas menumpuk," tutur Kris sambil memasang ekspresi mengerikan.

Tao menghela nafas tertawa.

"Ya, memang seperti itu, ge. Nanti kalau gege memimpin pun akan seperti itu." Jelas Tao.

"Kau ingin gege memimpin?" Tanya Kris kaget.

Tao mengangguk, "Itu adalah kewajiban mu sebagai anak, Ge. Menggantikan orang tua mu jika mereka tidak mampu lagi."

Kris menatap kekasihnya kagum. Ia melayangkan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi halus kekasihnya itu.

"Gege pasti bisa, Tao yakin." Tutur Tao lagi.

Kris tersenyum menatap Tao dan menarik kepala namja itu lalu mencium dahi kekasihnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Sehun membuka matanya saat ia mendengar pintu rawatnya di geser. Sosok yang sudah selama 2 minggu ini tidak ditemuinya hadir didepannya. Menjenguknya.

"Eomma?"

Wanita yang melahirkannya itu tersenyum mendekat ke ranjang Sehun. Kulit tangannya yang mulai terlihat sedikit berkerut itu menghelus rambut Sehun lembut.

"Maafkan eomma baru bisa datang untuk menjenguk,"

Sehun menggeleng, "gwaenchanayo, eomma." Ia mengelus tangan ibunya itu.

"Appa mu masih harus ada urusan di Taiwan, ia titip salam saja dan menitipkan ini pada eomma."

Sebuah kotak putih persegi panjang disodorkan pada Sehun dan ia pun menerimanya. Ia buka kotak tersebut, didalamnya terdapat sebuah dasi berwarna biru tua.

"Dia tidak pernah melihatmu menggunakan kemeja berdasi, karena itu ia memberimu dasi." Tutur ibunya.

Sehun tersenyum dan memandang ibunya. Sang ibu mengelus lembut surai Sehun. Setelah cukup lama bercerita, Sehun terlihat mengantuk. Sang ibu menarik selimut Sehun dan menaikannya sampai dada.

"Sudah malam, jelas kamu mengantuk." ujar Sang ibu.

"Hn," jawab Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun terlihat belum berniat memejamkan matanya, ia justru menatap intens wajah ibunya. Sehun sangat bersyukur ternyata ibunya masih menyayanginya. Sehun meraih tangan ibunya dan menggenggam erat tangan itu seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Arra, eomma akan menemanimu." ujar sang ibu mengerti dengan maksud genggaman itu.

Sehun membetulkan selimutnya dan berusaha berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Jaljayo, eomma." Lirih Sehun yang mulai terlihat sedikit terpejam.

Sang ibu tertawa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat menahan kantuk. Ibunya mengelus tangan Sehun dan mencium tangan anaknya.

"Jaljayo, nae adeul." Jawab Sang ibu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Kris dan Tao akhirnya sampai di apartemen milik Kris.

Kris menghela nafas lelah lalu membuka jaket miliknya dan berkata, "Tidurlah, baby." Singkatnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Tao sendiri di ruang tengah.

"Gege?" Panggil Tao.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Tao.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?" Tanya Tao.

Kris menghela nafas kembali, memejamkan matanya dan menjawab, "Maaf, Tao. Kita tidak bisa tidur bersama malam ini. Gege lelah sekali, perlu kasur yang luas untuk menghilangkan lelah ini."

Tao menatap kekasihnya nanar lalu ia membawa langkahnya pada Kris. Ia mengecup dahi Kris dan memeluk kekasihnya itu sambil berbisik, "Yasudah, istirahatlah, Ge. Saranghae."

Kris mengangguk dalam pelukan itu dan berlirih, "Ne. Gomawo, baby."

Dan Kris pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu membawa langkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao tampak terus membolak-balikan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Malam ini entah mengapa ia sulit sekali tertidur. Hujan turun sangat deras, membuat suasana sangat dingin hingga ia tidak bisa tertidur. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kedinginan ia juga memikirkan Kris.

Sejak kembalinya Kris dari ruang ayahnya, ia terlihat begitu lusuh. Sorot mata kekasihnya itu meredup meskipun Kris tetap berusaha tersenyum dan menyembunyikannya. Begitupula dengan tatapan yang Kris berikan sebelun tidur tadi. Tao kembali menghela nafas lelah memikirkan hal itu, ia melirik jam digital putih diatas nakas. Waktu menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Tao memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aish, yak Zitao! Bagaimana mungkin kau begadang hingga semalam ini, eoh?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai kamar. Lantai itu terasa sangat dingin hingga Tao mengangkat kembali kakinya dan dengan hati-hati memakai sandalnya. Diraihnya hoddie hitam miliknya dan ia kenakan. Pintu kamar pun terbuka, ia berjalan hati-hati untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah lampu menyala, Tao berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas.

Setelah cukup lama membuat dan menghabiskan coklat panasnya sendiri, Tao berjalan kembali kearah kamarnya namun, saat ia melewati kamar Kris, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam sana. Hanya ingin memastikan kekasihnya itu tertidur.

Tao pun membuka pintu kamar itu, diatas tempat tidur berukuran besar itu ada Kris yang tertidur menghadap ke pintu yang menyambungkan kamar itu ke ruang kerja Kris. Tao menutup pintu itu pelan dan berjalan hati-hati mendekati kekasihnya. Tampak Kris yabg tertidur namun, kening namja Kanada itu berkerut seperti menahan sakit. Dengan cepat Tao langsung mendekati Kris dan menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Ge?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar rancauan dari Kris.

"Abeoji, mianhae. Mianhae," lirih Kris diantara nafasnya yang memberu.

Tao yang mendengar rancauan itu langsung menatap Kris prihatin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ge?" Tanya Tao lirih.

Tangan Kris yang digenggam Tao bergerak gelisah dan malah mengeratkan genggaman itu pada Tao. Tao menatap tangannya yang dicengkaram sangat erat, erangan tertahan dari Kris didengarnya.

Tao menghela nafas lelah dan kembali berucap pada Kris yang sama sekali tidak akan menjawab ucapannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, ge?"

"Aku akan tidur disini menemanimu, ge. Tidurlah yang tenang, ge."

Namja panda itu mengusap dahi Kris yang berkeringat dan mengecup dahi itu.

 **~LIMIT~**

Tao yang sedang bergulung didalam selimut putih milik Kris terusik saat cahaya matahari mengganggu tidurnya.

"Good morning, baby."

Tao hanya berdehem dan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga kepalanya namun tiba-tiba Tao tersadar. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung merubah posisinya terduduk. Akibatnya, ia merintih karena pinggulnya terasa nyeri.

"Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba seperti itu, baby." Kata Kris sambil berjalan menghampiri Tao lalu naik keatas tempat tidur dan mengurut pinggul kekasihnya.

Tao menatap intens Kris yang jaraknya sangat pendek darinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris karena kekasihnya itu terus menatapnya.

Tangan Tao menyentuh dahi Kris dan turun menuju pipi Kris.

"Gege, gwaenchana?"

Kedua kening Kris berkerut mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Tentu, baby. Wae?"

Tao menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menatap Kris.

"Gege demam tadi malam,"

Air muka Kris berubah.

"Ah, gege memang setiap malam selalu demam, baby. Gwaenchana,"

"Tapi tidak begini, ge." Sanggah Tao.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Ge, dimana sebenarnya rasa sakit yang gege rasakan, eoh?" Tanya Tao tenang, awalnya.

Hingga Tao kembali mendesak Kris.

"Kenapa terus merasakan sakit setiap malam, ge?! Buat apa semua obat-obat itu?" Tanya Tao dengan suara yang mulai meninggi dan air mata pun terjatuh.

Kris tersenyum, seakan berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Baby, dengarkan gege." Bisik Kris sambil memeluk Tao.

Sebelum berbicara, Kris menghela nafas lelah.

"Semua, ada prosesnya. Kita sudah berusaha, gege sudah berusaha. Tidak terjadi apapun, gege akan berusaha untuk bisa terus hidup bersamamu, disampingmu dan memelukmu erat seperti ini."

Tangisan Tao perlahan-lahan mengecil.

Kris mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu lembut hingga Tao tenang.

"Jadi kau tidur di kamar gege karena hal ini?" Tanya Kris.

Tao langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja lah,ge!" Bentak Tao lalu kembali merengut manja.

Kris menghela nafas dan tertawa.

"Bukan karena hantu yang kau lihat di kamar sebelah?"

"Yak! Gege!"

 **Tbc...**

Haaiii... mianhaee, baru muncul lagi... ini ada sedikit update dr aku, mudahan kalian seneng ya, maaf belum bisa balas commant lg... byee..

Saranghae,


End file.
